Snape and the Flame Witch
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: This is the biography of a flame witch, one with amazing powers, but are they damaging to her life? Is she Good or Evil? These questions are answered in this story of love & hate, but mostly Flame. The Flame Witch is my own idea. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the biography of a Flame Witch, one with amazing powers of Flame that ruined her childhood and gave her trouble throughout her life. What can she do with these powers? Is she good or evil? Why would Voldemort want her to die? These questions and many more await you. Enjoy.**_

PART ONE: CHILDHOOD

I grew up in a small neighborhood. Everyone knew everyone else and their problems. Mine began early when I realized that fire was only one temper tantrum away. I had no idea how to control it, and my father left soon after I began revealing this. My mother was devastated, and I was soon locked into a room of my own. It was in our house's basement. Food and other necessities were dropped through the laundry shoot and books were given to me for schooling. I spent these days alone, trying to figure out why my family would send me into a dungeon.

My powers were very comforting to me. I would create creatures out of the fire and send them throughout the area. I smiled as I caught them and let them fade into my hand. My hands would never be burned, but I would often catch other things on fire, like my hair, but everything was fine. I did not know that this would soon be my last thought. Letters began coming from this school, and my mother did not care what kind of school it was, so she sent me there…permanently.

After three long, pleading letters to the headmaster, he gave me a family to stay with. My mother groomed me up and sent me within one day of the letter to this family.

The youngest members of the family were making things move, but I was still afraid of my powers. They broke up my entire life, but that did not seem to matter to these wonderful people. I was given my own room since I was the only girl, and I was treated like a living person. I was taken shopping for supplies for my new school. I was expecting spiral notebooks, ballpoint pens, pencils, paper, arithmetic books, etc., but I was given quill pens, ink, scrolls of paper, a solid black owl, and a long 'wand.' I had no idea what kind of school I was going to, and my host family picked up on this.

"You are a Witch, my dear. You are going to receive training to become powerful, just like our children, one day."

So, I was given black robes. I was given another outfit for the Christmas break. They would send me something, I knew, but they wanted me to continue to study throughout the break. I was fine with this, and I was soon hugging them all goodbye at a very strange train platform where you had to run into a mysterious column just to get to it. Then, a large magnificent train sat in waiting for all of us. An attendant helped me load my items into a storage compartment. I then found a cabin in the very back. I was alone and no one joined me until after we had begun to move.

"Do you mind if we sit here? The others are full," a girl whispered. She was with a dark looking boy with long, black hair. I thought he looked like he needed something to eat to help him get a little more…alive looking, but he seemed perfectly fine as he talked to this girl.

I learned that they were both from the same town. The girl had a sister, who apparently hated her because of her powers, which was more of moving things. The boy, who definitely appeared to fancy her, lived in the area also and he is also the one who caused much of the trouble. I felt sorry for him, and I remembered his very look, until the cart came around.

The cart had every candy a wizard or Witch child would ever need. Neither the boy nor the girl had money to spend, but I was given a bag and I needed help in getting some jellybeans, so the boy helped me figure out the currency.

"You must be like Lily here. Who are your parents?"

"I never really knew them. As soon as my powers started, my father ran and my mother locked me away. I'm living with another family right now," I whispered.

"What was so bad about your power to make them go _that_ far?" Lily asked. I looked at my hands. I emptied them.

"Stand back," I whispered. I then thought of my mother locking me away. Two large fireballs formed in my hands, causing Lily to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. The boy just looked in awe.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Chrys Pyronson," I whispered. He nodded.

"I'm Severus Snape," he whispered. I locked that name into my head. "I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" I asked.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You look like you could be a Slytherin, but you could be a Ravenclaw. You seem smart."

"Thank you," I whispered. I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"What family are you staying with?" he asked.

"The Bryans; they are a wizarding family, just like yours," I whispered. He shook his head.

"I'm half-blood. My mother's a Witch and my father had no idea what he was getting into," Severus whispered.

"I can't figure out if I'm half-blood, but I do know that my mother insisted to Professor Dumbledore that I be removed from her house. It was a treat," I whispered. I felt emotional and stopped talking.

"We'll be there soon. You two can ride in the boat with me."

"Boat?" Lily and I asked at the same time.

"Of course," Severus grinned. "First years travel across the lake by boat. Oh, you should change into your robes now."

I went with Lily to a back compartment for girls. Many were putting on makeup too. Some looked a lot older, but Lily and I said nothing as we dressed and quickly returned to our car, or so I thought. A car full of boys called for Lily and she went to them. I sat awkwardly in the car with Severus.

"Where is she?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I hope you ride in the boat with me. I'm terrified of water," I whispered. Severus grinned with laughter. He brushed some hair out of his eyes as I began eating a jellybean. I immediately spit it out.

"When they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor. I found some once, but I don't too much care for those," he whispered as the train began to slow. "What animal did you choose?"

"An owl," I whispered. He nodded.

"Me, too. What color is yours?"

"Black," I whispered. He nodded in agreement.

"Have you named yours? I haven't decided what to name mine yet."

"I thought I would go with Midnight. It suits him," I whispered as the train stopped, sending me forward a little. I touched his hand as I caught myself with the seat. I blushed as I looked to the isle.

Excited chattering filled the air and many people passed by. I wanted to wait, but Severus pushed us through the crowd. We were given our animals and then we were sent to the boats. Severus and I were given dirty glances as the rest of the boats filled. Lily was nowhere to be found. Severus looked worried.

"I'm sure she lost us in the crowd," I whispered as chanting began and a few boats began rowing forward. We all were soon going, and that only meant that the chanting grew louder.

"Snivillus! Snivillus! Snivy, Snivy, Snivillus!" the boys yelled. Lily was crammed in between them, covering her face from Severus's view. He saw her anyway as I became angry, causing a fireball to form, scaring many. I tried to put it out quickly, but many had already seen it. Severus and I said nothing as the chanting continued, including, "Fire breath! Fire breath!" I ignored it as much as I could as Severus and I exchanged embarrassed glances. Luckily, the castle was coming into view, ending the chanting and replacing it with gasps.

The castle was very large and had many towers and windows. Severus smiled a little.

"I thought I would like it and I do," he whispered. I nodded. We were all soon too entranced by the castle to talk, and only little whispers came around as we were led ashore and into the castle. Our animals were left in the lobby as an older teacher came out to greet us.

"Welcome first years, and keep quiet. Your bags will be taken care of, so stop worrying. Inside, the other students are already here awaiting your sorting into the four houses, who flags are hung over each table. They will cheer for you when it is announced. Come promptly when your name is called because we cannot have much delay. Enter in two lines and listen for your name. Also, do not be afraid of the hat," the man said in a monotone, yet nasally voice. Severus and I lined up beside each other. Many were called before us, including Lily, who was sent to Gryffindor. Severus tried to hide his anger as I was called.

The hat was old and ragged, just like the stool. I tried not to appear nervous as whispers of 'fire breath' flowed through the first years. The hat was then placed on my head. It moved awkwardly.

"_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin_," I thought heavily.

"No, I cannot put you there. You are much too…good for them. Ravenclaw!" the hat called. I cursed the hat inside my head. "No complaints," it whispered back as I looked to Severus. I was accepted by some of the older Ravenclaw members, but my eyes still wandered to Severus, who was announced as Slytherin immediately. I was happy for him, of course, but I was sad that I had already lost a friend.

"Hey, fire breath is at our table," a boy laughed. His friends laughed heavily as a prefect broke up the raucous.

"You will not talk about your fellow house members!" she yelled. I thanked her inside my head, but I did not show weakness. I knew that Severus would not unless it was too much to bear, and I knew that a name meant nothing as Professor Dumbledore, our headmaster, stood.

"I will not hold up your feast for long, but I do have one thing to say: dragon scale!" he smiled. He sat as the food appeared. Everything was in feast proportions and it was made beautifully. Everyone began eating and chatter began to try to get to know the people you would spend the rest of you Hogwarts career with.

"Why do they call you that, kid?" the prefect asked. I looked to her and whispered, "I have the ability to create fire without my wand."

"That's a cool power. You look down, so just remember that they are only jealous because they don't have the power," she whispered.

"Then why do I hate it?" I whispered.

"You hate it? Well I want it!" she smiled, accepting a chicken leg from someone down the table.

"It makes me an orphan," I whispered.

"You _killed_ with it?" she whispered.

"No, they just…freaked out over it. My father left and my mother locked me away. Only a cool power could do that, right?" I asked sadly. I looked to my food and ate it quietly.

We were all soon led to our rooms. We were given the password to our common area and we were told where we could sleep. Luckily, I stayed close with the prefect. I found a secluded bed away from everyone and settled in. I looked out a nearby window and sighed. I wanted Severus to share this time with me.



After a week of classes, I knew that Severus and I had no classes together. Lily and I saw each other every now and then, but I did not speak to her. She was busy talking with the same boys who messed with me, and I often saw Severus giving them dirty glances. I knew that they were all in the same house and could plan against Severus, and me when the time came.

In potions, my worst class, they would often try to send curses towards my cauldron, but I deflected them with my hands instead. At least they call me Flame Witch instead of Fire Breath. Truly, I like the name. It suits me. Severus probably knew about it by now because the Gryffindors all started chanting it one day in Transformation when I turned my owl into a fireball and back again. Midnight was used to being on fire, though, since I was starting to do tricks with the fire. I taught myself how to juggle and I even taught myself how to trigger the power without being angry. I used this often in potions because many potions required heat, even though it would never matter. I was _horrible_ at the subject, but Severus was constantly getting rave reviews from our professor.

One day after class, the professor held me after class.

"You are having some heavy troubles, Chrys. I would like for you to be tutored by Severus Snape. Meet me today after dinner and we will start," he smiled. I nodded and mentally prepared myself throughout the day for our meeting. I wondered how they were treating him, even though the look on his face in the corridors was obviously disturbed. I felt that he had a very hard life outside of this school, just like me, but I often wondered if that was the true reason. Lily was either with him or ignoring him throughout the days, and I was sure that he was frustrated about that.

Soon, my wondering had to cease because we were both inside the potions classroom.

"Good to see you again," he whispered.

"Same here," I smiled.

"I see that you just need overall help with measuring, chopping…the basics."

"Pretty much," I grinned, blushing a little.

"I see that the heat part is perfect," he grinned. I nodded.

"They don't call me Flame Witch for nothing," I whispered.

"I heard about that. I thought that you did not like the power that much."

"It ruined my childhood, so why would I enjoy it? Anyway, I am training myself in it. I have more control. Do you want to see?" I asked. It was just us in the room, so he nodded. I stood on top of the table. "Stand back," I whispered as I made two fireballs and began tossing them into the air. I then added a third, fourth, fifth, and six fireball. I caught them all in a pyramid formation and spun it around in the air as the professor came into the room.

"I don't think that was what I wanted you in here for, Chrys. Begin your potion for the night," he said sadly. I came down from the table as Severus and I worked on the potion. It was rather simple, and with him explaining the meanings and ingredients, it went quickly and smoothly. At the end, a small pop and some steam came from the potion, summoning the professor. We all stood in front of the cauldron.

"Are you ready to test it?" asked the professor. I nodded as he took out my flask. He took it to his desk with Severus and me closely behind him. He took out a twig and dropped a little of the potion onto it. He then quickly potted it as a root system grew, along with more leaves. I smiled as it became a sapling.

"You did a good job," Severus said quietly.

"_We_ did a good job," I smiled. "Thank you so much!" I smiled happily.

"I still want you both in here every Thursday night, alright?" the professor asked. We nodded and gathered our things. We then walked out to the hall. We sat at a bench to talk.

"How are things going?" I asked. He shrugged.

"As good as they were ever supposed to be, I guess," he whispered. I nodded.

"Are you staying for Christmas?" I asked. He nodded.

"My mother hasn't written me, so I have not written back. What about you?"

"They want me to study through the break. You can help me, if you'd like."

"I can. Lily is going on a trip with her family and will be gone, so I won't have anyone else."

"You're the only one I talk to. A prefect tried to take me in, but she heard all the rumors and stopped talking to me. At least I have my own little area to sleep so that I won't be disturbing them. It's where I practice my power and things like that," I whispered. He nodded.

"Do you write to your host family?"

"No, but I get these newsletters from my mom. It's something for circus freaks. I burn them every time, but I haven't got the courage to write back with a piece of my mind," I whispered. He nodded.

"Hopefully she'll learn," he whispered. "I have to get back to my room."

"Me too. I'll try to get better on my potions," I whispered. He nodded and we went our separate ways. The next day I watched for him more carefully. He was with Lily through most of it, and I even saw him eyeing the room for me a few times, but I always seemed to be looking down at my food when he looked to me. We said nothing to each other in the halls, mostly because the boys had found a new way to mess with him. Often a curse would fly through the air towards him, nearly missing many others in the process. He had a deep look of sorrow and thought on his face as he walked onwards, and this look was present in our next meeting. He said very little and the professor was pleased with everything we did as I received another successful potion. I was happy and we both stopped to talk in the hall.

"Christmas will be coming soon," I whispered. He nodded.

"What are you getting from your family?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It will be my first Christmas, really. My parents never got me anything, except maybe a candy cane or something. I was hoping for a sweater. It gets rather cold in the towers at night," I whispered. He nodded.

"I want a notebook to write down my notes in," he whispered. "Potter and his friends ruined the other one I had."

"Potter?"

"He and his friends are the ones who always pick on me. Lily is with them a lot," he whispered, deep in thought.

"They mess with me too," I whispered. He nodded.

"Lily told me that she wanted to talk with you about that. They say that you conjure demons or something," he whispered, still deep in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just trying to figure out why the boys keep sneaking away from the school, that's all. Look it up tonight when you get to your room. Lily told me not to worry about it, but I know that it might be something…odd," he whispered. I nodded and we went to our rooms. I immediately went to the window and looked towards the lake, where a fire was lit. I tried to focus harder on the shadowy figures, but it was impossible due to the glare from the full moon.



Christmas came with a large snowstorm. Many students left, despite the vast amount of it, including Lily. Chrys found me in the library and told me what she saw.

"There was a group of people by the lake that night. They had a fire with them; that's how I knew, but the glare from the moon was too much for me to see, but they looked to be struggling with something," she whispered. I nodded, taking notes in a notebook that mysteriously came from our prefect. Chrys was wearing the sweater I had gotten her, along with a bright, orange amulet.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, pointing to her chest.

"From my father, believe it or not," she whispered. "It helps me focus on my power, for some reason."

"I think it was your father's power, and he ran because he did not want your mother to know," I whispered. She gave me a strange look, but she soon wiped it away and looked to her sweater. "I have no idea where this gift came from," she whispered. "A girl somehow knew my name and gave it to me, but there was no name on the "from" part. Maybe Midnight ate it off because it looked ripped."

"What did your host family get you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know if they sent it yet, but nothing so far," she whispered sadly. I nodded as the lunch bell rang. Every house was combined to one table, so Chrys and I took the last two seats at the far end of the table. None of Potter's friends were there, but I had a plan to beat them at their own curse.

"Did you ever eat a big Christmas dinner at home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Never," she whispered. "When they locked me away, they would only send down partially opened cans of certain things, a flask of water, that sort of thing. They never let me know what the day was, or the date. Everything I ever knew of those years were books. Those were the only things they ever sent down that actually made me feel better. I plan to read many of the books from this library this break, and throughout the year, well until finals."

"My parents would argue and yell at each other all the time. It was like they couldn't see me, and they definitely did not care about my well-being. My father was furious when he found out what my mother and I were. I was told everything my mother thought was necessary before I came here. It looks like your father would've done them same if he could," I whispered. She touched her amulet a little.

"I wonder why he left, though. That was the only reason why I was put into the basement in the first place: he was the only thing keeping her from doing it. I wonder how he knew," she whispered.

"We can get your records and see his blood status. Maybe he came here one day, but he might be a Muggle," I whispered.

"What's that?"

"They are those who do not have powers, like my father and your mother. They can sometimes, but very rarely, produce children, and if they produced a child with powers like you, I can understand perfectly why they would be scared."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," she whispered. "I'm sure that every Flame Witch needs to be told that their entire blood line would think of them as a freak," she said angrily. She finished her pumpkin juice quickly and left the table. I did not try to stop her as a chant of "Flame Witch" came from some Gryffindor boys. She continued to walk as I finished my food. I then went the library to find her.

In a back corner, she sat. Candles were lit to help her read and a large stack was blocking her almost entirely.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She glanced at me.

"I know," she whispered angrily, "But you know how I am."

I glanced to her amulet, which was bright red.

"Look at your amulet," I whispered. She did and gasped.

"How did it do that?" she asked. I shrugged and sat beside her quietly.

"I wanted to make it up to you though," I smiled.

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure? I was hoping you would be more prodding about a certain…item," I grinned. She glanced at me.

"Alright, but only because you seem so enthusiastic."

"Well, I got you the sweater," I smiled. She smiled.

"I got you the notebook, but I was given it before I came. I think I might have used it, but I can't remember. Writing is one of my things, but I haven't been able to use it. I used to make a flicker on my finger and burn things into the wood of the basement, but I think they found it somehow. I might've hit a pipe," she smiled. I grinned.

"I hope you and your father can make it up to each other. You need the guidance, I think," I whispered. She didn't say anything for a minute, but then she looked to me.

"I wanted to be in Slytherin, but the hat told me that it would not work and immediately put me in Ravenclaw. Why would it do that?"

"You are very smart. Ravenclaws are known for their smarts, and the hat could tell that you were good with education," I whispered. I saw that she was a little confused. "Well, think about it. You taught yourself control, you taught yourself not just give up on anything because you were abandoned, and you could probably teach yourself anything with the right hand. Slytherins are the same, but we are darker. You, despite the Flame, are a good person. Slytherin might turn you towards something you're not."

"Severus, can I write all of that down?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It's what you choose to remember, so of course."

"I just feel like…you should hear it again. I want you to stay good like me, okay. You and Lily both, even though we don't talk that much."

"She cares about you. She knows that, despite your powers, you are a good person. Gryffindor tends to be…smart but they cannot think. Those boys have no knowledge of how to be sympathetic or any of that," I whispered. She nodded.

"And you care about her," she whispered. I was stunned that she knew this, and I was a little taken back by someone noticing, but I could only nod. "It's nothing bad, Severus. Things happen, and no matter what other people think, you should care about her and she should care more about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I wanted to test her, really, and to see if she saw the same acts that I saw many times.

"She goes off with people who taunt you. A true friend would never take sides with an enemy, even if it is something as small as being friends with the bullies in your life," she whispered.

"You are wiser than any Gryffindor would be," I whispered. I looked to her stack. She picked up a black book.

"Never read this, Severus," she whispered.

"Why?"

"It is all Dark magic. I read it last night and I was truly horrified. They have one that literally crushes the skull of its victims."

"If I ever read it, it will be in the name of education on the subject," I whispered, holding up my hand.

"You have to take an oath, Severus," she said sternly. She lit a small flicker on her finger. "As long as this scar exists, you will follow that oath. Promise?" she asked. I held out my hand to her. I nodded and watched as she made a "C" on my hand. It hurt very badly, but I clenched my teeth and held it as she nodded.

"Can you do something, Chrys?" I asked. She nodded. "Write your father because he needs to know you got your gift."

"But…"

"I can help you, but it needs to be done," I whispered. She nodded.

"But only if you find time to talk to me. We will meet every night in the library, and Lily can too if she wants. We can study for finals together."

"I'll be there."



After taking his oaths, and I mine, Severus and I met and talked every day. He helped me write a letter to my father.

_Dear Father,_

_It's me, Chrys. I received your amulet in post and I want to thank you. It suits me perfectly and I wanted to know the history of it. I feel like it has something to do with my power._

_I also have something else to ask of you, and Mother as well: why is my power such a burden to both of you? It is a wonderful power, and it is very useful for many reasons, such as defense and potions class for when a little extra heat is needed. I want to know more about my power from you, or from Mother, depending on whose it was. I understand the whole Muggles and Witches thing, and I would love to know more about the family you both never gave me a chance to know. _

_Please know that this letter is not a sign of forgiveness, fore you both can __never__ be forgiven for the hell you have put me through, but it can be seen as a window to get to that point and to give you a successor. I am smart, just like a friend told me. I am in Ravenclaw, if that says anything. Please, answer this letter and my questions, and know that I am happy here and I am not troubled in life because of you, it is all because of my power, despite my love for it. Thank you, again, for my amulet. It is beautiful and I would love to know what kind of stone it is._

_Sincerely,_

_ Chrys Pyronson, Flame Witch_

Severus proofread it for me before we tied it to Midnight's leg. As he flew off into the dimming light, a train whistle was audible through the sound of falling snow, along with the knowledge that I would finally feel as if I belonged since the beginning of my journey to Hogwarts Academy.



Lily was very fond of me, and she loved my amulet and new sweater. She liked our study session idea and they both helped in any subject where help was needed. I actually found myself helping Severus in Astronomy. He thanked me deeply for the help and showed me his test grade to prove of my teaching abilities.

"Typical Ravenclaw help, right there," he smiled. Lily nodded in agreement with a confused look on her face as I passed her a book called _Hogwarts Houses: A History_. She nodded and promised to read it over the next weekend. Severus promised to check out the book himself once he finished with some books on other academies across Europe. I enjoyed them very much and I felt happy when Severus accepted them.

Over the next few weeks, I watched every morning for the mail, hoping to see Midnight in the swarm of owls, but I never saw him.

"Your father is probably trying to talk to your mother. It is very hard once they run out," Severus smiled.

"They separated?" Lily asked. Severus nodded sadly. "When was this?"

"I received the letter this Monday. My father was asking if I knew my mother's address because she took quite a few of his things. I just assumed that she had walked out on him," he whispered. Lily then glanced at his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked. He glanced to me and I shook my head slightly and looked down to my paper.

"Just an accident in potions, but I like the design it left, so I decided not to get it healed."

"It looks like a 'C.' How did that happen?" she asked sternly.

"Like I said, an accident. I was probably moving when it happened. Right, Chrys?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Can you help me on this Transfiguration spell? Since Midnight is gone I can't do it right," I smiled as something landed on my shoulder. "Midnight!" I smiled. He hopped onto the table and Severus took the letter off his talon. "Then you can help me, boy!" I smiled, rubbing his feathers.

"Chrys, look at the seal," Severus whispered. A seal was burnt into the paper, and I knew it was from a Flame Witch power.

"You can read it when we're done, once you're alone," Lily whispered. I shook my head quietly as I turned the letter in my hand.

"Severus helped me write it, and he can read it when I'm done," I smiled. I then broke the seal.

_Dear Chrys,_

_I am glad that you like the amulet. As you assumed, it is a family air loom. I wanted to tell you about that, but I had to be careful to send out this letter._

_I am happy to hear that you are in Ravenclaw. I was in Slytherin personally and your mother was in Ravenclaw. She may not seem like much of a Witch from the outside, but she was very powerful in her day. She wanted me to tell you that._

_I wanted to explain a few more things than blood to you. Yes, I am the one who gave you the power, but that was not what ruined your time with you and us. You see, I am a Death Eater for You-Know-Who. I was just starting things with him when you came along, and your mother hated it because she knew how valuable you would be to him. You are a pure blood all the way, but you are also, just like you call yourself, a Flame Witch. Your mother was so afraid after I decided to leave, so she hid you away. Your name could not be changed, so we wanted to see what would happen once Hogwarts contacted you. The host family was our best option, and despite Dumbledore's knowledge of your history and your need to learn to protect yourself, he saw, through spies of course, that the family was the best route for you. Your mother and I do still care about you, but the danger is real. Please, take every step you can to take your Defense Against the Dark Arts to the best it could ever be, and please, be watchful. I have but a small part in You-Know-Who's fan base, if you catch my drift._

_I hope your power becomes greater in time, sincerely,_

_**Jonathon Pyronson**_

"You look stunned," Lily whispered. I nodded.

"Well?" Severus asked. I shook my head. "What did he tell you?"

"Yes, my parents split up, and it was about me, but not in the way that I always thought. My father is a Death Eater," I whispered as quietly as I could. Lily looked confused, but Severus lost what color he had.

"How is that possible? You're in Ravenclaw."

"I know, but that is because of my mother."

"Your mother? You're Pure?" Severus asked. I nodded.

"And what difference does that make, Sev?"

"None, but from all she told me, I just assumed that…"

"That one of them was a Muggle?"

"One with good tastes, maybe. Listen, it makes no difference," Severus stammered. I realized, at that moment, that he had problems saying the right things to her. Somehow I knew that I would always be number two to him, even though he and Lily would loose touch. Somehow I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO: AFTER HOGWARTS

Lily went off to somewhere I had never heard of, but she was not alone. She fell in love, but somehow with James Potter, the one who faithfully bullied Severus and me for our seven years at Hogwarts.

Severus and I decided to live in a small apartment while we attended an academy with heavy ties with the smartest of Hogwarts. Severus was going into the Dark Arts and other higher studies, but I wanted my position as an assistant teacher at Hogwarts. Severus was proud of my progress, and I was glad to have him there to help me with my studies.

Midnight was still my loyal companion, but Father could not send letters to me, and he advised me during my second year to no longer write to him. Severus knew about this You-Know-Who character, and he knew a lot more than I thought he should. Dark Arts became his thing around Year Three, around the time where Lily started being good friends with James's group. I knew it was bad from the start, but I said nothing to Severus, until I found him in the very back of the library one night. He looked a little red in the face. I knew of his struggles with Potter's group, and I watched helplessly from a classroom. Lily tried to protect him, but she was soon walking off in deep anger.

"What happened?" I asked. He did not look up as I sat on his level and put my arm around him, but it was quickly thrown off. "I was only trying to help!" I said sternly. "I saw what happened earlier, but that's not it, is it?"

"Do you have to be so nosy?"

"Severus, stop this! You've helped me with so much now listen to me! You cannot keep this in much longer!" I whispered. I came to his ear. "I know that you like Lily and I saw how angry she was today," I whispered, barely audible to even me. Severus did not throw me off this time. "Listen, I know what it's like to feel rejected. My family threw me out, remember? They found out about my father from Dumbledore, but I am forgiving Dumbledore because I want to help teach there one day. Why didn't I give up? Because you told me that I was good without my father to ruin things for me. Tell me what happened or you will never have this personal reminder again," I whispered sternly into his ear. I stood and began to walk away.

"I will not say it loud," he whispered. He had been crying, I knew, but he quickly composed himself for me. I sat across from him. "I called her a Mudblood."

I knew, from his teachings, that he had made a horrible mistake. After convincing him to apologize, he realized the full extent of his words. He and Lily never spoke again, but I knew that he was always near her, watching and waiting for her to return. The moment he learned of her and James, I had to keep him from running out of the library. We made it to an extended janitor's closet.

"Stop it! It is not worth murder, Severus! The dementors would take you immediately! Stop!" I screamed, crying through the pain of a broken shoulder. He kept trying to run, so I made a large fireball. "Move and I will hit you! You've left me with no excuse, Severus!"

"Let me after him!" he mumbled incoherently. He wasn't making a lot of sense at the moment, but I knew he wanted blood.

"Severus, stop and sit down!" I screamed. He listened to me and stopped. "Please, don't do something you may live to regret. Listen, Sev, she's gone for now, but maybe it was meant to be."

"It wasn't, and I know why! Why can't I talk around her? Why must I say things I don't mean to the wrong people?" he asked angrily, hitting his head in his opened hand. I put my hand on his shoulder and squatted to his level.

"Please, just remain calm about this, okay? Remember that I still want a friend here, not in Azkaban," I whispered. He calmed, and we both did not attend her ceremony, which was mostly because we were accepted into the academy and we were taking horrifying entrance exams. Severus and I were wonderful test-takers, and we were able to get started on many of our courses that we would need.

Around this time was when I began noticing the major changes in him. He began going out at night with dark people. Many were not from our school, but some were from Hogwarts. They were in Slytherin and they were some people that Severus called friends, but I knew that something must be up with his relationship with these strange characters.

One evening, he came in for dinner. I made some little cans of soup with my Flame power.

During our meal, a knock sounded at the door. Severus answered it because I was doing something with my reading.

"Hey, Snape," a dark man whispered. I glanced at the men. I was used to Severus's darkness, but these strange people took it to the next level. All had a moving tattoo on their right forearm.

"Did you need any help tonight, Chrys?" Severus asked. I nodded.

"I have a report and I need you back by midnight to proof it," I said sternly. He nodded and waved. "Aren't you going to finish your soup? I can't reheat it then," I called loudly. He came back into the room and downed the bowl in a few gulps.

When he did this, he blocked the men from seeing me.

"You will explain to me who these people are and about why they seem to see you more than I do," I said under my breath sternly. He nodded and left quickly, not even bothering to say goodbye.

I drew a sketch of the tattoo and continued my reports and homework for the evening. It was almost finals time and I would soon be receiving an internship in Transfiguration at Hogwarts. The old teacher was much too old to keep the job, so a newer lady with ten years of experience was taking his place. She seemed nice, and Dumbledore informed me that she was very good at her job. She would often take the form of a grey patterned cat.

As I thought of her, the door opened and Severus came through, latching it quietly.

"I still have that report, but it was more of a reason for an explanation, Severus. I think I should know about these people," I whispered.

"Listen, only you would worry."

"When you break oaths, I worry. You aren't just into the Dark Arts for education anymore, are you?" I asked sternly. He looked away as he sat beside me and looked over my paper. I grabbed his right arm and lifted his sleeve, revealing the same tattoo on the arms of the men. "Severus! What does this mean?"

"Nothing…"

"It is more than nothing and you know it! Tell me or go!" I yelled. I then stopped as he gathered his things. "Wait," I whispered. "Please, don't!" I whispered sternly.

"What then, Chrys? I do not wish to tell you, and it obviously is enough to end our friendship."

"No, but…please just give me the comfort of knowing who these people are. I fear them, Sev, I completely get the vibe of evil and pain. You're with Him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"You-Know-Who!" I whispered loudly. He sat down again.

"Chrys, I don't want you to worry. I will confide in you, I promise, it's just that…I can't talk to you about it," he whispered.

"Why not? I know they want my head, and seeing them makes me fear it even more."

"You are right. Your father has contacted me and told me to take care of you, and by doing this, I can make sure of it," he whispered. I looked to my paper in anger. "Please, let me continue in this without leaving me."

"I don't know if I can. For some reason, I know why my mother was so angry when she discovered that the father of her child was the equivalent of a demon."

"Demon! I am not a demon!" he spat angrily.

"Then what are these people? I am left in the dark about what my father is, what you are, and yet somehow I know what and who I am!" I called.

"Chrys, don't bring yourself or your father into this. I have a way with my own life, and I have chosen this route."

"What was I supposed to choose, Severus? Water goddess or Fire queen when I'm lighting up things every time I get angry? Come on with this…nonsense! I knew you for better, but I must be wrong, right? I thought that since you were my first friend, I could remain your friend and rely on you to stay on the right path despite temptation. I care about you, Severus, and that is the only reason why I am going to still act like I have no idea. Please, stay and help me finish this term. Then you can do what you want," I whispered. He looked to me sadly as I sat down in my seat.

That night, I actually looked to Midnight for comfort. It was the first time since Severus and I had become good friends, but I knew it was the time.

"Midnight, I want you to help me get through these years, okay. I want you to be with me forever, okay? I love you, Midnight, and if you ever go evil, I can see why," I whispered as I tried to avoid my emotions. I listened around me two weeks later as Severus packed his things to leave. He promised to write, but I knew better as he walked out my door for the last time.



Midnight and I got through two years of school with many areas of fear, failure, and other problems, but I was soon not only working with McGonagall, the new Transfiguration teacher, but with many different teachers, including Dumbledore. He enjoyed my presence and I often scheduled his days. I was very happy with where I was, until I received a letter from my father.

_Dear Daughter,_

_I have finally found your friend. You will meet with him again very soon, and I want to tell you that he is wonderful in our numbers. You should be proud of his schooling and what he has now become. I would say that he is one of the strongest wizards that ever lived._

_I need to tell you that your mother is not well. She worries often, but I am protecting her. This owl will return to her after you are finished, so send this letter to her. She knows that you are well from updates from Dumbledore, but she knows nothing of me. She will soon know the consequences of our actions._

_You are in grave danger. I refuse to use your name or mine, so please do not return this with your name. Your mother will recognize my hand immediately, I know. You were a different story, but that is not why you are in danger. They know where you are, and they know that you cannot be attacked where you are, but you will be sought after to either join or be killed. Please, prepare yourself quickly and be watchful. Spies are common and they are everywhere, and I think you might know this if you read the _Daily Prophet_ like most of your surrounding wizards and witches._

_Let me tell you one thing: never let your power be seen until you know it is the right time. You will know, believe me. Please, remember that I will be watching out for you, just as your friend and I will be. Dumbledore is safe, and he will be your protector until you venture away from your current location._

_I love you both very much and I will try to remain as safe as possible. I will send a letter on your birthdays from now on. If they do not come, please just remember that I love you very much and that I died protecting you._

I wanted to go directly to Dumbledore, but his office was full of guests from the Ministry of Magic, who is very powerful and tries to control as much of the wizarding world as possible. I knew very little about their power or strength, but I did know that they were very vulnerable at the moment. Many were dying, just as every paper noted. Hundreds were missing and many older Slytherin males were missing. Quite a few Hogwarts students of the Slytherin house disappeared after their seventh year.

I watched everyone around me in fear. I asked Dumbledore to stay in my room over the weekends, but his answer was very…shocking.

"No one is here watching you. Severus has told me so."

"Severus?" I asked. "Severus Snape?"

"Yes. He visits me often, but he wants me to leave you in the dark, but I must tell you that he will be teaching here. I told him that you will be his assistant permanently. I need to tell you that he will be a very disturbed man when he comes here tomorrow. He will watch the place before he takes his post."

"What will he teach?"

"Ironically enough potions. He will be the Head of House for Slytherin. I expect that you knew that already."

"Not really," I whispered. I looked to the window quietly.

"Would you like for me to tell you what is going on or would you like to ask him?"

"He will not tell me anything, so I would like for you to tell me," I whispered, not knowing what to expect.

"Please, take a seat and keep a clear head. Severus is not in danger, but Lily Potter is in terrible danger. Severus is negotiating with Voldemort for her life. He does not yet understand that all of them deserve to be saved."

"All? Isn't James the only other?"

"No. They have a small boy named Harry. I will talk with you both when he comes here tomorrow night."

"I hope she lives."

"We all do," Dumbledore whispered. I then tried to return to my desk, but it was gone. I found it in a small room in the dungeon, which had extended down towards another large room filled with supplies needed for potions. A small office was just before the classroom, and Severus's name and title was engraved on the door. I touched it quietly and went into my office, where my room now was, and prepared myself for bed.



I was sent to Dumbledore's office at midnight the next day. Severus had come in with a letter, which he refused to open. I was shocked when I saw him. He was soaked from head to toe and the letter was equally as drenched.

"Hello, Severus," I whispered. He nodded but said nothing as Dumbledore looked to the letter.

"Sit down, both of you," he whispered. "What happened last night?"

"My tattoo is gone," Severus whispered. He rolled up his sleeve. Nothing was there as Dumbledore said a small spell towards both Severus and the letter. Water flew off them and disappeared. I looked to the letter. I automatically felt the fear of dread as Dumbledore opened the letter.

"Please, prepare yourselves. We all know exactly what was planned, and we both know of the power Voldemort had. Severus, why were you out in the rain?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's dead," he whispered. Dumbledore opened the letter and read it very slowly. I looked to his face for conformation, but he remained the same.

"It was a known thing beforehand, Severus. We must protect the boy. Voldemort will return, just as you and I know," Dumbledore whispered. Severus looked away from me. Uncontrolled breathing was heard. I looked to Dumbledore.

"What happened, though? If they both died then why did Harry live?" I asked.

"There are certain phenomenon in the world. He will be famous, and with fame comes trouble. I know this very much, and I want to warn you both that the task of protecting the boy…"

"Who cares about the boy! She is dead!" Severus sobbed. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he threw it off.

"Severus, quit being selfish and open your eyes. You know that Voldemort was arrogant…"

"Just like James," Severus sobbed. "The child will be just like him. I want no part of it, protecting him. I wish…I wish I were dead!" Severus spat. I went white, I knew.

"You do not mean it, Severus. You will help me protect the child. He has her eyes, her exact eyes. The personality will probably match her also. He will be ultimately just like Lily. Please, Severus, I cannot do this alone. We will all protect him," Dumbledore said sternly. "I want you both to go down to your rooms. Chrys, make him some tea."

"I have a question that my father would want me to ask."

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Am I still in danger?"

"You and Harry will need equal protection. You both will need to make sure that you are not in danger," Dumbledore whispered. He then came to my ear. "Keep Severus from making his death true. You and Harry need him. Voldemort will return, I know it."

"I promise," I whispered.



Severus and I were in his office. I was writing as he sat in the dark corner, staring at something.

"You need to eat, Severus," I whispered.

"I'm fine," he whispered sadly.

"No, you will eat or I will go hungry."

"You do not have to suffer because of me," he whispered. I stood quickly and went in front of him.

"You are suffering because of memories. Severus, I cared about her too, but I understand that Voldemort is a cold-hearted bastard who does not care about anyone other than himself. Do you care to deny it or look at the facts?"

"You are right," he whispered.

"Then eat!" I said sternly. I handed him a sandwich. I ate one angrily. I wanted Severus to live and I wanted him to understand that he was not completely alone.

Just then, Midnight flew into the room with a letter attached to his leg. I took the letter and thanked him. I put down my food to read it.

_**Dear Ms. Chrys Pyronson,**_

_**Your father, Jonathon Pyronson, has passed away. His funeral service will be held November 13 at 10 a.m. in your hometown. A train will leave from Hogsmede on November 2 at 4 p.m. if you wish to attend. Please reply as soon as possible to reserve your spot.**_

"What in the world?" I asked. Severus looked to me.

"What is it?"

"My father is dead but I have to reserve a spot to attend his funeral," I whispered. Severus looked to me. "I don't understand what that is supposed to mean."

"You must go to Dumbledore."

"I cannot and will not leave you. Come with me, please," I whispered. He stood and we both walked to Dumbledore's office. We were let in calmly as I noticed the new secretary. He was a tall, dark man, and Severus seemed to recognize him quietly. I tried not to notice as Dumbledore sat up in our previous seats.

"What is it, Ms. Pyronson?"

"I just received this letter," I said quietly, handing him the letter. Dumbledore looked surprised.

"I cannot tell you whether or not your father is alive, but this could be a trap by Death Eaters who still wish to carry out Voldemort's work. I will not stop you from going, but I would advise you to stay," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I still do not understand why I am so important," I whispered. Severus looked to me quietly.

"You have valuable powers and you have a pure blood line with a Slytherin reference. You are very powerful in both worlds."

"Worlds? What do you mean?"

"You can easily decide between good and evil," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded.

"I want to attend the service, but I will not go alone," I whispered. Severus looked to me.

"I cannot go with you," he whispered. I shrugged quietly.

"Then I guess that I can go alone."

"It will be very dangerous. I suggest that you practice some defense spells tonight. I also would advice you to not send Midnight when replying. He might also be in danger," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded as Severus and I went to his office again.

"Why are you going?" he asked.

"It is my father and I still care about him. I wish to attend his service even if it means being attacked by more followers," I whispered sternly, using Severus's pen to quickly write a reply. I signed it in Flame and looked to Severus.

"How do I send this out?" I asked.

"You must go to the owl tower tonight and send it," he replied. He had returned to staring at the object as I looked to the above window. Snow was starting to fall.

"It must snow more than I thought here, but I will go if you walk with me," I whispered kindly.

"I understand that you care, Chrys, but I would rather not go out into the cold."

"Severus, I am a Flame Witch. I can keep us warm."

"Did you recognize the man in the office?" Severus asked. I shook my head. "Well, he is a spy, and I guarantee you that he is only here because of you. The Dark Lord's followers think that his leave is only temporary."

"Do you still follow Him?" I asked. He did not say anything. "Listen, I wanted to talk with you some. We haven't seen each other in years, and I would love to know what my father was like. He wrote to me saying that he met you. Where?"

"It was with the Dark Lord, of course. Your father had worked his way towards the top leaders, but I was still more valuable. He had family, which is why he was not seen as valuable. The Dark Lord assumed that I had no one, since he does not yet know of our connection."

"I am beginning to wonder if it still exists, or if it ever existed."

"What do you mean?"

"You were a great friend when we were younger, but I felt as if I was always a passenger to you and Lily. I know you cared about her, but did you have to throw everyone else aside?"

"I cared about you…"

"Then why was she always the one to get attention at certain times?"

"When?"

"Birthday, Christmas, good grades," I replied. He gave me a confused look. "I made the best recovery in my grades from our studying. She was just the one who tended to lean on you. I'm not saying that she isn't smart, but I could use the confidence, Sev. She always had everything she ever needed, but what did I have?"

Severus blew on his hands as we walked across the grounds. I made a little bit of Flame in my hand and put it over his hands.

"I thought that you understood everything," he whispered as we walked up the stairs.

"How can I understand something that always happens to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents left me, my host family left me, and the only two friends I ever had were too consumed with either each other or one," I said sternly. "Explain to me how that has never happened to me before. I was left alone by you when you decided that evil was better than a fire oath," I whispered. We were in the tower now and I found the ugliest owl to deliver the message. I tied it to him and he flew off into the night. I then looked to Severus. "Explain it to me," I said sternly.

"I really did think that you understood. You never complained or…"

"Why would I complain to something I was used to? Why would I?"

"But you could've told us," he whispered. I shook my head.

"That would get me nowhere and you know it. You will always be the same and she will always be just as arrogant as the man she died with."

"You take that back!" he yelled angrily.

"Why should I? If she was your true friend she never would have taken offense to a worthless word!"

"Take it back!"

"No! I have every right to be angry and I will stay this way until I am forced from it!" I said angrily. I began walking down the stairs slowly before looking to him and saying, "I will go to my father's funeral only if we act like adults and train for the worst." He nodded as we returned to his classroom.



The next morning, Severus and I prepared my bags for the trip. I was ready to face whoever was after me. I knew that I had to have a firm belief in my cause. I ate breakfast quietly before returning with Severus to my room.

"I want to escort you to the train," he whispered.

"Thank you, Severus," I whispered. "Would you like to come along?"

"No. It would not be polite or appropriate. Are you afraid?" he asked.

"I should be, but your help in my preparation has made me feel confident."

"That's good," he whispered. I was not facing him at the moment. He touched my arm. "I wanted to apologize. I did leave you out a lot, but I want to thank you for being there for me last night."

"You needed me to be," I whispered. "I would love for that night not to have happened, but it did. At least He decided to spare you."

We walked out of the school and towards Hogsmede.

"I want you to write us as soon as you get there. It should be safe in your hometown, but remember to use this owl. His name is Peanut," Severus grinned. He still looked stressed and extremely hurt. I knew that his smiling days were over, but I still, for some odd reason, felt like I should still hold my ground. I was still hurt by everything, but I understood that he was in love. I wondered if I would ever have love as a train whistle blew in the distance. The rumbling sound of a halting train sounded.

"I want to see you when I get back," I said sternly. "I'll miss you over my time, alright?"

"I will see you here when you return."

I smiled to Severus as I boarded the train quietly. I took my seat carefully and looked around me. Many dark figures were around, but I felt safe, for some reason. I waved to Severus as we pulled away. I put away my bags, keeping my amulet hidden and my wand in a safe place.

About twenty minutes into the ride, the train stopped at a small station.

"Everyone off, but you can leave your things," they called. Peanut squawked a little as I was followed from the car by five dark men. Masks soon appeared on their faces. I was outnumbered seven to one, but I had something that could protect me.

Flame Witches were more than just a wand and a bag of fire, but they also had other powers, such as Invisibility, Levitation, Portation, Metamorphosis, and Sight, which is being able to see into the future. Severus read me this part, and in our preparations, I was given challenges that would allow me to use them. It paid off very well.

A flash of green light came from behind me. I pulled out my wand and levitated over the group. They all had this power.

"Where's her Flame ?" one asked.

_"Never reveal your fire until the moment is right. It will prevent any very harsh attacks in the beginning,"_ I remembered Severus saying. I smiled to myself and went invisible. They looked around.

"She couldn't of Apparated," one called.

"What happened?" another called as I kicked one in the face, knocking him out cold. I turned around quickly as a stun flew over my head. I sent a curse towards them, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to fall.

_Five more left. I wonder if I can use my Fire now. Hmm, they would expect that, and the numbers are not too bad,_ I thought, turning to the man who appeared to be the leader. I hit him with curse after curse, but he deflected them all, but one did take out another one of his guards.

"Come out and fight like a true Witch, Pyronson. Make your daddy proud!" one yelled mockingly. I then thought of something.

I hovered to an area of stones and picked them up. I then used my light Flame to heat them until they were orange, but they were invisible while I was touching them.

"I have my own means of fighting, and I am not a coward," I said sternly, hurling the rocks at his face, causing large whelps to form from the heat. I smiled as I turned to the group. Curses were being hurled at me.

_The numbers are three to one and they are getting restless. I should show myself and use my Fire._

Just as I finished my thought, a scream sounded from the train.

"Not yet, Chrys!" a man yelled.

"Shut up, Jonathon!" the leader called. "We still have to kill them both," he smiled. I became angry, but I held it in and used all my force to kick the leader's right-hand man between the legs.

"Oh! Oh!" he screamed. "That little bitch!"

"I'm using it guys," the leader yelled. I then used my Fire to make a large fireball. I threw all my anger into it before projecting it towards them. All three looked massively burned as I returned to the now moving train. It gained speed quickly and the three very burnt men began chasing after it, but they could not catch up as we left the small station.

"Chrys!" a man called. I turned around to see him.

He looked like a male version of me. He was wearing an amulet made of the same stone, and both of ours were red.

I remembered my invisibility, but after I came out of it I could not see him.

"You have to stay invisible. There are two more here and they are looking for us both…to execute us," he whispered. He noticed the confused look on my face. "I am your father, Chrys," he whispered. I looked to his bindings.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Spells. I can't use my Fire when I'm in this," he whispered.

"Can I try to get them off?"

"No. It would only make things worse. What ever you do, try not to use your power. They can see it and they will cast the curse. It goes for heat, so even if it does not get your Flame, it will go for your body. The good thing is that we can go Ghost."

"Ghost?"

"You can go so invisible that objects cannot affect you. You must think that you are dead in this moment or it will never work," he whispered. I looked to the four men coming towards me.

"Did she come onto the train?" one asked another.

"No, but the train left the other three behind. The idiots thought they had her outnumbered when she used her Flame to attack them. I saw it with my own eyes."

"I thought they were negotiating with her, just like we did with that other one."

"No because she knew from the start. I'm trying to figure out who could betray us."

"Snape couldn't of because he followed our orders."

"I thought he re…"

"He did, but he already knew about the whole plan. It's working out without the Dark Lord, even though he would have loved to carry it out himself. Jonathon was good to him, but he knew it had to be done. He knew that they both were a threat."

"She answered the letter using a different owl."

"Probably something that Dumbledore told her to do. She doesn't have the same one who sent it either. Her owl isn't with her either."

"Her owl?" a different man asked. I recognized him as the secretary as my father and I hid in between the seats.

"She has a solid black one. We told you about that one, you moron," the main man whispered angrily.

"I bet you told her too!" the third man said angrily. The main three agreed and pulled out their wands as the secretary tried to negotiate. His efforts were stopped by three bright, red flashes of light: the Killing Curse.

"Get rid of his body and try to find that girl."

"Do you want me to stop the…?"

"No. She came on here looking for the man who called to her. She knows that she has an ally on this train."

"Are you sure that he didn't escape?"

"I'm positive. The two freaks discovered their other powers while we weren't watching them. I'm telling you that we were betrayed."

"Fredrick gave the book to Hogwarts that had the article on Flame Witches. That's how she knows about her Levitation."

"Levitation?"

"Yeah. Before she went invisible, she Levitated, but we can do the same thing."

"But the book would tell her that it was not from knowledge that she could do it. Something tells me that we should talk to old Fred about this new information."

My father and I watched as the two men confronted the third at the very front of the car. With much force, they stunned the man and threw him from the train.

"Listen to me, Chrys. You need to get them against each other. Do you still have your wand?" he whispered. The men were coming as I nodded. "Hit the front man and crawl under the seat. I will be fine because they think I'm…" he whispered as the men came closer. He gestured towards the next car, behind him. I nodded and readied my wand. As the second man crossed by my father, a sound came. The men drew their wands, but the first did not turn around. I then fired a curse at him. He fell to the ground and turned to the other man.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "You betrayed us!" he screamed, sending the Killing Curse to him and throwing him from the train.

"Now," my father whispered. I stood and fired numerous fireballs at him. He fell out of the train and was hit by it. My father's binds came off and he hugged me.

"I'm glad you aren't dead," I whispered. He nodded and took my hand, dragging me to the back of the car. "What are we doing?"

"You mother is on this train and we have to safe her before we go past the next station. It's only in a few miles, but at these speeds…" he trailed.

I ran with him until we came to the last car, where a curse held my mother to the wall. Her wand was on the floor at her feet.

"Chrys!" she cried. My father then looked to me.

"Say _Jerfot Hound_ at the bindings," he whispered. I nodded as we started saying the curse. The bindings soon hit the floor. My mother grabbed her wand as the three of us ran towards the front car.

"Now what?" I asked.

"This car will be removed along with all the others, except for the one behind the engine. Grab your things quickly and run towards the front. We will meet you there," my father whispered. He then handed me a notebook. "Here are your answers," he whispered as they continued to run. I grabbed my things in complete panic as the train began to slow.

I remembered nothing about this moment as I ran towards the front of the train. I began to feel as if I had been stabbed in the leg. I had to go slower, just like the train. I climbed from one car to the next until I heard the whistle from it's closest point. I realized that I was at the car I needed to be in. I then went invisible for some reason.

"Don't go in there without protection. We love you," my mother whispered from behind me.

"We will remember you forever," my father called. "I hope you forgive us."

"I forgive you," I whispered. I then felt them go off into the sky. As I opened the door, I saw their bodies thrown all over the car. Blood covered everything, including a disfigured man who was laughing uncontrollably. I felt deep anger as I looked to my father, whose eyes were still open.

I grabbed his amulet, along with one on my mother's neck, prepared a large fire strike, and killed the crazed man violently, just as the Ministry of Magic appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE: HOGWARTS BECOMES HOME

I remembered being covered in blood myself. I was given a shower and a warm room as people began coming to me. They asked me many questions, but I was too shocked to answer any of them. They all decided to leave me alone and I was left to get some sleep, but it would not come to me. All I could feel was the last moment my parents' spirits were on this earth. I _felt_ them slip away from behind me. They were better now, but I was going mad. Seeing murder is not the best thing in my life.

My memories were being crushed into my head at a blinding speed. People began awaking me to ask questions, and none of them made any sense. They thought that I had murdered my parents, but I knew otherwise. The crazed man did, I knew.

"Tell me what happened, Ms. Pyronson."

"Those people, why did you kill them?"

"Are you unhappy?"

"Please tell me the story of your childhood, please, Ms. Pyronson."

I was tired of the people, but the investigation had to be done, I was told. I told them all I knew once I could talk, but none of them believed me. I was soon taken to a cell in a tall tower. I did not care where I was as long as I had my belongings. They were denied to me at first, but after constant begging and refusing food in unless they were given, I was handed my bag, my father's and mother's amulets, and Peanut, but they kept my wand. I was in bindings of some sort and my Flame did not work. I sat scared and alone, staring at the book my father gave me until I had to know that truth.

_**Dear Chrys,**_

_**This is the truth to your entire life, and those before you.**_

_**I was born to Mr. and Mrs. Harper Pyronson. I have a sister named Amber, but she accidentally set her house on fire when she was twenty-six. Your mother was born to Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Carson. We both met at the same academy you attended with Severus, but we did not begin dating until our senior year, which ended with a large graduation celebration and a wedding.**_

_**Ten years into our marriage, you were born. There was a son before you, but he was taken away from us (we were very young then, but I will tell you that some nice people took him in. They went by Grace and James Ansley, if you want to find him). Your mother discovered three years later that I was with the Dark Lord, which I had been since the beginning of our marriage.**_

_**Your mother hated the entire idea of the Dark Lord and everything involved with it. Around this time, my power was a daily accordance with her, but the outside world, such as the Dark Lord, envied my powers, and they knew that you and me both were a major threat to them. **_

_**Due to this, I was thrown out of the house, and your mother, in love, locked you away. No one in the world knew you existed until you went to Hogwarts. That is when I became your protector, along with the host family, but they could not deal with the Dark Lord threatening them, so they threw you out.**_

_**I wanted to tell you all of this because you needed to know everything. Your mother and I loved you very much, and we would give anything in the world for us to be together longer, but the crazed man was set on killing us since the beginning of your journey at Hogwarts. He was under a curse from the Dark Lord and it set him out to kill us. **_

_**If you have discovered this, then congratulations, if not, here is my will. I, Jonathon Pyronson, leave all of my worldly possessions to my loving wife. If she is no longer with the world, then my possessions go to my daughter, Chrys Pyronson. **_

_I, Carolyn Pyronson, leave all of my worldly possessions to my loving husband, Jonathon Pyronson. If he is compromised also, then let all of my possessions go to my beautiful daughter, Chrys Pyronson. Tell her that I cared for her deeply and that I hated the way her childhood came along._

_**Chrys, remember that always, and any last words we had. We will always be with you through the amulets. When the times are right, we will appear to you. Please, remain with Severus and Dumbledore. They **__**will**__** protect you at any cost, I know it. He has done the same with Lily Potter, a recently murdered mother of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Please, what ever happens, remember that your bloodlines will protect you, and please, for your mother's sake, do not go to the Dark Lord's side if he returns, which he is likely to do. We loved you very much,**_

_** Jonathon &**__ Carolyn Pyronson_

I lifted my head from the notebook. My tears were staining the sheets as Dumbledore stood above me. Severus was standing behind him quietly.

"I told you that she should've stayed. Her father was just killed last month," Dumbledore spat angrily to Severus.

"A month?"

"Yes, Chrys. Listen, you have a trial in three days. They will make you see the whole scene again."

"Why?"

"They must know what happened. Listen, I will be your lawyer and Severus will be there with an energy potion. You will be perfectly fine."

"Their will," I whispered. "Read this and return it to me," I whispered sternly. I felt completely out of it.

"Why is this so important?" Severus asked.

"The Dark Lord, he had them killed. Revenge, revenge killed the old man. I killed the old man because he wanted me. He killed my parents for Voldemort…a curse. My father…knew," I whispered.

"How did he know?"

"The book…the extra powers…psychic abilities, they work," I whispered.

"She's delirious," Severus whispered to Dumbledore.

"Hush now, Severus. She needs to be given that potion now. She cannot speak clearly."

"We are taking care of her," a voice said. It was one of the men from the train.

"Get out of here!" I yelled.

"She's delirious, just like Severus said," he grinned as I tried to light my Flame .

"You were on the train! You knew about the man! You worked for Voldemort!" I screamed. Severus said nothing.

"She needs to have her rest," Severus whispered.

"I want him away from me!" I screamed. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I will take care of her and…"

"No you won't!" I screamed. "You will try to kill me, just like the rest of them did! Get away from me!" I screamed. Severus looked to Dumbledore quietly, suggesting that they all leave. Dumbledore nodded.

"Stay away from her," Dumbledore whispered sternly.

"But she isn't well."

"She is fine alone. Leave her to rest for her trial," Dumbledore said sternly. The man left angrily.

"I need someone to protect me from him," I whispered, looking to Severus quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Severus, sleep outside her door and try to get these bonds removed. She doesn't need them," Dumbledore whispered.

"They think I killed my parents!" I screamed.

"And we will show and prove to them that you did not do it," Dumbledore whispered.

"That man will try to kill me before then. There were nine people outside the train and four inside, not including the man. That man you just saw was one of the last men I hit outside the train. I hit them with Flame , which is why he looks so disfigured. He and the rest want me dead because they think that I, just like my parents, are a threat to Voldemort."

"But He is dead," Severus whispered.

"And I will be too because of his followers. They will not take this news nicely, Dumbledore, they will not. I _need_ protection. The trial needs to be right now."

"I will advise it…"

"Demand it!" I yelled. "Go before they leave!" I yelled. Dumbledore nodded as Severus looked to me.

"Have they fed you?"

"I can't remember. I only remember…the train. I saw my parents, Sev, I _saw_ them, after they were dead."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came to the last car, I knew it was it because of the whistle. As I went to open the door, they spoke to me. They were dead already. They told me to prepare myself and then…I went inside and…" I cried. I then began to sob uncontrollably. The memory was coming back to me quickly in a rush of mixed emotions. My body was purely exhausted, along with my mind. I sobbed as Severus hugged me. The man then appeared at the doorway. He tried to stun Severus, who stunned him in return, but Severus was much more powerful.

"Guards! Guards!" Severus yelled. Two men appeared. "This man tried to attack us both!" Severus spat angrily. He kept his wand drawn and facing the man as he came out of his trance. His wand was then taken as he tried to fight them, but they stunned him with a much more powerful spell. I looked up to Severus quietly. I was still crying.

"I will protect you," he whispered. I sat with him beside me until I heard someone else climbing the stairs. A guard came.

"You must go to your trial now," he said. The two men escorted me to the court.



"We will now see to the Pyronson Murder Trial," the judge said sternly. "Please present Ms. Chrys Pyronson. Ms. Pyronson, how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty," I said sternly.

"We must see the evidence. Please extract the moment," the judge called. I was confused by what he said, but a man with a wand approached me. I realized that it was my wand as he put it onto my head. Painfully, he made me see everything until the murder. He then pulled a long, silvery string from my head. I could not grab my head as I clinched my face in pain.

I looked up painfully as the moment played on the screen. It showed me standing in front of the door.

I clinched my eyes and ducked down. The courtroom gasped as they saw the truth. The man's laughter then came into play. I felt the anger again, but I did nothing as I heard my heaving breaths. I was committing the murder of the man. The court groaned as the memory went blank.

"Well, Ms. Pyronson, I see that you indeed have committed a murder. Why?"

"He killed my parents and he was under the influence of a curse from Voldemort. He would have killed me if I would've allowed him to live."

"Why do you say this?"

"Voldemort's followers fear my power and want me for dead. That was the motive of my parents' deaths and it will be the motive of mine unless you let me return to Hogwarts where I belong."

"Why Hogwarts?" the judge asked. I looked to him. He seemed very evil, but I ignored it.

"My protection is there, my life is there. I have no where else to go and I cannot continue to fight."

"Do you mean the intruder?" the judge asked. The court murmured quietly until the judge banged a hammer. "Well?"

"Yes, Sir. He was one of them men on the train. They used curses to kill each other, the ones on the train, but nine others tried to kill me at a small station just west of Hogsmede."

The courtroom erupted in confused conversation until the hammer sounded.

"What do you mean?"

"They sent me a letter telling me that my father was dead. I was going to attend his services, but that train was the closest departing train to his service. They planned it this way and tried to attack me. They almost succeeded, but I had been training. I knew that I was in danger, and that is why I anticipated the attack. Those nine men were…"

"Trying to attack you?" the judge asked. I nodded as the same bailiff took that memory. They court witnessed that attack along with the Flame and my reuniting with my father. The screen continued to play out the moments until I was running through the train.

"Do not let me witness that again!" I yelled. The court gasped as the screen was turned off.

"I will now turn to the council. The evidence has been presented to the court," the judge called. "Council, all who say guilty raise your hand."

A few hands sprinkled the audience. I was very nervous as I looked to the judge.

"All who say not guilty, raise you hand," the judge called. The audience's hands rose quickly and remained until the judge banged his hammer. "Ms. Chrys Pyronson was acting in defense and did not kill her parents. She is here by released to Albus Dumbledore and will reside at Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry," the judge called. I smiled as my belongings were handed to me, including the amulets, my wand, and the notebook. Severus and Dumbledore helped me outside to a Port Key, which we used to return to Hogwarts, just in time for Christmas holidays.



Severus watched over me carefully as I recovered from my traumatic experience. My parents' things began arriving and I soon had a full office. Severus enjoyed reading a few of the books that came. Many were on the powers that my father and I shared, but they were still very factual in other areas.

"Did you know that you could travel from place to place on a thought?" Severus asked. I nodded.

"I remember hearing that somewhere. I think it's very useful, but it should be for when I get older," I whispered. He nodded.

Over my few weeks of Christmas break, I had many nightmares. I had to ask Severus for something to prevent me from using my fire. I often would awake to the sights of something smoldering in the room, probably because I was "being attacked" again. Severus tried giving me remedies, but nothing helped me at all, including plainly not sleeping.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked one night.

"I'm trying to avoid nightmares by not sleeping," I replied. The next morning I started having visions of the event. Dumbledore knew that it was just stress and he told me to sleep before the visions became worse. It worked, but I would still have dreams from the train.

"There could be a remedy," Severus whispered.

"What?" I asked. It was Christmas morning, which would be a great time for a remedy.

"You remember at the trial how they took a strand from your head?"

"Yes, and it hurt," I said.

"Well, if you take out that memory, it will only be an imprint, which means that you can sleep easier, and you might even forget."

So, my Christmas present was casting the memory away, but I could always look back on the event, but I decided not to.

"You have gone though more than I have," Severus whispered. I shook my head.

"I have gone though nothing but my own type of hardships," I whispered. I was trying to make him feel better. He let himself fall deeply into love, and I knew from his body language that his days of happiness ended the night that Lily died. I then realized that I wanted him to think of me like that. I pulled the thought away, but I had already missed his statement.

"So, you admit that I suffer," Severus whispered. "Dumbledore wants me to start teaching in March. The other teacher will be gone, but we will gradually be taking over. The students will start having classes with me in January."

"It will give us something to take our minds off things," I whispered. He nodded quietly as Midnight flew down with a letter.

_Dear Ms. Pyronson,_

_I am writing from London. My name is Justin Ansley and I have recently learned that you are family to me though our parents. I have not been able to reach them by phone or letter, but a man informed me of you recently._

_I wanted to ask a few questions beforehand that you might be able to reply with. I wanted to know about a certain amulet that I own. It looks like fire, and it is very beautiful. I wanted to know, also, about the power. I have not been told anything about you, but the power triggers when I am angry. It shoots balls of fire out of my hand. It is the reason I am an orphan, at least from my adoptive parents._

_You may reply to me in London. I have a wife and a daughter, but they understand my powers. My wife is a Witch and my daughter is already "firing" up the household, if you know what I mean._

_Anyway, I am happy to know of you, just as you might be happy to know of me._

_Love to all,_

_**Justin Ansley-Pyronson**_

I looked to Severus quietly.

"My brother has written me."

"Brother? What are you talking about?"

"My parents had another child, but he was taken away when he was a baby. He has the same powers, from what he said. He married a Witch and they have a daughter who already has the power."

"Do you think they could be in danger?"

"Why do you say that?"

"The men know of Midnight and they could have easily intercepted him," Severus whispered. I looked away from him.

"I want to forget that, Severus," I whispered angrily. He said nothing as I looked to the letter again. The corners were burned from what looked like his power.

"I think you should tell Dumbledore when he returns," Severus whispered. I then remembered that Dumbledore was gone, and fear gripped me quietly. Severus must have noticed. "You are safe within these walls. Filch keeps the gate locked."

"Like those can protect me," I said angrily, near tears. "They tried to attack us in a high-security tower. What can a gate and a man with a demented cat get us?" I asked, crying now.

"You are perfectly fine as long as we are together. I am very good with curses, remember?"

"They still think you're on their side, remember?" I asked, sobbing now. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You have the ability to fight them all, and you know it."

"What happens if the power doesn't work? There is a spell that keeps us from using our power. One blow from that and I'll be wiped out!" I cried.

"How did you know about this?"

"My father had it on him when I found him. He could only go invisible."

"Are you sure it was a curse?"

"He told me about it. He was a Death Eater just like you, remember? I want to know the secrets he knew, Severus. They could save my life from these…these…morons. I need to learn better spells, better curses, and I need to learn about myself. I have no idea about the power I have."

"You need to read each of the books that come here, and you need to go into the Restricted Section and read every book on powers, spells, curses, battle techniques, etcetera. You have to prepare yourself mentally for what you have to do before you can attempt to do anything."

"I know that, but I am lost without him. You'd think I would be perfectly fine since I never knew him, but I knew that I had a connection to him the first time I saw him."

"He was your father…"

"More than by blood, Severus, but by the power. I would know anyone who had the power, just like I would know anyone who was evil."

"You can detect it already?" he asked. I nodded. "That is very misleading, though."

"I knew about the secretary, the man in the tower, and the judge, but I pushed it away."

"You knew about the judge?" he asked, purely in shock. I nodded.

"I told myself to push the thought away, though. I knew I needed to in order to stay composed in front of him. There were many evil entities in that room."

"You are right. Many Death Eaters attended, hoping to see you in person to learn you, and your next location. They still want your head, for sure. The only way to make sure that they never recognize you is by study your Metamorphosis. You need to learn how to become someone you're not," he whispered. I knew exactly what he was talking about, and over the next week I read everything I could on the subject before attempting to become certain people. I became objects, people, and even animals when the time came, but I still preferred my old identity.

I loved my eyes the most. Just like my amulet, they were unpredictable, unless I was angry. Anger was a very familiar emotion to me. I realized during this time that it had remained a trigger of my power, but I had learned to control it. I was ultimately good because I chose to not use my power in vengeance but under composure, except for when I killed the man.

Suddenly, that very night, the visions returned and the nightmares became the worst they had ever been. Severus remained at my side and scribbled a desperate note to Dumbledore, who was still not in the castle. Severus knew the danger I was in as I returned to my demented state. The feelings inside me jumbled, just as my mind did. Things were no longer clear and I had to be under constant watch.

The real danger was when the students returned. Many Slytherins would walk into my room, but I would never know about them until Severus angrily ran them away from my room. We began keeping them both locked as Dumbledore came to look upon me one night.

"She looks awful, Albus. She has completely become sub-conscious all of the time. I believe that it is the work of a spell."

"But no one was allowed into the castle until the students returned, and the gate was only open long enough for them to enter."

"I know that, Sir, but someone must have come into the castle. She is too far away from us right now for it to be natural. She told me that she could detect evil, and we both have been trying to figure out exactly what she could do to protect herself in the future. She wants information on her father, like the secrets that he knew, but they would be impossible to get at this point in time."

"You forget my abilities, Severus, but she is also forgetting hers. Chrys, you have a very powerful mind. You must mentally fight off these demons before they will stop their tormenting," Dumbledore whispered. I could say nothing, but I slowly began telling the darkness inside me to go away. I threw fire at it and forced it away, and this is how I found my newest power.

Severus had fallen asleep beside my bed when I came into full consciousness again. I used my new power to send his book from under his hands, scaring him half to death.

"I have a new power, Severus," I smiled. He nodded and handed me a letter from my brother.

"He has been sending letters almost weekly. He desperately wants a reply, but Dumbledore has taken the care to inform him of what has happened."

"Thank him for me. I have more to fight against right now, like pure sleep. You and Dumbledore are right about the spell, though. I am still trying to see what he looks like, but I think I will know after tonight," I whispered weakly.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"No, but I want to thank you for everything you've done," I smiled. He nodded as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.



Inside my dream, I was surrounded by students. I forced myself down to our office, where a dark man was standing outside the door. I hit him with a Flame in the right leg, enough to render him immobile. He looked to me with fear as I took off his mask.



"I can't believe it," I whispered as I sat in Dumbledore's office. I was drawing a sketch of the man who had the spell against me. The shocking part was the amulet. All of mine were accounted for, but this one was not just an odd reflection.

"Who could it be?" Severus asked, looking at the picture.

"They have an amulet just like mine, I remember that much," I whispered. I looked to Dumbledore. "Those letters have been coming weekly, Severus said. When did you reply?"

"I haven't yet, but I was going to this morning. Why do you ask?"

"Can I see all of his letters to me?" I asked. Severus nodded and we went to his office, where I had been for two months, they told me.

"Here is every single one of them, including the first."

"Let me read it," I whispered. I held it in my hands and opened it quietly. I read for a little. "_I wanted to know about a certain amulet that I own. It looks like fire, and it is very beautiful," _I whispered. I looked to Severus before running to Dumbledore's office. Students were everywhere, but none of them spoke to me as I went up the stairs. I said the password quietly and walked inside. I then frantically knocked on his door.

"What is it Chrys?" he asked.

"Don't reply to his letters! Look at what he has!" I said frantically, handing him the letter. Dumbledore nodded.

"Go back to your office until I think this over. Read the others also," Dumbledore whispered. I nodded and went back towards the office.

Students began looking very familiar. I looked around in a pure state of déjà vu. I then went towards the office, preparing a fireball. I looked to the man.

"Hello, Justin," I said darkly. I then hit him in the leg, just like in the dream.

"How did you know?"

"Why would you do such a thing? Severus!" I called. He opened the door, wand drawn. We both dragged him into the office.

"Send Midnight to Dumbledore and tell him of this," Severus whispered. I nodded as Justin tried to run. I picked up a letter opener with my power and put it directly in front of his nose.

"Move and it comes off," I said sternly. "Midnight!" I called. I wrote a note on a small piece of paper. "To Dumbledore," I whispered. Midnight then flew into the hall. "Why did you do it?"

"I had to know what strengths you had. The Dark Lord seemed to think that you were very valuable because of your power. He knew I was loyal though, and he kept me around," Justin grinned darkly. I moved the letter opener down into his leg and forced it in, causing him to scream.

"Our parents died because of that power, and Voldemort did not want to spare you!" I said sternly. "Maybe we should contact some of his followers and see how you fare," I said evilly. I looked to Severus and nodded. He went to his desk quietly.

"I see that you have allies here," Justin said darkly.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, I should know my sister well, and now I do," he whispered. He tried using his Flame, but a spell flew into my head. It hit him full force and bindings grew all over him. He tried using his power, but nothing worked. He then went invisible. I did the same.

"You can't hide from me, Justin," I said sternly as Dumbledore came into the room. I used my Flame to signal him. Both Dumbledore and Severus hit Justin with a powerful stunning spell at the same time, causing him to be in my view and theirs. I became visible again and looked to Dumbledore.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Sight," I replied as Justin made his last breath.



The Ministry investigated everything about Justin and discovered that he did have a family, but they were recently murdered, soon after I was taken into my visions.

Dumbledore quickly improved screening at the gates of the school, and I soon felt safer than I had ever been. Severus and I were teaching a class of first years and everything was going well for the summer holidays.

Severus and I went to my childhood home, which was left to me in my parents' will.

I gave him a small tour, skipping the basement, of course.

"I like this house," he whispered. I nodded.

"It was nicer up here. The first time I saw it well enough to understand it, I was being made into a pretty little girl so that I didn't look so abused. It was very hard for me here," I whispered. I took him into the kitchen, which had pictures of my entire family before we were separated. My father's tattoo was clearly visible above my head and the picture had all of us giggling.

I then went to the basement. Electricity no longer went to the house, so I used my Flame to guide us down the stairs.

The rafters were just as I remembered. Burnt words were everywhere, and books were thrown about the room. I gathered them all into a large box in the corner of the room, which was my bed at the time.

"You lived here for nine years?"

"I have no idea. I tried keeping a calendar once I read about one in a book, but I had no idea what day it was, if it was day or night, or anything that would help me to know. I just remember the books and growing out of my clothes gradually. I never heard any voices, just the sound of footsteps. I always hoped it was someone who could rescue me, but no one ever came until the letters from Hogwarts arrived. It was essential that I attended because I don't know what I would be like otherwise," I whispered. Severus looked around the area quietly.

"I thought that I had seen many bad things, but this is the worst," he whispered.

"Well, it will be sold soon. I need the money to help pay for my school days and it will help provide for the children I will never have, I guess," I whispered sternly. I grabbed the last of the books I had found.

"Where are we going now?" Severus asked.

"I guess to the attic. You can follow me in case it's locked. I was never too good with that spell," I said. I left the books on the dining room table before climbing the stairs and looking up. Nothing was there, so Severus and I walked to the end of the hall, where a staircase was. At the top was a door. It was very dark, but I was too busy trying to climb the steep stairs. Severus put his hand on my side as I touched the doorknob. Severus and I were then lifted into the sky, spinning in the process.



I awoke quietly beside Severus. I looked up to see five or six masked men. The spinning had affected my mind and everything was unclear.

"Finally she shows up here," a man whispered in a thick accent of some sort.

"Severus did what he could. She's waking up so don't use your real names," a man whispered. He then kicked me over onto my back. "Hello, Flame Witch," he smiled.

"What do you want with me?"

"To kill you, just as we have done to your parents, sister-in-law, and niece. Your only sibling was your own doing, though."

"He knew what he was doing," I whispered. I then went invisible and levitated, awkwardly over the room.

"Start going for anything!" the leader yelled. Curses of all types were flying all around me.

_I don't want to be here! To Hogwarts!_ I thought strongly. I closed my eyes and opened them as the sound became quiet. I was lying in Severus's office. I looked around quietly and became visible again. I then went to Dumbledore's office.

"Chrys? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. I sat in his chair.

"I went to my childhood home with Severus. The attic's doorknob was a portkey. I was being attacked by Death Eaters when I thought about coming here. My Portation must have worked," I whispered. "I wonder what happened to Severus…" I trailed.

"What is it?"

"He knew about the portkey," I whispered. "Their leader, he spoke something of it, I think."

"Where were you?"

"I have no idea. The portkey made me so dizzy that I was heavily disoriented. I am still confused," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded and looked to his watch.

"Severus can return soon, but he might not. Did you leave anything valuable at the house?"

"I left a box of books on the dining room table. I would like them back, if it's possible."

"They will search the entire house, and it will all be destroyed unless you use that power again. Do as you did before, but think of your childhood area," Dumbledore whispered. He knew it wasn't my home, and I knew what it was.

_I do not want to be here. Take me to hell._

I opened my eyes to see the box on the dining room table. I grabbed it and thought, _I do not want to be here. Take me to Hogwarts._

I appeared in Severus's office. I put the books on my desk and walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Was anyone there?"

"Not yet," I whispered. I felt very weak from using my power. "I need some of that energy potion that I was given at the tower."

"If you begin using your power, it will strengthen. You should eat something sweet in between each time until you are strong enough to not need it," Dumbledore whispered as his fireplace became green. Severus then fell through it.

"Where did you go?" he asked angrily.

"I was saving my own life, Severus!" I yelled.

"They thought it was my fought, but I convinced them that she was never there in the first place."

"Did it work?" I asked angrily.

"No, but they cannot try anything here. They are going to burn down her house after they finish searching where we landed."

"Where did you land, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it was Malfoy's place, but I am not sure. He has a boy now, so I do not think he would have such affairs in his house."

"You mean murdering a good friend of yours because she can make fire with her hands?" I asked. "What the hell did they mean by you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They said that you did a good job by bringing me there. What the hell was that about?" I asked, my Flame coming out of both hands. "Severus, you knew! That's the only reason why you let it stay dark on those stairs and it's the only reason you even bothered touching me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Severus whispered. I threw my Flame into the fireplace and looked to Dumbledore.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered sternly before thinking, _I refuse to be here anymore. To the Ravenclaw tower now!_

I was then in my old room. Midnight was sitting on the stoop as other birds flew over the grounds below. Large water birds met on the lake and their squawks could easily be heard.

I felt all alone again as I heard footsteps in the hall. I immediately went invisible and touched Midnight, sending him into the invisibility also.

"Chrys, are you here?" Dumbledore called. I said nothing, and Midnight kept silent as Dumbledore left the room. Severus was in the hall, I knew.

"Was she in there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"She would not go back to that dreadful place," Severus said sternly.

"She will show when she comes, Severus. She feels betrayed, and only you can fix this," Dumbledore whispered as I levitated to the door, leaving Midnight on the window.

"I knew very little. I felt danger, and I never thought that they would do such a thing."

"You should not have been angry with her when you returned."

"But I almost died trying to convince them that she…"

"She knew that her life was in danger, Severus. She knows about her powers, and she knows when to save herself. You have not treated her perfectly, and in that moment you were an enemy."

"She knows that I would never hurt her!"

"She knows that you would never hurt Lily," Dumbledore whispered. "She understood your bond with her more than anyone because it kept her from being close to you. She needed a friend then, and she knew that she could not be completely alone. She also knew that you were never there for only her, it was always for Lily."

"What do you mean?" Severus spat.

"She was always in the backseat, being led by what route your feelings took. She still feels that way sometimes."

"But Lily is gone."

"She knows that, and she also knows that you ultimately broke the main basis of your friendship."

"What do you mean?"

"You made an oath with her, and you have not healed the wound, which means that your alignment with Voldemort is something that proves that she never mattered," Dumbledore said calmly. He was making me realize other reasons why I should be angry with Severus.

"She was my friend, and she knows…"

"She cannot get into your head, Severus. She will show up when she does, and when that time comes, you must wait for her to come to you," Dumbledore whispered. They began to walk away from the door. "I am thinking about separating your offices. She will work with the other teachers unless she voices otherwise…"

I looked to Midnight. I went to the window.

"It's just us again, boy. Let's go to the lake together," I smiled. He squawked loudly. "Alright, I'll go. Stay near, though, okay?"

I then went invisible and levitated down from the tower. I smiled as I landed on the ground and walked to the lake. Everything looked so beautiful as two brooms came from the distance. I watched as two men came towards the school.

I felt their evil immediately. I hit them with Flame quickly. They tried to find me, but I would quickly levitate to other areas. I went onto the roof and built a large Flame . I threw it, hitting them both and knocking them unconscious.

I then ran to the doors and stunned them before running around the side of the wall. Both Severus and Dumbledore appeared.

"What in the…these were two of the men at the house."

"They are dead, but who killed them?" Dumbledore asked. I looked to my amulet, which was deep red. I then levitated above the school as two more men appeared from three different directions. Dumbledore, Severus, and I drew our wands.

"Who killed these men, Severus?" one called.

"We have just found them here," Dumbledore replied. "Now leave this place before we blame you."

"We wish to talk on the whereabouts of Chrys Pyronson. Is she here?"

"She was for a short time, but she just disappeared about an hour ago," Severus replied.

"Why do you seem so happy about it, Severus?" another man asked. He was directly in front of me. I quietly prepared a heavy Flame and hit him in the head with it. I then used my transportation to take me to the Ravenclaw tower. I watched as the five other men approached Dumbledore and Severus angrily.

"Either you have some sneaky moves or you are hiding a Flame Witch," one man yelled.

"Our friend here is missing his face and hair," another yelled. They were becoming very confrontational as I levitated, still invisible, to Severus and Dumbledore. Everyone had their wand now and I knew that other Death Eaters were en route. I then went into my Sight.

I saw stuns firing. One hit Dumbledore, but the worse hit Severus. Both needed to be out of the area to be safe.

I then looked onto the house. No one was there but two guards. I could not take them out, so I returned to the present moment and listened to the speech.

"Well, what was it, men?" a man asked angrily. The group made yells in agreement.

"We are not sure, boys," Dumbledore replied calmly. The men were all circling Severus and Dumbledore. I quietly prepared myself to take all three of us to the dungeons. I then decided on the Great Hall so that we could lock the doors quickly.

I went behind Dumbledore. "Lock the doors," I whispered as quietly as I could.

"What was that?" a near-by man asked as the doors began locking behind us.

"Our caretaker has apparently voice-activated our locks. Our protectors will be here soon, so I think you should all leave," Dumbledore said rather humorously.

"I think we should take care of these two wizards, boys. I think they're hiding an enemy of our Dark Lord, and we can't have that," a man smiled evilly. I put my hands on Dumbledore and Severus's shoulders. They did not react as the Death Eaters levitated and became masked.

_Take me to the Great Hall with these men!_ I thought strongly. We were all engulfed in Flame and we soon appeared in the Great Hall. I was almost completely unconscious as I heard numerous stuns hitting the doors. The windows were being hit with spells also as the three of us ran to the dungeons, but they had to carry me. I was put onto my bed where I passed out.



I awoke with Dumbledore and Severus in the room. They both sat with wands drawn. Sounds from above signaled that the castle was still being attacked.

"What time is it?" I asked weakly.

"You went out about four hours ago," Severus replied. "They've been trying to get in since then."

"Have they made progress?"

"The door is weakening with every blow, so it might come down within the hour," Dumbledore whispered. "Chrys, they are after you. Have you practiced the power that changes you?"

"I can easily do it, just like the Portation."

"Good," Dumbledore whispered. "I want you to go down, the same as before, and let them try to kill you. Go down with a stun."

"So, I need to Flame out when they hit me and then come here?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore whispered as the blows became heavy. "Hurry. Severus and I will be waiting."

I went to the Ravenclaw Tower by walking. I was still very weak from the battle before, but I could do what they wanted.

I went to the window, where Midnight still sat. I patted his head lovingly as I hovered down to the group.

"Leave this castle," I said sternly.

"How did you get here?" they asked.

"My own secrets," I replied. "I want you to leave this castle now."

"Well, it appears our little Flame Witch is having a few demands upon us boys!" the leader said. I recognized him as one of the men I had Flamed at the train. "Shall we show her what we think of her little _demands_?"

Stuns began flying at me. I then screamed as I Flamed to the dungeons. I landed in the middle of Severus's floor, laughing heavily. I then turned into another person.

I gave myself long, black hair, the kind I had always wanted. I made myself taller, but I wanted a smaller waist, so that changed. I knew I had to change my eyes, so I made them where they changed with my mood.

A mirror confirmed my work and I grinned darkly towards Dumbledore. I looked Evil, just as many female Death Eaters appeared.

"My name will be Raven Pyróne. Midnight will be the same name, but I want to turn him into a raven," I smiled. Severus and Dumbledore nodded as I whistled for him. He soon appeared on my shoulder. "What do I say?"

"_Raven Transformus,_" Severus whispered. I said the spell with ease and Midnight was soon Midnight the raven. I smiled to Dumbledore.

"You will be in the Slytherin house, by the looks of you. We cannot redo it because it will recognize you. You will be an assistant," Dumbledore whispered. "To Severus."

I merely nodded and looked around the area.

"I need to change my office to make it less Chrys and more Raven," I smiled. I walked to the office and turned it into a dark room. Black was ever-present, even more in my office than in Severus's, but I had to get away from my original office.

My books and other things were hidden. Then I looked to my wand. Just like I wanted, it was changed into a long, black wand instead of a tan one with cherry swirls. I smiled as I looked outside. The men were gone and Hogwarts was safe, and the Flame Witch was presumed dead.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR: RAVEN PYRóne

The newspapers were filled with news of Chrys's death. I felt happy for her new change, but I was shocked by how dramatic it was. Severus and I discussed everything that must happen in her life to ensure that no one knows until she tells them.

"She will still have all of her powers, so her Flame will need to be from spells instead of from the hand," Severus whispered. I nodded.

"We will need to tell her that. Her power is what made her a threat, but if it is all through the wand then they have nothing to be afraid of," I whispered. Severus nodded and went to her office to inform her.

I looked to the fireplace a man from the Ministry of Magic appeared.

"Good afternoon, Albus," he smiled. We shook hands and he seated himself in front of my desk. "I hear that this Chrys Pyronson died here on Hogwarts's grounds."

"She did. She did so to keep them from entering the castle."

"Many parents are concerned that it is not safe here anymore, since this little incident."

"I ensure you that it was a minor situation. Chrys was a very brave person and she needs a hero's farewell."

"I thought that the body burned on an instant."

"Every more reason to have a small ceremony here before the school year begins. August fifteenth seems like a wonderful date. I will plan everything."

"I hear that you will be hiring another person to take her place. Who will it be?"

"A young woman from another district," I replied. "Her name is Raven Pyróne. She will be here very soon and she might even be in her office now," I smiled. The man nodded.

"It was good to speak with you again, Albus. I will tell the _Daily Prophet_ about our little chat and inform them that Hogwarts is still the safest school in the land."

I smiled as he left through the fireplace. I then went to check on Raven. She seemed happier as Raven, despite her appearance. I feared her going over to the Death Eaters, but I knew that she would decide for herself in time.

"Do you like my office?" she asked.

"It's very lovely. Has Severus spoken to you about the spells?"

"He has. I have even been practicing. There's a book about Fire spells in the library. I plan to check it out after the first of the year. Severus is going to help me read it."

"It's good to see you two speaking again," I whispered.

"What do you mean? Oh! I'm fine now. I don't have my old problems anymore, but I still want to know why they wanted to kill me so bad."

"Voldemort fears anything stronger than he is, and he knows that you and I are threats to him, just like the boy. You will need to protect him too when he comes."

"I will begin preparing very soon," she smiled.

That night at dinner, Severus informed me of her thoughts.

"She wants revenge, and I think she sees her options clearly. She wants to go undercover, just as I have been doing, except that she wants to be with them fully," Severus whispered. I was appalled, but I had no time to think on the item because wizards and Witches were coming from all over the land to say farewell to Chrys.

It was Raven's first chance to show herself to the public. She ended up standing alone, but I think she knew why. She was considering her evil tendencies, so of course it would appear that way.

"We are gathered here today to say farewell to a wonderful Witch and woman, Ms. Chrys Pyronson. The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Jonathon Pyronson, Chrys grew up very near Hogwarts. She is from the Ravenclaw house, just as her mother was. Her father was in Slytherin and was also very powerful. Both had the power of Flame and used them regularly in defense classes. Everyone with this mysterious power is dead now, ending with this young soul we are honoring here today. We will release Fire Flies in commemoration of all of her family: her mother, Carolyn, her father, Jonathon, and her brother, Justin. Farewell to all fore you will never be forgotten," a man called over us. Everyone sent off a Fire Fly into the mid-afternoon air. The crowd soon disbursed, but someone was missing.

"Where is she?" I asked Severus, who shrugged.

"She was right behind me during the entire ceremony, but now she's gone," he whispered. We both searched the grounds until it became dark, and then we went into the Great Hall for dinner. She was not there, but someone there had seen her.

"I wondered who that person was. She was so…evil looking, even worse than the Dark Lord himself," a lady said. "I seen him me-self once. I watched him kill an innocent neighbor of mine for no apparent reason! You should have been there to save her, Albus. I always heard that He was afraid of you."

"He is indeed, Miss," I replied. Talk of the Dark Lord soon filled the table as Raven suddenly appeared at the doors of the Great Hall. The room silenced as she sat at the very end of the table and began eating a bowl of soup. Whispers began again, but the chatting had stopped, for the most part.

"Does she seem different to you, Albus?" Severus asked quietly. I nodded and pointed to my arm. He looked to her but saw nothing. "They wouldn't be there, remember? I haven't seen mine since that night…" Severus whispered as quietly as he could. I said nothing as Raven left quietly. Chatter of her quickly filled the table.

"Weren't you looking for her, Albus?" the same lady asked. I nodded. "I don't see why you'd be looking for a dark soul like that. She scared me half to death!"

Murmurs of agreement filled the room as the desserts appeared. Severus left before he finished his, but I said nothing as I spoke with these last remaining guests.



Later in the night, Severus came into my office. It was very late, but it was very important business.

"What is it, Severus? You look worried."

"I am. It seems that she is on their side now, Albus. She is doing biddings with Malfoy and a few others high in the group. I was informed by owl about an hour ago, but I wanted to prepare myself to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"She will be doing her part with them while she teaches."

"She knows what she is doing, Severus."

"I think she's serious about this, Albus. I have never seen her like this."

"She had to change herself to hide from them. She probably wants revenge for everything they have done to her. There is no reason why that should not be the case."

"Then why are there four books missing from the Restricted Section of the library?"

"Which ones?"

"_Dark Magic_, volumes one and two, _The Ultimate Death Eater_, which was written by a very well-known Death Eater who was in Azkaban at the time, and the same book that I read, _Curses for the Modern Evil_. She has all of them, judging by the looks of it. No one else could get into the library, and I do not think that ridiculous groundkeeper of yours would have the courage to read such material."

"Do not worry about it, Severus. She must decide for herself. Besides, it is in her blood. She is Slytherin in such because of her father," I whispered as a sound came from outside the door. "Please, do not worry about her. I understand that you want the best for her, but she does not need extra pressure from us at a time like this," I whispered in my lowest voice. I then opened my door with my wand.

"Hello, Severus, Albus," an afraid man whispered. He was from the Ministry, by the looks of his robes, and he had a large item in hand. "I have something for you to see, Albus. It was just released within the hour and it will hit newsstands before morning in London."

I looked to the front cover to see Chrys.

"She was much younger and with Lily Evans at the time, but it's the only one left of her. They believe that her real father was not killed as they believed, nor her mother."

"What?" Severus asked, confused by this whole event.

"A couple in northern England believe that she was their long-lost daughter. They claim some relation to the whole group of those Flame Witches, or whatever they were called, but no proof has been seen by anyone."

"We thank you for this first edition, Sir," I whispered. He nodded, leaving the entire stack on a chair beside the door. Severus took one and carefully read the article.

"Should we inform her?" Severus asked quietly. I shook my head.

"She would be too distraught and it might blow her cover. Her form has been consistent, right?" I asked. As soon as I did, Raven knocked on the door. "Good evening, Raven," I whispered. "What is it, dear?"

"Someone just came into my room with a camera and snapped pictures of me and everything. The little…mongrel was trying to follow me, but I stunned him. He's in the hall know, passed out," she whispered, out of breath.

"Why didn't you Flame here?"

"Some woman was near here, by the looks of it. I haven't figured out how _not_ to Flame yet, but I have been writing spells," she said quickly. "Anyway, it looks safe. Take my hands."

Severus and I did so cautiously. We opened our eyes to the same man as before lying on the ground, a camera near by, but Severus was the first to see the amulet.

"Take that away from him!" I whispered furiously. "I thought you hid everything!"

"I told you, he ransacked my room. He burst in, scaring me half to death, and started snapping pictures and throwing things to and fro. He must've seen the edge of the necklace part because I hid them all in the very back, in that closet," Raven said quickly.

Severus looked at the amulet.

"This isn't any of your amulets," he whispered. I looked to the amulet. I nodded in agreement.

"It must've been Kelly's," Raven whispered sadly. "She was my little niece. This sick man must be trying to get every piece of information on my old family as possible, and I guess he thought he needed to see what kind of place this had become," Raven whispered angrily. She looked to me. "I thought you were keeping the gate locked."

"He was delivering a package to me before he came here. He got down here rather fast, though," I whispered. Severus nodded. He glanced to me quietly, signaling that he needed to speak with me, but there was no time because the man was coming around, groaning loudly and opening his eyes as he squirmed in pain. Severus and I immediately drew our wands, and Raven did after a moment.

"Huh?" the man called, finally opening his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You ransacked a room not belonging to you, and I am charging you with trespassing," I said sternly. "You will never do such an act again."

"I might," he whispered, Flaming away from us all.



After the first of the school year, Raven finally gathered the man's identity. Dumbledore and I were afraid to ask how she had obtained it, but Dumbledore assumed it was her new life among the Death Eaters. Mystery shrouded every bit of her new identity, and this reporter was not the only part. Dumbledore's theory was that she worked with them, but not all of them. He figured that the reporter thought that it was just a faked death and came to investigate, and he also presumed that the man never worked for who we thought he did. The robes, we discovered, were the same type that were missing from a Ministry office in London. No one but Dumbledore knew of this, aside from the Ministry itself, and this was really only a partial help in our trespassing case.

Raven would look in on me often, but she would say nothing and leave quickly. She would have a strange look on her face before snapping for Midnight, who seemed to enjoy his raven form.

A few months into the term was when Raven began delivering strange letters from a man named Lucas Tremwell. I never got to read any of the letters, but I would often see Raven reading them after class. She said nothing, and her face revealed no expression. She looked normal, but Dumbledore spoke to me later in the week about what was really going on.

"Last weekend, a Hogsmede employee saw her go into that bar at the very end of the street, the one where many Death Eaters come for a drink. Well, the employee spoke with her daughter, a cleaning person at the restaurant. She said that Raven was speaking with the many people. She is going to try to help them find Chrys," Dumbledore grinned. "She is trying to set them up for depression, Severus. Everything is fine, I promise," he assured me, but the next report I received was not reassuring.

The library's missing books had grown to include _Dark Spells for the Dark Mind_, _Among the Evil: A Book of Demonic Accounts_, and, even more shocking, _Terrors Through Spells: Evil Incantations of the Demonic World_. Dumbledore knew nothing of this latest report, but I learned the best clue when I caught Raven reading one of the books.

"Why aren't you checking those out from the library?" I asked sternly.

"They'll never miss them. Besides, the Restricted Section is not so restricted to the curious student. Consider this a pleasant removal," she grinned darkly. She was becoming darker every day. Rumors about her being a Death Eater spread amongst my students, but none of us knew the real truth.

One afternoon, I caught her making a potion in her balcony. The smell proved that there were ingredients in the potion that could do real harm to anyone who touched it.

I looked around the area before trying to find the stairs. On her desk, with a quill and ink jar beside it, lay _Potions of Evil: Demonic Edition_. I looked to an open door and walked into it. Inside I found the stairs, and on them was Raven. She looked stunned, but said nothing.

"I take that you heard the explosion," she whispered. I nodded. "It was only a simple spell. It duplicates my Flame powers, just like spells but with more…bang," she whispered darkly. She looked to her hand, which was cut. "I have a new power," she grinned as she put her other hand over the cut. It gleamed with fire before she removed her healthy hand, revealing a clean arm.

"What…?" I asked quietly.

"I can heal myself, Severus. I have tried it before, and I pray that I never need to use it," she smiled. She then looked to me quietly. "Do you know where I can find a book, a very detailed book, with descriptions about my powers and what they do?"

"You would have to discuss it with the librarian."

"That's the problem," she whispered. "The librarian hates me and runs any time she sees me. That's why the books are here and that's why I need either you or Dumbledore to get the book for me," she whispered sternly. I said nothing. "Severus, you need to do more research before you start judging…"

"I have and I do not like what I see," I said sternly, shocking her a little. "What happened to the anger about me breaking the oath? You've broken it, so why should I help you do anything?"

"You and I both know why. That reporter was no reporter, he was a spy _and_ a Flame Witch, and I want to know why he had that amulet. I have tried testing it with the only book I have on the subject, but so many of the pages are damaged."

"What book?" I asked, wondering why I even bothered with this.

"It was one my parents gave me; _Amulets of the Powerful_. I read through as much as I could, but I couldn't make out half of it because of the damage. Someone burned away the words and only left small sections about Flame Witch amulets."

"Maybe that is all they have," I whispered. She shrugged, awkwardly in this new appearance.

"I looked in the index and the pages for Flame Witch amulets are the ones that remain, but they don't help me, except with the test. I have to expose the amulet to my palm and light it in Flame . If it turns white, then it is a Vampire Amulet, but if it turns red, it is a Flame Witch."

"Then why don't you know?" I asked.

"Because it turned blue, like some weird security mechanism. Do you want to see?" she asked. I made no move, but she called for the amulet and it came to her. She then lit a Fireball in her hand. The amulet rose and turned a deep blue, but a line of red was inside this blue.

"It is a defense, but it also has a line of red," I whispered. She looked closely and nodded.

"I think it means what it says, but I can't be sure until I get the rest of the book fixed. I have tried the library for a book on repairing books, but it isn't in the regular sections, and I tried calling for one, but some kind of spell prevents it or something. I only heard some banging in the back."

"I wish you luck," I whispered, not showing any kindness whatsoever.

"Severus, why aren't you helping me like you used to?" she asked quietly as I turned away. I stopped.

"When you stand in my point of view, you understand that things are better when I stay in _my_ point of view," I said sternly. She was confused by it, and when I went to open the door to leave, she shut it with her powers and levitated towards me. I immediately drew my wand in defense, keeping a stern expression upon my face as I did so.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly.

"I want you to reconsider this oath. Remember I said it was only for educational purposes?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I am using this as another purpose. Dumbledore told you what you needed to know, and I told the maid who told her mother who informed him," she said quickly. She looked more like Chrys that Raven, pleading with me in her eyes.

"I have no idea what to think anymore, and Dumbledore has no means of trying to understand you. You changed, which is something I understand, but why you changed this much, no one knows," I whispered sternly. She was distracted, and I left quietly as she watched, not saying anything, even after I was gone.



The next morning, a letter was on my desk from Dumbledore. I did not read it right away, but another one from Lucas Tremwell soon was on top of it. The seal was broken already, and I knew this was Raven's doing.

I sat down quietly and read Dumbledore's letter first.

_**Dear Severus,**_

_**I wanted to write to you about this one. Only you can read this and be sure to destroy the letter once you have finished reading it.**_

_**I have just discovered that a detective has been visiting Hogsmede. He has no language of this area, but the cleaning lady and her mother have both informed me that Raven has an appointment with him very soon. They do not know his motives, but I am going to find out in a spying exercise. I am afraid that he is another Death Eater, due to his current location, but only you can be sure. Meet me at my office tomorrow morning at two. You must be completely silent about this, Severus. No one is to know we are gone except for Professor McGonagall and Filch, the groundskeeper. Also, please remember to destroy this after you finish and understand.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

I destroyed the letter like he said before turning to the other. A small crease of Midnight's beak was on the top of the envelope, and I opened it carefully, not knowing why Raven would send this letter to me.

_Dear Ms. Pyróne,_

_I have received your request for a visit. I understand that you want information in this area, and I have been trying to reach you for many, many moons now. _

_I will request from you one thing: a private meeting at the nearest café with a silent guard. He will be anyone of your choice, but remember to make sure that any information we reveal is safe in his ears._

_Please reply soon,_

_**Lucas Tremwell**_

I read it quietly, knowing what she meant and knowing what Dumbledore wanted: I was to spy on her meeting with him, but I had an invitation in my hand. I immediately went to Dumbledore's office.

"What is it Severus?" he asked quietly. I handed him Raven's letter.

"I do not need what you wanted, Sir. I will speak with her as soon as I am done here. Do you approve?"

"Of course, if you understand that you must tell me anything that you feel is right. Please be careful not to give away your position, Severus," Dumbledore whispered quietly. I nodded as he handed me the letter. I then went to Raven's office. She was in the very back of the room when I knocked. I said nothing as I handed her the letter.

"I take that I am to be your guard?" I asked. She nodded.

"Are you willing?" she asked. I nodded. She then went to her desk and put the letter away. Midnight then flew from the balcony and landed on my shoulder. A letter fell from his mouth and into my hand as he squawked quietly and flew back to his hiding spot.

I looked to the front cautiously. It was not from someone I knew, and I felt apprehensive as I put it inside my pocket.

"Is it from anyone by the name of Remington Jómbay?" she asked. I nodded. "He will be there also, for Lucas. You will be allowed to be in that form, of course, but you cannot speak to me. I told them that you were mute, but you were very intuitive and great in security. Lucas informed me that the two of you were not needed, but he wanted the extra precautions because of the information we were going to be exchanging," she said informatively, again more like Chrys than Raven. "You will be on an honor system," she whispered carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"You must sign a contract upon you arrival that keeps you within modes of silence, no matter what your 'condition' is. Lucas is no ordinary detective, either. He is a very powerful private detecting for Voldemort, and he knows who you are already, but I told him that you were not you, but a distant cousin," she whispered. She sighed. "Will I ever get a good response from you?" she mumbled. I ignored her and looked to the letter.

"Thank you for the undercover work, and I want you to get me when the time is right. We will have clearance, I guarantee you."

"Is Dumbledore in the know about this?" she asked. She did not wait for me to answer before going to the table and pulling out a blue amulet. "I found this in one of the letters from Lucas. I refuse to wear it, since I read that Flame Witch amulets cannot interact with other amulets. I want you to consult the librarian about it, and then Dumbledore, but for his answer comes a cost: he cannot attend. He will be risking both of our lives if he does, and I will not have it," she said sternly. The amulet was in my hands by now, but I handed it back to her.

"You will fight your own battles. I will be your guard, not your loyal servant. You must understand one thing, Raven: I need to learn to trust you again, and until you prove to me that you are not an evil fraud out to elope with the Dark Lord, then I will not be able to trust you. The Dark Lord will play tricks with you. He will learn who you are, or weaken you to the point of loosing your ability to keep the shape. He is _very_ powerful, and I have seen many people who were very close to him perish just because they were not up to his standards."

"Then why are you still here?"

"He uses me to spy on Dumbledore, just as he will do to you, but your information must be good or else you will perish," I said sternly. She said nothing as I left the room and went into my office, preparing to read the letter silently.

As I began to open it, Dumbledore came into the room with a written diagram of his duties of the night and mine.

"Albus, she knows that you are trying to spy on her. They already know of me, but you are risking our lives carelessly. I will report to you anything I can, depending on this honor system they have prepared."

"I understand," he whispered. He looked to my pocket. "What were you fumbling with?"

"A letter from the other guard," I replied. I looked to him sternly. "I have everything under control. I thought you had given up on searching through her every moment to find her evil flaws."

"I have, but I am concerned for safety."

"_You_ are compromising our safety, now please let us handle things. I will send up a red flare if things get too bad, so trust me," I said sternly. He nodded and left the room, but the day was about to begin, leaving the letter for the evening.

I opened it carefully and read the first line.

_Dear Severin,_

_I have heard that you are a wonderful guard, but can you be a wonderful spy like your cousin?_

I looked away carefully, not wanting to join another force, but I continued to read all the same.

_I worked with the Dark Lord for several years, and he came in rather late, but I know his secret. To preserve his secret, please accept this offer._

_I have been investigating the death of Chrys Pyronson for many days now, and I think that this meeting could reveal some parts that I have not come across before. This Raven is very powerful, and Lucas also knows this, but I do not think that he has investigated her completely. She is very good with Flame spells, just like Chrys Pyronson's father, who I can give you information on if you allow me to. Also, a recent book was presented to my friend Lucas. I think he is giving this book to her because of her desire to learn of Flame Witches and how they work. She wants to investigate Chrys's death just as I do, but I think she also knows how she really died._

_For your help, I will pass along a good word to Lucas, and he will grant you with any supply you may need in the future. It will be great doing business with you about an hour before the meeting, so confer with Raven about the time._

_Thank you,_

_**Remington Jómbay**_

I immediately went to Raven, who told me that the meeting was in two hours. It would take an hour to fly to Hogsmede, two to walk, which she was doing, but I grabbed my broom and flew as fast as I could to Hogsmede.

The location was obvious. No lights were lit around the area and many Death Eaters were guarding it's perimeter.

"Stop, Sir!" one yelled. I immediately landed. "Name?"

"Severin Snape," I whispered, not quite used to the sound of the name.

"You are needed inside, quickly. There is no time to waste. Raven will be here any minute and we need to take her into custody smoothly! I thought you were with her, Mr. Snape."

"As you instructed, I am needed inside," I whispered, handing him my broom and walking inside.

"Severin?" a man called.

"Yes," I replied. A shadowy figure stepped into the path and lit his wand.

"Remington," he whispered. "I'm glad you came without Raven. The group has just learned that she is a confirmed Death Eater and might have the ability to communicate with the Dark Lord. Lucas wants to help her, though, and is trading information for her safety."

"What kind of information?"

"As I said in the letter, about Flame Witches. They are very powerful, and men can even take on these powers, but they do have their weaknesses. Raven has assured Lucas that she is searching for their weaknesses and strengths to help them find out if those stuns could have actually killed her."

"I am not very familiar with the case, but I could see why that seems impossible. I have never seen anyone fall under a stun unless they were previously weakened."

"Exactly, my man, and that is why we are here. Lucas told me to do this, and I wanted you to be aware. He told me to continually offer her a potion brew. She is to drink it. Glass after glass and she should weaken. Then, when she goes to leave, we will stun her," Remington said darkly. "There are many pages of evidence suggesting that she, indeed, is also a Flame Witch who chooses spells over her actual powers."

I thought about everything he was saying, and I knew that only one person could gain access to her: Midnight. She trusts Midnight with everything, and the bird, or so we think, betrayed her.

"How did you come by this information? Dumbledore?" I asked. Remington laughed.

"That man would never tell us anything of the sort. We have a spy covering her. His name is Blake Carter. He is at the castle many days and nights. She thinks he's only a bird! He's really a Flame Witch without the Flame. They can turn themselves into whoever we want. That is what Lucas thinks happened to Chrys, but I think that she used a potion or spell, or had the help of Blake Carter. He is very, very good at Transfiguration. He said that your cousin is also good at it and helped him become a raven, and he also informed me that she has very few allies since her arrival at the school. The strangest part is Raven's history. Nothing is at the Ministry, foreign libraries, or even Hogwarts. All we know is that she is in Slytherin and she teaches at the school as an assistant to your cousin and many others. I am sure he told you of this."

"He and I do not talk much at all. I am curious as to how Blake Carter got into the school without Dumbledore knowing. Security is very tight since the attacks."

"We all know this, and that is why he has been allowed since before the attacks. In fact, he witnessed the entire thing from some tower. He had no idea what it was called, but he had a perfect view. She even talked to him before going down! He said that your cousin and Dumbledore were speaking outside the door for a while. She went down and that was the last he saw of her for about half an hour. Dumbledore and Severus soon were on the lawn, facing Death Eaters from every direction. Blake Carter, in his official report, moved away from his window to let her through. She was invisible, but he has very keen eyes. He watched as she helped them inside, reappeared about an hour later, and was killed on the spot. He also told me that Raven knows him very well. Blake Carter is hiding something, though. He refuses to speak about the time between Chrys and Raven, and he refuses to say why Severus turned him into a Raven instead of keeping him an owl."

"That is rather strange, but maybe he is trying to learn more things before you learn the truth," I whispered. Remington smiled.

"You're good at this sort of thing, Severin. Now, Lucas will be arriving soon, so I want you to wait at the edge of town for Raven. She will be on foot by what Blake Carter said," Remington smiled. I nodded and went to the edge of town to wait. I was tempted to ruin their plan, since they were going to capture her, but I knew that I could be killed and we could loose her.

After a ten minute wait, she soon appeared. I ran to her.

"They want to capture you," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Midnight is a spy! He hasn't told them for a fact who you really are, but they are going to use a potion to try and get it out of you. Do not drink it at all and be prepared when we leave. They will be waiting for you," I said sternly. "I have said nothing," I whispered. She nodded and we went into the town quietly. We approached the circle of Death Eaters, who nodded in acknowledgement to all of us. They all had on their masks by this point. The air had also changed into a dark, threatening sort, the kind that usually signaled an attack.

I said nothing of this, though, and I stood quietly behind Raven as Remington and Lucas entered the small building, which used to be a café, but now it was some sort of meetinghouse for Death Eaters.

"Welcome, Severin Snape and Raven Pyróne," Lucas grinned darkly. "I have everything you might need, Raven. Are you sure it was only that one book?"

"I am sure, Lucas. I am glad that you have met with me tonight. I have a good theory on this Chrys character," she said darkly.

"Well, please give us this light," Lucas said, equally dark and causing me to want to leave.

"I think that she simply tricked those men. All of them had no idea what they were doing there. Dumbledore informed me of that tidbit. He still thinks I am not with you, but he is clueless most of the time."

"I am aware of that, Raven. Severus Snape is a wonderful spy from him. That is why I am glad you chose him as your spy," Lucas said darkly. He then looked to me directly. "That is the strongest family resemblance ever," he said sarcastically before laughing. He then stood and came to me slowly. "What is old Dumbledore up to tonight?"

"He is worried about this meeting, of course, but I told him to stay away."

"Wise choice, my friend," Lucas said darkly. "How well do you know this Raven here?"

"Well enough to know that she wants to find Chrys Pyronson before she causes any more trouble."

"I believe that she already has," another man said from the darkest corner of the room. He lit his wand and walked ahead.

His resemblance to Midnight was amazing. Raven noticed this, also, before looking to Lucas.

"Your spy?"

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"We all must have them in today's time!" she said darkly. "How are you, Midnight?"

"Very well, Masters," he spoke in a squawky voice. I looked to Remington as he prepared the drink. I then returned my gaze to Blake Carter.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Lucas asked.

"I know your secret, Miss, and now you know mine. Either tell these men or you will be tortured. They will already know your secret, but they will not let this information fall into your hands. Only I can assure that, and Severus here."

"He must stay with Dumbledore to reassure him that this was only another one of Raven's crazy moves towards evil. Do not tell him that she will be imprisoned, along with any other Flame Witch we come across," Lucas said sternly.

"What?" Blake Carter asked sternly.

"You must be imprisoned too, even if you are an official currier. No one cares if you are imprisoned and charged with, oh say, treason!" Lucas screamed. Remington ran and held down Blake as Lucas drew his wand and got into his face with it, the light piercing his dark eyes. "You told her, you fool!" Lucas barked. "I trusted you and you have betrayed every man here! Guards!" Lucas screamed. I looked to Raven with a blank face as the guards entered. "Remove Raven and Blake!" he ordered. He then looked to me. "Return this book and yourself to Hogwarts. This business is out of your hands, and you will be given a good recommendation when the time comes. Good evening," Lucas said quietly. I nodded and walked into the quiet night. Raven and Blake were gone, but one guard remained and handed my broom. I flew quickly, with the book in hand, towards Hogwarts.

From the courtyard, you could tell that Dumbledore was watching for a flare of any sort. He looked tired from the window, but upon seeing me, a light went out and he came into main hall.

"What have you…where is she?"

"She went with them, imprisoned. There is nothing I can do except give this book a good read before passing it onto you. Until we learn how she works, we will have to remain here, clueless," I whispered sternly as Dumbledore nodded, turned away, and left me wondering about Raven's safety in prison.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE: THE PRISON OF VOLDEMORT

Prisoners were very rarely taken by the Dark Lord's followers, but many were being taken.

I was sitting in a café in London, drinking a cup of tea amongst many wizards and Witches. A few darker men came into the café and many of those around me left without finishing or paying for their drinks. The men then came to me.

"Are you Jonathon?" they asked. I nodded. "You're coming with us," they said sternly, putting cuffs on me, removing my wand, and taking me to a prison in a location that I did not know. Another spell was put on me blocking my Flame powers of all sorts, which revealed my alias and sending me into a higher security area.

Only three others shared a cell with me. One was here because she had gone mad under one of Voldemort's spells. The other was a man with the same powers I had.

I was a Flame Witch, and judging by the activities occurring around me, all of us were being captured and thrown into jail. My fellow prisoners, not including the mad woman of course, all knew each other and all had their amulets torn away, causing their powers to become mixed up and random, but the vines that bound us kept us from using these powers, and causing many hours of pain and torment.

The strangest of our guards would sit at our doors and watch us attempt to shoot off Flame or change forms. It was vicious, but I held mine under control as much as I could, without much luck.

One afternoon, I think, another group of guards came in, stating the name of Raven and trying to find a cell for her. She was put on the other side of our cell. She, a very dark looking woman, sat there in complete confusion. She did have on an amulet, though, and I knew that they wanted her to remain as she was. She took no notice towards me, and the other man in my cell advised me not to.

"She looks like one of them gone wrong. She might just be wearing the amulet for all we know," he whispered.

"Then why does she still have her wand?"

"That is the stupidest thing those mental guards have ever done!" he whispered angrily as the crazy woman began trying to skip around the cell. The other man, Raven, and I watched as the guards entered the cell, sedated her, and left her there to sleep in her drugged state. Raven looked appalled, and then she looked to me. She went completely pale and passed out on the spot. The guards noticed but said nothing as they left her in that state. I had no idea why because no one here would know me.

Since I discovered my power at the young age of three, I had hidden the power at all costs. No one knew about it unless it randomly went off, yet I found a wife with the same power. We were married for two years when we conceived twins: a girl named Chrys and a boy named Justin. After they were around five, Justin was completely taken away from us and Chrys was kidnapped by my wife Carolyn's sister. Carolyn and I were forced on the run. We worked where we could for the longest time, until we heard that Chrys was dead. Our lives turned upside down after that. Carolyn went to her mother's and I was left trying to make what money I could through a reporting job with a smaller magazine called _The Flame _.

_The Flame _was a magazine designed especially for Flame Witches that lived around England, London in particular. I was working with them, trying to discover more of our powers, when the disappearances began. Money from many of our subscribers was not coming in, and it was soon learned that many had disappeared. As soon as that happened, the pay roll manager left the country, leaving us with nothing but a list of names, all of which were Flame Witches who were missing, but there were some who were not, including me.

Now, I was missing, along with my fellow cellmate, Peter Tracey. He was a subscriber who went missing at the very beginning of the cycle. He and I both had no idea why we were all being held, but we did know that with our chains, we would not be able to escape.

As I looked up from my thoughts, Raven was being carried out of her cell. She was still pale and asleep, but Peter and I both knew that she would be awake soon enough. Many times, we were interrogated in the dead of the night. Many devices were used to revive us from our sleep before we were questioned relentlessly. No one understood the reasons behind the interrogation, but there was always reference to a murder at Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Many months ago, a Flame Witch, who was working at Hogwarts at the time, protected Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and Severus Snape, a teacher who has been presumed to be a Death Eater since he was employed there; was attacked to the point where she Flamed and died. No one has seen her since, and many have wanted to see her. Many theories have arose from many different groups, including _The Flame _, who believes that she just simply went somewhere else.

I, personally, have been investigating the case for months due to the name of the Witch who died. Her name was Chrys Pyronson, and she was the most powerful of all of us. Her parents were supposedly murdered many months ago, and she witnessed the event, but something told me that she was my long lost daughter. Carolyn and I had not seen her for years when the murder surfaced, despite protection from many Ministry workers. Everything in our world was thrown upside down, and this prison was not helping in much.

Around her third day here, the new girl came around again, but only after a very long torture, which she returned from with a very distraught look. She still had on her amulet, which Peter noticed at once. He walked over to me, carefully avoiding the crazy woman's lint collection.

"Why does she still have the amulet?"

"The guards won't tell us anything, and she looks too distraught to do anything," I whispered.

"Well, she still has her powers. Why doesn't she just try to leave?"

"I read about our powers in this book. After we reach a certain depth, Apparition is needed to get away, and something tells me that she never used it," I whispered, watching her closely. She began coming around, and I instantly came closer to the bars. She immediately saw me. She said nothing, but she immediately recognized me.

"She knows you," Peter whispered from behind me. I shook my head.

"Impossible," I whispered. I looked to her. "She couldn't possibly know me, and even if she did…"

"I do know you," she whispered quietly. I could barely hear her as the guards came closer, listening to every word. "You will know soon, very soon, exactly how, but until then…_try to find the way out_," she whispered into my mind. She looked shocked by the power, but it was something very familiar to many Flame Witches.

"She knows more than you think," Peter whispered. I nodded.

"Leave her to her rest," I whispered as the crazy woman began screaming at Peter for stepping in her lint. We all said nothing as the days went by, leaving us to silence.



Prisoners were never given calendars, but we did notice change very well. Raven was continually questioned, sometimes from dawn until dusk. Many others began coming to the prison during these weeks, and Peter noticed that many of them were also in the possession of one or more amulets. Raven, for sure, had one, but I saw three others in her pocket. One was too small to do anything, but that was a good thing because many days after a large shipment came, a very young girl was put into our cell. The crazy woman was put somewhere safer, but to this child it was horrible.

Screams of terror filled the hall naturally due to the rats, but to this child everything was scary. Peter and I were long past our fathering days, and this child was clearly separated from her mother.

Raven, too, noticed this and came to the bars one evening. She was very weak, but she pulled out two amulets and looked to me.

"_She needs this amulet to feel safe, believe me. Take the other two for yourselves. They are invisible for your safety. Please, take them quietly,_" she whispered through her mind. Peter nodded as she passed them to us quietly.

"_The bonds will cause these amulets to harm us. What about that?_" I asked. She nodded and looked to the guards. She then, mentally, said a spell and the bonds were instantly replaced with fake ones. She nodded and looked to the guards.

"_They have no idea how to do a good job, and if I get put with the women, like I plan, they will not know the difference between one of them or one of me firing at them, aiming to kill._"

"_What are they asking for?_" Peter asked. I nodded as the little girl came over the bars.

"_They have the hint that I may not be who I say, and they have been trying to weaken me for months. I cannot tell you both anything, but I do need to talk to the man who is not Peter. What is your name?_"

"_My name is Jonathon Pyronson._"

Just as I said that she turned pale again, but she controlled herself quietly.

"_We will need to get out of here carefully. I have memorized the layout of this building. Above us are these tanks filled with water, which is why it is so wet in here all the time. The rats found there way in through large tunnels. Where the cells do not meet, tunnels exist. There are many more near the women's barracks, but they are too busy trying to fill out survey papers they were given. They are still trying to find the truth…_"

I looked to her carefully.

"_What do you think we should do?_" I asked. She shook her head.

"_It is not easy to say, but I do know that it is going to be completely possible. There is a meeting here tomorrow and every single one of the guards will be there. They are torturing a man named Blake Carter. He posed as a friend of mine and they think he knows more than he lets on, but I have threatened him not to tell. He and I have a special bond, somehow, even though he spied on me for many years. Anyway, the real thing is that the time will be perfect for everyone to escape. Only the men don't have their amulets, and they will be perfectly fine, as long as we come back as soon as we can,_" she whispered. She looked to us carefully, but she said nothing more.

"_You will be with us, to help direct us, right?_" Peter asked. She nodded.

"_The spell is very simple, but none of the newcomers have them. I have seen them close up on a man before…,_" she whispered, pausing for a moment and giving us a picture of a man in the binds, but she intentionally tried to block his face, but judging by his body, I knew it was me. I said nothing as she looked to me. "_You and I will meet up very soon and you will return to Hogwarts with me. We __must__ talk, even if it is only for long enough to explain this whole thing to you. Now, the guards will be looking, but I will try to use my Sight and see when the time is exactly right._"

"_We can do that now_," I whispered. She pointed to both of us before looking to the guards. She then looked to the child. I knew exactly what she meant and I nodded, promising to protect her mentally as the guards came and took Raven away. They tortured her through the night.



The next day, the prison was empty. The girl knew exactly what was going on, and Peter had discovered the perfect time. A battle would be rattling the building, unlocking the doors and allowing us out. Raven would be with us and everyone would be fine, of course. All of the prisoners had received word, and Raven had put various spells on the guards, allowing easy access to various ways out, including side entrances to wherever we were.

Raven, however, was eager to begin the task. Using her Sight, she saw into the future and looked at our conversation. She gave me a note, and then all hell broke loose.

The meeting had just begun, and soon stuns and various other spells were flying around the prison. All of us stood at the gates, ready and able to run if we had to. All bindings were broken and everyone knew exactly what would happen through the messages that were sent throughout the prison.

Soon, after the sound of alarms and a series of clicks throughout the area, we were free and running, Flame in hand, carrying nothing but children and Fire.

We encountered no resistance and we were soon in the woods surrounding the building. All of us then Flamed to various areas. Raven, Peter, and I found the girl's mother before Flaming to a location decided by Raven. I recognized the place at once as Hogwarts's grounds.

"Should we be here?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"We have no other choice," I whispered.

"Peter, you are free to go," Raven whispered. "As soon as we finish, he is yours, but go invisible, just in case," she whispered frantically, hearing the sounds of voices in the distance.

"I'll see you in London, Jonathon," Peter whispered. He waved and Flamed into the heavens as I turned to Raven. She was invisible, and I followed her into this state, then seeing what and who she was.

"Chrys?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have to hide from the Death Eaters. They hate me and all of us. Severus Snape is on our side, though. You must quietly keep the Flame Witch community together so that we may all fight when the Dark Lord rises again. I will be with him, quietly calling them away from any of you."

"But, why were you afraid to see me?" I asked. She closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I knew it wasn't real. It couldn't be real: finding your long-lost father on a train, saving his life and the life of your mother before seeing them both cruelly murdered, leaving you only a journal with little blips and their wills. I wondered about you for years. Justin was something I felt from the beginning, but just the thought of you made me think of a living man. I want to know the truth now, before it's too late. I am a wanted woman, and if any of the higher groups hear of you and my mother, you both will be murdered," she whispered sternly, holding her inward emotions within her, but her tears fell like a drenching rain.

"I want to tell you that your mother is safe, and I would like for you to join us, for dinner or something, before you return to your job. I'm sure they'll notice the escape and try to get everyone back in sooner or later."

"I accept your invitation," she whispered, taking my hand. "I want to know you both. I Saw everything I needed to know, and I now understand why I had the life I did. I want to thank you for the amulet, and I hope that I get to create one day for my child, or children," she whispered. She was just like her mother in so many ways, and I knew that Flaming to her mother's hiding place was the only way to show her exactly what I meant.


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX: HARRY POTTER AND THE RETURN OF VOLDEMORT

I accepted my father's dinner invitation, not knowing exactly who I was about to see, but as soon as we were in her living room, and he was greeted lowly at first, I realized how deep the lie went.

My mother was much older looking than the woman on the train, but looking at the calendars I could understand exactly why. I may be her daughter, and she was my mother, but I knew, after listening to Father and learning the truth, that the woman on that train could never be a good of mother to me as the woman standing before me.

I decided not to return to Raven, but the thoughts of Raven were still there, inside my cluttered and over-worked mind. My mother saw this in an instance, particularly since I had to sit just to see her properly.

"I knew you were alive," she smiled, crying all the same and hugging me like nothing ever happened. "You will be very loved with us, Chrys," she whispered. We left the embrace and she looked to me quietly.

"I have no idea what I am going to do away from here," I whispered. "I have people to return to," I cried. She nodded quietly and looked to the man that I perceived to be my grandfather.

"We will eat soon, Father," she whispered. He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Explain to me this death of yours," my mother whispered.

"I tricked the Death Eaters," I whispered. She nodded. "I was weak when I did it, but I was able to Flame away while they were stunning me. I've been a different person for how many years, and I have been working with them to lead them away from me," I whispered. She gave me a look of shock and went pale.

"What all have you done?"

"Nothing at all, just led them away from Flame Witches who were to be killed, and I got them away from Hogwarts. I have saved hundreds of lives working with these people, and I intend to keep going until I get revenge for what they have done to all the others, including a friend of mine from Hogwarts," I said sternly. Her color returned as some tea was brought out by my Grandmother. I nodded in thanks and drank thirstily as my father came and sat beside me.

"She was very strong when they were torturing her and she refused to give away any of our secrets. She is very powerful, Carolyn, and I think you should support her before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mother was at least five years older than me, but I learned it was seven. The years flew by in that prison, Chrys, and we are both now old and feeble. You, too, have aged, but to the previously aged, we know our calling."

"Calling…?" I asked, holding back tears.

"I gave up the Witch world years ago, after returning here. They both left the Flame at my age, too. Since then, I have been attending a Muggle doctor. He told me that I have cancer, which will probably take my life after you return to your work," she whispered. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I immediately knew that I wouldn't be on time.

"I want to say that I have loved you both long before I actually met _you_. I will miss you both, terribly, but I promise, for the sake of all Flame Witches, to save as many lives as possible," I said sternly. I hugged her carefully. She then whispered in my ear, "I have loved you so much. Stay with us for dinner, please."

"Please, stay, Chrys," my father whispered.

"I will see you both in good time. I need to learn where the world is," I whispered. They nodded and handed me the latest _Daily Prophet_. The main headline was a tournament at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter was the fourth champion.

I looked to my parents and grandparents.

"I love you so much, but I really need to return to my home, Hogwarts. Speak to me when you need me, and I will listen, I promise," I whispered sadly as I hugged them all quietly before flaming away.



I ran to the school and was let in by the groundskeeper as Raven, who I had turned into quickly. I then ran straight to Dumbledore's office. I knocked frantically on the door. It was opened and he was shocked to see me.

"When were you let out?"

"We all escaped. When did the child get here?"

"Many years ago, Raven. This will be his fourth year."

"Severus is still here, right?"

"Yes, but tell me of your journey. Will you be tracked?"

"No, and I will come here after dinner and…"

"Please change your form while you are here. Become a student, or something of that nature," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded and changed into a student before Flaming into the Potions' closet. I then came into the hallway and walked quickly towards Severus's room. He was in the middle of a class, so I quietly waited in his office, burning in anticipation. I waited for what seemed like forever, but before I could see Severus, Harry Potter walked into the room.

"Could you give this to Professor Snape?" he asked. I nodded, stunned by the even mixture of his mother and father. His eyes were his mother's, as Dumbledore had said, but he had the air of this father.

I could only nod quietly and hold the item in my hand. I watched him leave as a bell rang, and then Severus came into the office.

"What are you doing in my office?" he asked coldly.

"Close the door," I whispered. He looked to me angrily, but I stared back, sweating in anticipation. He then, after realizing I was not leaving, closed the door. I then went invisible and became Chrys. I then touched his arm, causing him to see me and jump back. He was paler than before and looked to me dumbfounded when I returned to the identity I had assumed.

"Why are you here?"

"I had to come here, especially since the boy was here. He gave this to me to deliver to you."

"I missed you," he whispered. I nodded.

"You've changed, Severus, but so have I. Years went by without me noticing, but I now see exactly why you became what you did, and that is why I want to plead my case with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I became a Death Eater to defend all Flame Witches. In that prison, I met many like myself, including my real father. My aunt, my mother's sister, kidnapped me and assumed their forms," I said quickly. I sighed and looked to him. Love quickly filled my heart, but I held it all in as I looked into his sad face. "I learned more than you could imagine with them, and I also learned that no matter what happens, I must obey this Mark, just as you will when the time comes, except that I will be protecting my father. My mother is about to die, Severus, and I may have to leave quickly one day, but I know it won't be soon. They are both so worried, and so happy together…like I never existed."

"Chrys, I am happy that you returned, but there is not a place for you within the teaching spots. Regulations have changed and you would have to assume your own identity, and you cannot do that. I am not the only one here," he whispered quietly. He looked to me quietly. "Dumbledore will do his best, but until then, here is your book on Flame Witches, the one received that night many years ago."

"How long ago was it, Severus?" I asked sadly. Severus was talking in a darker tone, which scared me deeply.

"Too long, but I remember everything. The man who went with you killed himself before they got a chance to torture him, and judging by their letters, you told them nothing," he whispered. I nodded.

"I even tricked the guards to escape," I whispered. My arm then began to burn. I looked down to see the mark.

"It will burn, no matter what you do, you must not answer unless you know exactly who you will be," he whispered. I nodded and looked to him quietly.

"I will discuss everything with Dumbledore and return to you tonight after dinner."

"I have detention with Potter," he whispered sternly.

"I will return, and I will be who I am told to be. I have a right to protect this boy," I whispered. I was receiving a vision, a violent one. "This tournament, it is too dangerous, and the Dark Lord will return before it is over, but the Ministry will deny it all. We will be alone, Severus, but I do see hope. I see my identity, as a student. We will…we could…would you go to the ball with me?" I asked. He looked purely shocked as I stared into his eyes. He did not say no at all, but he sat down quietly beside me.

"What form would you go in?"

"Whoever you want me to be," I whispered quietly. He had a blank look of shock on his face as he looked to the ground.

"I would love for you to come as Chrys, if it's possible," he whispered. I nodded and began transforming into Chrys, but I made my hair much longer and my legs shorter. He told me what else to change, which included making my eyes a sky blue and my skin a more freckled look. He grinned a little and his dark eyes were given a fire that I had not yet seen.

"Until then, I must go around here invisible," I whispered. He nodded sadly. "But, I can give you this," I smiled. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring with a bright, blue stone on it. "While you wear this, you will be able to see the Invisible, know the Flame , and witness the Darkness. That is why I have always known who was evil. I never suspected you of it, but…the clues were so…they controlled every part of your outer shell."

"I thought the same of you, and I hoped every day that you were not who you seemed. Being Raven changed you, and I think you realize that. She was nowhere near who you really are, and I am happy to have you back," he whispered, extending his hand. I shook his hand, and the feeling of fire went up my arm and reverberated through my pores. Everything about me was now him, and I knew that he had felt the same as he gave me a room to stay in. I made it my own, but I had to hide most of it in the bricks. I now was living an invisible life, yet only the One could see.

My first day being invisible was very interesting. Severus let me stay in his room, and food was plentiful, when I went around to different tables and picked out individual food items. Severus thought it was interesting when I stole an entire plate from the new Divination teacher, who was so crazy that I even thought twice about her before I stole the plate.

After breakfast, I followed Potter around the school and learned every part of his schedule, particularly the part with Severus.

Throughout the day I dreaded this scene. Severus seemed much harsher, yet I knew it was not because of Lily. He missed me very much, and my Sight showed that he tried throughout the years to get me out of that horrible prison, but everything failed. He was my friend all along, and I felt the strain when I became Raven. She was nowhere near being me, but I had to do what I could to stay alive to help my cause.

Apparently, Severus tried his hardest. I looked around his bookshelves to see many books on Voldemort's prisons, Flame Witches, _How to Obtain the Sight_, which was not a shock, and an entire volume of _Negotiation Techniques for Prisoners of Voldemort_. I looked down at the room to see Severus, standing in the shadows of the darkened room, getting onto Potter for something. I hovered down, seeing the boy's stress.

"Leave him alone," I whispered in front of him. He walked past me and went to the boy's desk.

"Answer the question," Severus said sternly and darkly.

"I don't know, Sir," the boy whispered, appearing to be afraid of his life.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Severus spat, turning quickly and going to his podium. "Who studied their notes like a prepared student?" he asked loudly and sternly. The Slytherin students were laughing, including the son of Lucious Malfoy.

Malfoy was a character in himself, and even though I have never thoroughly observed him in person, I know how disgusting his ways are. The Dark Lord would enjoy his son's presence, and I knew, more by Sight than reason, that his son would be a Death Eater when Voldemort does return.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Severus said quietly. A very smart looking girl answered the question in extreme details. She looked like no mix of Wizard that I had seen before, and judging by the hurt look of Severus during the faded conversations of Slytherins, she was in fact just like Lily: Muggle born.

The bell rang as soon as she answered, and Harry walked out quietly with the smart girl and a boy with distinct red hair. I then went up to Severus.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked sternly.

"He deserves it. He is just like his horrible father. Can you not see the resemblance?"

"No, but I see how much Granger resembles Lily," I whispered. He said nothing. "She is Muggle-born, isn't she?"

"She has many problems in that area. During Harry's second year…"

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened," I interrupted. He gave me a strange glance. "The guards spoke of it and mentioned how many students like her were falling to some invisible killer. I never heard the rest, and I had no idea what was going on," I whispered. Severus looked to the door quietly as Professor McGonagall came into the room.

"Who were you talking to, Severus?" she asked.

"You must be hearing the students again," he whispered sternly. "What are you here for?"

"Albus wanted to see you about something. He did not tell me what," she whispered. She then handed him a newspaper. "He told me to give you this, but I have no idea why. It has another article about the young woman that died here a few years ago. They just found her real parents. Her mother is dead," she whispered. I then walked quickly to Severus as McGonagall left quietly.

"I knew it. Severus, I need to go," I said sternly.

"No," he whispered. "Death Eaters have the home watched. You should come with me to see Dumbledore. It must be about you. Here is her obituary," he whispered sadly. "I am truly sorry."

"Thank you, Severus," I whispered as we walked to Dumbledore's office. We entered to see him reading the same newspaper quietly. He then looked towards me quietly before looking to Severus.

"Has she found an identity?" he asked. Severus nodded quietly.

"Is that what you wanted to see me for?"

"I wanted to see her, if you don't mind. She needs to…oh, hello. Your old form, I see," Dumbledore whispered as I became visible. I nodded quietly.

"What is it, Sir?" I asked.

"I want you to observe Mr. Potter. He will be stressed, I know, due to these tasks and the approaching ball, but I would like for you to attempt to see if he is still having dreams of Voldemort. He feels that he is gaining power, which could be why the two of you have your marks," he whispered. I pulled my sleeve over my arm. "It will not matter in the form you have chosen, but remember that if he can see you, he too is invisible and you will need to use your translocation," Dumbledore whispered sternly. I nodded quietly as I looked to the paper.

"I told her everything she needed to hear, Sir," I whispered. He nodded quietly as he handed me a letter. It was from my father.

"He is risking many things, but I think you should read this carefully," Dumbledore said sternly. I nodded and became invisible. "Severus," Dumbledore called as we were beginning to walk out the door. "Remember that she cannot be herself at the ball. He will, for sure, know both of her identities well and inform the rest soon."

"I understand that, Sir," Severus whispered. We then walked out the door quietly.

"What is he talking about?" I whispered. Severus shook his head as we went back to his office. He then closed and locked the door.

"He knows that we want to attend the ball together, but you cannot go as Chrys or Raven because another Death Eater is here."

"Including sons and daughters of famous Death Eaters," I said sternly. He nodded carefully as I looked around the room quietly. "I know how to be careful, Severus, and I understand that we both cannot have everything we want right now," I whispered. He looked to me quietly. I looked away for a second.

"You should read the letter from your father," he whispered. I nodded and opened the envelope.

_Dear Chrys,_

_I hope that you are happy with your friend. I have had many visions of your current state, and I know that Severus deeply cares about us losing your mother. He deeply cares about you, Chrys. I promise that I will try to make life better for you two. I will be watching over you constantly, just as your mother will be. I promise not to tell them anything, and I am denying the whole thing, but please, hope strongly and use your Sight to make sure that I am okay. Your mother is perfectly fine now, but it is Severus, you, and I that will need any help that we can get. _

_I love you very much, Chrys, and I hope that you have a wonderful time at the ball. Attached to this letter is an invisible dress. You must be visible to see it, though. Your mother wore it to our first dance. I hope you enjoy it._

_**Jonathon**_

I smiled as I told Severus to lock the door. He did as I became visible. The dress was in a large box. I opened it and revealed a large black dress. I smiled as I went into my back area.

"How can you see that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It was intended for me," I smiled as I spun around in front of the mirror. Severus came behind me.

"You will look beautiful in the dress, Chrys," he smiled as someone knocked at the door. I went invisible and silenced myself as Severus put the letter in his pocket and opened the door for Harry Potter. I then remembered my duties to him as Severus instructed him to clean cauldrons. I went beside him.

"I will meet you at meal times, unless duty calls. I will be with you as long as I can at the ball, I promise," I whispered quietly. I then sat beside him quietly. I wanted to touch his arm as he began grading papers. He smiled quietly as I stood and went behind Harry. He was not thinking very much, I think, but he did have the ball on his mind.

Judging by the visions I began reeling into my head, he had no date for the ball, but he would soon find a pair of twins. He and his red-headed friend would take the two and they would abandoned the girls, essentially. I had no care as I looked to Severus, who was working quickly, as always. I then thought of our days when we stayed together. He would always plow through the hardest work I had ever seen, yet he always had high marks and seemingly perfect tests. He was one of the smartest people I knew, and the most hurt. I thought of him often while I was in the prison, but I could never see exactly what he was doing, yet I would often think of him, project him to my side, if you will; while I was being tortured time after time. I never cracked, but Severus obviously went through a change. He was more stern, and he was aging a little in this place. I knew that dealing with Harry and other problems would do this, but I had no idea that he had so many thoughts and dreams of me.

I had been scrounging for memories from him, but dreams were all I could capture. Many were of Lily, but most of them were of me. I smiled and went beside him as Harry went to him. Severus nodded as he left.

I stood beside Severus and touched his arm. "I will see you soon," I whispered, and I quietly followed Harry into the Gryffindor Tower, where he finished some schoolwork. I began to quietly view his last few years using my Sight. I found out that he assumed that Severus was evil. He had many run-ins with him, and none of them seemed to be good. He also had recently discovered his father's friends. Seeing Sirius, Lupin, and another character that I did not recognize scared me, but I knew that Harry had to know them, no matter how evil they truly were.

I ended my night by following him to the top of the tower. It was a lot like Ravenclaw's tower, but my view was much better.

During the night, I hovered down to Severus's office and slept in my bed for a few hours, being sure to cast a spell that made me dream Harry's very dreams. I awoke in total fear the next morning due to the horrors within his dreams. Severus had to calm me down with a potion before we walked to breakfast together. I scrounged for food among all of the tables and carefully listened to Harry's conversations as the day began.

Every day for the next three weeks was the same. Severus and I would talk during meals and late at night. I put a complex spell on an amulet I found that allowed me to hear every thought, word, or whatever of Harry. It allowed me to see his dreams also, so Dumbledore was happy that I had helped him view Harry's mental status.

Severus, however, was looking forward to the ball, which was only days away. I had learned from his conversations with another man at the castle that there were more Death Eaters in the school than I anticipated. I also learned that Severus's informant was a coward.

"Why would he want to run?" I asked.

"I think they killed his wife and child, but you can never see who they are really after. Everyone has lost someone to them, particularly when they are involved," he whispered quietly. I nodded, knowing that both of us had lost also.

"Have you gotten your outfit for the ball?" I asked. He nodded.

"I will be ready for that night, but do you have a form to take?" he asked. I shook my head quietly.

"I want to go as myself more than anyone knows, but I know that is impossible. I cannot go as Raven, by any means, but I can experiment in here tonight. Tell me what you like," I smiled. I became visible and became taller with long, dark hair and deep blue eyes. I took his advice and took in an entirely different fashion style. I put odd highlights of red into my hair with a few blonde streaks. I smiled as I pulled my hair back and turned my amulet deep blue. The other one was left alone as I looked into the mirror for the last time.

"What do you think your name should be?" he asked quietly as I made my sleeves longer to hide my tattoo.

"I was going to let you choose."

"Abigail," he whispered. I nodded with satisfaction. "Abigail Snape," he whispered. I looked to him quietly. He nodded and reached into his pocket. "You and I belong together, Chrys, and I want to make that permanent."

"But we are risking each other's lives, Severus. Like you said, the Dark Lord and his followers will kill me if I get into their way or if they find out…"

"I know that, Chrys, but I am tired of waiting. I love you very much and once he is killed, we can live happily together," he whispered happily. I had never seen such a light in his eyes as he handed me the ring. We stood quietly in the room. The only sound was from the burning fire as I took my other hand and put it over his.

"I accept this, Severus, because I love you very much, but I do not want either of us to die due to Voldemort," I whispered. He nodded.

"Your father will care for us, Chrys. We will marry as soon as we can, I promise, but I would prefer to wait until the Dark Lord is gone from our world," he whispered. I nodded as he put the ring on my finger. I smiled and hugged him gently. I had made myself tall enough to look him in the chin. He raised his head to put his chin on my head.

"That sounds perfect," I whispered as I kissed him. I felt like it was completely meant to be, and I knew that, with my father's help, I would have him for the rest of my life.



I watched my daughter accept her proposal. I then began deeply searching the future, but I could see nothing threatening the imminent events. I knew that they would though, and probably within a few years.

Until that time comes, my daughter will be fearful of her life and Severus's, but I will, just as I said, watch over her.

This includes my pact with Albus Dumbledore. I am attending the ball, also, but with his permission. I will watch my daughter, as Abigail, dance and enjoy time with her fiancé. Everything will be perfect, I know, and I will dance with her when the time is right.



I watched the crowds build, including the band and other groups. I smiled quietly as I waited for Chrys, as Abigail, to enter with Severus. She would be forced to enter alone and they would meet up later on. I did not talk to her as she sat with a nervous smile over her face. People looked onto her with questions, but this was a night of celebration rather than fear.

Soon, the crowd's size was at its peak. Everyone made a line to the dance floor as the band began to play. The couples began coming down the isle as Severus came in behind some people. Chrys was soon at his side as Dumbledore and McGonagall entered and stood at the very front. The four couples began to dance quietly to the music. After about five minutes, Dumbledore led McGonagall onto the floor. Everyone followed, including Severus and Chrys. I watched carefully as a few songs went by slowly. I then walked up to Severus.

"May I cut in, Sir?" I asked. He looked to Chrys, as Abigail, who nodded.

"Who are you stranger?" Chrys asked.

"Good, love," I smiled. She stopped for a moment. "Quit looking so obvious, Chrys, you're killing the moment."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I had to tell you a few things. Albus knows I'm here. Listen, you look so beautiful tonight. Your mother would be proud," I whispered. She nodded quietly, a smile gone from her face. "Listen, I promise to guard you and Severus until this whole Dark Lord thing blows over. I recently read a newsletter of Flame Witches. It proves what I have thought all along, and you should warn him. I will begin sending you weekly updates in newspapers, so be watchful and do not let them fall out of your hands."

"How did you know all of this?"

"I have used the same methods you have used, if you catch my drift. Listen, I also have one last thing that I want to do over the summer. You two need to be married as soon as possible. I don't have all the details, but very soon, you will be forced away from Severus again. I will be there, I promise, but you cannot be."

"When, though?" she asked. I shrugged quietly as the song ended and we stopped to clap.

"It has something to do with Harry, but I think it has more to do with Him."

"How can he already be influencing things? I understand everything else."

"I will update you when I can. Dance with Severus now. Inform him of me later. I must move on, but I love you very much and will always be with you," I rushed as Severus returned quietly. I nodded and smiled to him.

As I walked away, I heard him whisper, "Who was that? He seemed nice." I grinned as I went into the lobby, became invisible, returned to my original state, and Flamed to my location.



I watched over Chrys for many weeks, but I kept her slightly updated. At this moment in time, not much was left to tell. Everything I knew she learned in Severus's meetings or Harry's transcripts, which were extremely detailed.

My daughter was becoming her own self, an invisible stalker at Hogwarts Academy. I was rather proud of her, and by watching Severus's reaction to her, I would be proud of him in time.

The main problem with watching him from the actual room was that he could see me, and unless Chrys was there, he had no idea, so I had to stay low profile. Chrys tried to call for me, though, and I decided, after much use of my Sight, that it was better for him to know me personally.

"Dad! Jonathon?" she called. I then appeared in the room. She and I were both invisible, yet Severus's ring allowed him to see me.

"Hello, Sir," I smiled. I shook his hand sternly. He had a nice grip. "It's a pleasure to meet my future son-in-law," I smiled before hugging Chrys. "How have you been?"

"Tired, but I am used to this power drainage now," she grinned.

"It's apart of the Flame Witch tradition. As long as you do no Evil, the Power will be with you," I whispered. "I wish I knew that before I became a Death Eater."

"I knew you looked familiar," Severus whispered. I nodded.

"You are a good agent, Sir, you and my daughter, both. You tricked each other, from what I saw!" I smiled. He nodded quietly, and she agreed after a moment.

"Why are you appearing at her will?" Severus asked.

"You should know me so you stop looking crazy when I enter the room. I am watching over you carefully, and I have decided that on June the fifth you two will be married right in this very room. It is the safest that I have found, and no snoops will be around," I smiled. I looked to Chrys. "I have not mentioned this as an update because it is only a strong prediction among Flame Witches, but the Ministry is about to take over the school. When that happens, you will need a better alias, as will I, but I have better protection. I have created another identity for you and I will give it to you when I marry you."

"Is it the Flame Witch ceremony?" Severus asked.

"You are a great reader, son. It is, and with that, you too will become a Flame Witch along with my daughter. It is not mentioned in any books because this has never happened before, despite what many think. Even the first two Flame Witches were bred together. They were distant cousins, yes, but it was enough to start a long line of us, dating back before Wizardry and Witchcraft were legal in any state, colony, kingdom, and etcetera. We all are very strong, but with this new mix, it may not even come to be."

"What do you mean?" Chrys asked fearfully.

"It means that Severus here may not gain any of the powers of Translocation, Transformation, Invisibility, and the Sight, but he will be given access to them by means of an amulet. As you have witness, Sir, amulets are very powerful in the magical world. They are created only in times of great need, and now they are being produced more than ever."

"It must be what Harry's dreams point to," Chrys whispered. Severus looked to her strangely. "There have been vicious murders and battles in his dreams. Many involve dark figures, but they never involve murders of real people. They are training an army, an army to fight Good, the Ministry, and Hogwarts," Chrys whispered sadly as a knock sounded. Chrys led me into her room where we listened to Dumbledore's words.

"Severus, I will need you to watch over the boy carefully while I am gone. Please understand that this is only for a short while, but I will return as soon as I can," Dumbledore whispered. "Tell Jonathon I said hello," he added with a hint of laughter as he left. Severus closed and latched the door and Chrys opened our door.

"I will do it, Severus," I whispered. She looked to me carefully. "I appreciate you coming, Father. Thank you for watching over us and giving us your blessing."

"You two belong together; you always have and you always will. Enjoy your love while you still can, and remember me when the time is right," I smiled. She grinned and nodded as I went to my hide away. I watched as she kissed him quietly and left the room, leaving him standing, facing the door with a look of gloom on his face. He knew, as well as I, that their future would hold many hardships, but they would be under my watchful eye. I promise.



The events of the Triwizard Tournament continued throughout the year. Harry had reports written weakly about him, all in Chrys's hand. Severus often helps her get them to Dumbledore. The Ministry had already begun watching over the school, from the background at least. No one noticed, except for Chrys and I. Her weekly updates were helping her out very much. Here is her recent one.

_**They guard the castle on all sides for invisible and/or threatening figures. They are taking every precaution, but luckily this is currently outside the school. After the next shake up, which will come in the final task, the guards will be **__**everywhere**__**. You and I will then go into hiding. You will be able to see everything that is going on, but you and Severus can have no contact until things at the school change courses. It appears that Harry's fifth year will be completely surrounded by these guards, so prepare for a long time away from Severus.**_

She read it intently, but she was very sad towards the end. She loved Severus passionately, and he loved her the same way, but they both understood that what I was predicting was coming true, and in only a matter of days.



The school gathered around the beginning of a large maze. The four champions were called individually to the starting line and all were announced dramatically. I watched as Chrys, as Abigail, sat at the very top of the stadium. She was not sitting with Severus, but their faces matched each other.

I watched with a deep fear as the competitors began entering the maze. One at a time and at five-minute intervals, the four entered the maze and began their search for the cup. I said nothing and barely breathed as the moments went by slowly, but when the big moment finally came, there was no mistaking it.

Harry was the first to come out of the maze. He looked beaten up and he was bleeding. Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion lay dead beside him. I went to Chrys at once.

"_He_ has risen. We must leave now," I whispered. She ran quickly to Severus, who was tied up in other things. I, looking for the vision, saw that Harry was in danger. I tapped Chrys on the shoulder. "Take him to the castle, but go into the woods before Flaming," I whispered. She nodded and went to him. He went with her immediately and they both Flamed together. Dumbledore and McGonagall were on their way as they began searching the castle for any sign of Harry.

"Where are they?" she called, but I would not answer with anything but, "We must leave, Chrys. Make your farewell."

"Go," Severus whispered. "I know that you will see me again very soon."

"I will miss you terribly," Chrys whispered sadly. They touched each other and kissed passionately before she went Invisible and came to me.

"I'm ready," she whispered sadly. We both Flamed to a nearby cottage to hide from the newly risen Voldemort.



Chrys hated being cooped up inside the cottage, and her scar burned every moment of her agony.

"Why couldn't I have stayed a little longer? At least until the end of the term?" she begged, but I ignored every word in my attempts to keep her safe. She had no idea why I was using so much effort, but if she could see the visions I could she would fully understand and be warning Severus during every waking hour.

We were receiving secret reports through the newsletters, secret messages through Howlers, and reports given to us by random travelers. All were hidden with great skill, but many were not hidden, but they appeared like the _Daily Prophet_. Sometimes it is a real _Daily Prophet_ that is being used, but very rarely.

Chrys enjoyed seeing anything she could about the outside world. She wanted to know of everything that Severus could be doing, especially since her Sight was clouded when it came to those she loves, in Severus's case, not mine.

She did learn some things that I was hoping to hide, particularly about the newest surge of missing Flame Witches in southern England. So far it has been isolated to a few families outside a very small farming town, but the families that go missing go in a straight path in a northerly direction.

"Will they come after us again? Or the others we helped free?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell so soon, but I think that Voldemort will realize the problems. He will also try to find you and execute you for what you did. They know, and I See them trying to contact you, but I have a spell that might help take this Mark away," I whispered. She went a little pale as I grabbed a small flask from the tiny kitchen. I poured a few drops onto her Mark and then began to chant with my eyes closed. The burning was causing her to keep her eyes closed and tears quietly went down her cheeks. One hit the Mark, which disappeared in that very moment. I looked up to her.

"You have some of your mother's genes in you. She was a Healer, or another rare branch of Flame Witches. With her tears she could cure anything, until she lost all faith in her abilities and began to doubt the method's truth. She refused to make a potion of tears for herself, to cure the cancer, and I think she really wanted to get out of this world. Her visions were _very_ powerful, and many times she was delusional due to the visions' severity. I was happy when I realized that you missed out on the strongest part of the Sight."

"She was very powerful, wasn't she?" Chrys asked. I nodded and went to her side.

"Have I told you the story behind why Voldemort hated Flame Witches so much?" I asked. She shook her head quietly. "Well, your mother was much older than me, at least seven years. Well, she and her parents would go with their family and hunt down the dark ones. They came across two of Voldemort's brothers. They killed all but one. The one who lived was Voldemort. He hated us for the rest of his life, particularly your mother. She was the one who literally burned his back with her famous symbol."

"What was that?" she asked. I went into the back bedroom, which was mine while I was alone but is now hers. I grabbed one of my wife's old sketchbooks and found her best sketch of the symbol.

"It is a crescent moon with a small star beside it. She made two amulets of silver for the two of us, but they were lost one time during a battle."

"I never knew how influential you both were, and yet you still are. We must get the Flame Witches together against Voldemort before it's too late for us to gather."

"He will find out," I whispered.

"We have nothing to loose, and I can start it out very soon. I will write the very letter tonight and we will secretly send it through the entire line."

"I will proof the letter before you send it out," I whispered sternly. She nodded and went to the back to begin writing. I hid the sketchbook again as a knock sounded at the door. It was Severus.

"I wish to speak with Chrys, Sir," he whispered quietly. I nodded and allowed him to enter the room.

"I will call her," I whispered. I knocked on her door and watched her come out and hug him passionately.

"I missed you so much," she whispered. He hugged her quietly before looking to me.

"Albus wanted me to give you this letter. He said that Chrys can come back in tomorrow and hide among us," he whispered quickly. Chrys looked to him happily as I opened the letter. It was in Dumbledore's hand, and I nodded as Chrys took Severus into her room. I began writing a note to Severus.

_**Return here in three weeks for the marriage ceremony. Before you come, do not eat anything. Read those Flame Witch books of yours and keep the powers a secret as much as you can. Ask Dumbledore if you can stay here while they come into your system. It will be very important when the time comes.**_

Severus returned quietly, carrying Chrys's bags. Chrys was still inside. She was changing her form, I knew, and I looked to Severus.

"Read it soon. I will be watching over everyone quietly, so be sure to keep an eye out for any signs. Remember, I will take care of both of you, I promise," I said sternly as Chrys came into the room. She hugged me quietly.

"I'll use my Sight to tell you anything important."

"I know. Enjoy your time with Severus," I smiled. I watched her walk out the door and onto the path to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN: THE TIME OF MARGARETTE

Severus held my hand quietly as we walked towards the school.

"What kind of changes are there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I am currently unaffected. A new person is there, and I know that you will not like her, but Dumbledore has protection for you. You will be another guard coming into the school, except this time you will be an easily-seen stalker. You may have to speak with Potter, but Dumbledore and I both know that you know what to do."

"I can still have a room with you, right?"

"As close as possible," he smiled. "People remember Abigail, but I have told them nothing. Dumbledore wants you to be another character, though. Your name is Margarette, and I think you are to have strange physical ailments, but I'm not sure. Read this and become it before we come any closer. No one really knows when this ministry take over is supposed to happen," he whispered frantically. I went into the bushes and became what I would call hideous. I had a massive limp, so I found a way to walk odd. I returned to Severus, who grinned with held-back laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a horrible voice.

"I didn't think you would go that far, but it works. Luckily, this ring does something else."

"What?"

"I could always see the true you in your true body. I wish I had it before," he smiled. He hugged me quietly and we began walking like professionals. He carried my bags as I assumed the character, but we both understood who the other really was and what they were really thinking, even during my first encounter with another professional.

"Good day, Severus," Professor McGonagall whispered quietly, nodding to us. I nodded also, but I was ignored. Once she had walked away I whispered, "I take he gave me a reputation also?"

"He did his best to find you a reasonable place. Be happy it wasn't in the kitchen," Severus whispered sternly. I nodded as we went to Dumbledore's office. It was a terrible climb for me, but I was happy to find that he enjoyed my appearance.

"You did a wonderful job, Margarette. Your title is of hall monitor. You will be referred to as Madam Hastings. You will sleep in that back room of Severus's, but it will appear to be an office area."

"Thank you so much for the position, Sir. I thought I was going to go crazy not knowing," I smiled. He nodded.

"Jonathon will be an outsider, but I have a task for him. Send him this letter tonight using your powers. Oh, be sure to read that note very soon, Severus," Dumbledore whispered. I looked to Severus.

"What note?"

"Something from your father," Dumbledore grinned. "You will know soon enough. Your father will have another package for you soon."

I looked to Severus as Dumbledore waved us away. Severus helped me down the stairs and into my room. I then went into the small room and took out a journal of mine. I put the note inside and disguised the book as a textbook. I then hid it on my desk, in open sight. I then went into Severus's office.

"I was hoping to see the memorial service for the boy who died in the maze," I whispered. Severus nodded.

"Dumbledore is trying to hide everything," Severus whispered. I looked to him quietly. He nodded as I changed to Chrys. "The Dark Lord is back, yes, but no one is to know. I was hoping that it was only a false vision from the Flame Witches, but apparently it is not. I was hoping that I would not have to go back, either."

"What do you mean?"

"I will probably be called away very soon, possibly by the end of this year. You will stay here in your current identity. I cannot risk your life."

"I can go undercover again and get them away from you…"

"Chrys, stop," he whispered. He crossed the room and took my hands. "I knew this day would come, but it is not here yet. I just read the note. You father is going to marry us in three weeks, just as planned. You and I will then stay there while my powers transition. We will then return here, and hopefully all Hell will not break loose in that time."

"What if it does?"

"Then you will be the first to know," he whispered. "Use your Sight, just like you used to. Learn everything you can about the future and remember everything you can. Information is the most powerful defense against the Dark Lord, and knowing his plans before they occur is what will keep everyone alive," he whispered. We kissed quietly and sat down together on his bed. He then handed me a book on famous Flame Witches and their stories.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The book is unfinished," he whispered.

"How?"

"There are some missing profiles, some wrong dates, et cetera," Severus whispered. I flipped to the Table of Contents.

"Dumbledore is a Flame Witch?"

"One of the best, if I recall," Severus smiled. "Your father is also in there, but he is only mentioned as the husband of a healer. Your mother was recently added to the book. I thought that you would want to know more of her power. Jonathon told Dumbledore who told me that she lost faith in her powers, that she lost her abilities due to disbelief. I wanted you to know that so that you will never stop believing in yourself, no matter what happens," he whispered. I hugged him and kissed him quietly, feeling the love overwhelm me. I began to cry quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've never had this before," I whispered quietly. "You and my powers are the best thing that ever happened to me, and every year in that hell is now erased thanks to this," I whispered. I thought of my past as I looked to the book quietly. Severus read my mother's profile out loud. I smiled a little as he finished. "They skipped a part."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know why the Dark Lord despises Flame Witches so much?"

"I have never heard why, I just know of his hate," Severus whispered. I nodded quietly and looked to the book.

"My mother is the reason why the Dark Lord became on only child, why everything horrible ever happened to him," I whispered.

"I never thought the best healer in the world would have it in her," Severus whispered. I smiled.

"I never thought I would find myself here after what I went through, but I understand why the Dark Lord hates Dumbledore that much."

"Dumbledore's powers are strong mostly due to his studies, but I can see where his Flame Witch qualities come into play," Severus whispered. I watched as he gave me a second book with popular traits. There was a survey in the front, and I asked Severus to answer the questions as Voldemort. I then flipped through to the end of the book. I pointed to the point value and the description.

"This explains why he could come back," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"The spell that Harry witnessed, using his blood, would not work in bringing him back. It also explains why he could get into people's thoughts so easily. He is a Flame Witch, but judging by his score, he was only able to receive one power. It is a rare one, but it's enough for me to know how to defeat him," I smiled happily as I found the power in the book.

"Are you sure?" Severus whispered cautiously. I nodded quietly as I read the description.

"He gained an extremely rare power called Wind. He is able to manipulate the air to make it appear he is there, or to get into people more. Strange wind movements bring out fear in all humans; it's all on instinct. The only way to defeat him is to lock him into a vacuum or use a powerful spell on him that makes the Air unreachable by the inflicted," I smiled. Severus looked over the spell.

"It's illegal unless given permission by the government," Severus whispered. I sat down at his desk.

"What if I fake my death again?"

"The whole idea of it is getting old," he whispered. I nodded and looked at the section again. I read every line carefully before picking up my wand. Severus gave me a strange look as I tried using a spell on the book. He recognized it and took over, allowing me to watch the words quietly change into a legal spell.

"That will defeat him, I just know it," I whispered. Severus looked to his watch and told me to take my assumed form again. I watched as a new woman, Professor Dolores Umbridge, come into the school and take over. Severus and I met with her that evening at dinner and handled her horrible methods for three entire weeks. Then, a package arrived. Severus told me to change and meet him at the cottage. I smiled, kissed him quietly, and changed just outside the school grounds.

On the way to the cottage, I changed into Chrys again and prepared myself for the ceremony. I was met then by two women: Professor McGonagall and a woman who looked a lot like Raven. Dumbledore was standing beside Severus and my father stood at the alter. I smiled as I heard music playing quietly. I smiled as I walked and held Severus's hands.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in the strong bonds of the Flame Witch. Fire holds them both together for as long as they both shall live. Both are going to receive access to the ancient power of the Flame Witch and be joined forever in the Bind of Flame.

"Would the spectators please stand back during this ceremony? Thank you kindly, ladies and gentlemen. Do you, Severus Snape, take the power of the Flame to heart along with the lady in question?"

"I do," Severus whispered. Flame began to grow around us as I was asked.

"Do you, Chrys Pyronson, take the power of the Flame to heart along with the gentleman in question?"

"I do," I smiled as more Flame built around us. We were lifted into the air as two rings of iron wrapped around our fingers. I smiled as I heard my father's voice over the rush of the Flame.

"I now grant you both full access to the powers of the Flame. Both of you shall have the strongest of powers to represent your strongest of bonds," he smiled as Severus and I were lowered to the ground again. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape," he smiled.

"I want my name to be hyphenated," I smiled. "Snape-Pyronson, forever joined from this day forward," I smiled as Severus and I kissed. Flame again grew around us. Severus was then covered in it. It went inside him, causing him to fall into my arms. "This is normal, right?"

"Like I said, you two are the first ever Wizard-Flame Witch couple in history," Father whispered.

"He will be able to attend classes in two weeks, right?" Professor McGonagall asked. We all shrugged as I used my Levitation to carry him into the cottage and onto his bed.

"No word of this to Umbridge," Dumbledore said sternly. "She butts in enough as it is without wondering why a teacher of Severus's status has suddenly fallen ill," Dumbledore whispered. He sounded worried as Father handed me a damp rag. I wet it and put it onto Severus's forehead and then put his hands in mine, trying to See what was wrong, but my Sight was completely clouded.

"Why can't I See anything?" I asked, almost crying.

"I don't know," Father asked as he tried to get a Sight of what was wrong. He, too, got only a cloudy picture.

"Let me try," the woman who resembled Raven said sternly.

"Are you a Flame Witch?" I asked. She nodded and took Severus's hands. She held her eyes closed for a long time before releasing his hands and standing up quietly.

"Well, say something!" Dumbledore exclaimed. McGonagall had already sat on a stool to fan herself.

"I can't reveal what I saw, but Jonathon will learn very soon, as will the rest of the country," she whispered.

"If it's about the Dark Lord, then we already knew that," I whispered sternly. She nodded quietly and looked to Dumbledore.

"Take Harry's side, please, he needs you to defeat the Dark Lord," the girl whispered. I looked to Dumbledore, who was now sitting on a chair beside McGonagall.

"Who are you?" I asked harsher than I meant. I took the tone and continued. "We've been in this fight long before you were born, by the looks of it," I said sternly. She nodded.

"I am a Flame Witch by Ritual Identification."

"What is that?" Father asked.

"When you created Raven and took her to heart, I was created. I now live in hiding until you kill the old Raven in your heart, but there are too many believers in her. I will remain living and at this age until something powerful comes along that will change my fate. Before that time, though, Voldemort will have killed me. Even though I am hidden as much as possible, He will find me, and I know this because He is starting to call everyone who follows him, and after what you did to Him, He will surely come after you, but it will be me who takes the most of it."

"I died because of Him and His terrible ways! He has ruined every portion of my entire life, so don't you dare tell me that He's ruining your puny existence!" I yelled, Flame building in my hands. She did the same as Father and Dumbledore stood between us.

"Let's not fight about this, ladies. We have bigger problems right now," Father whispered, gesturing to Severus. I threw my Flame into the fireplace, and then the Raven Identification did the same.

"This is not over," she said sternly before Flaming away. I then looked to Severus.

"Are you sure I didn't get any Healer in me?" I asked. Father shrugged and handed me a large book.

"Your mother wanted you to have this as soon as you were properly married. Find the pages on that portion for yourself. You cannot rely on others now that you have the highest abilities," he said sternly. I looked to Severus before sitting on the side of his bed and flipping through the pages quickly. I quickly found the healing section.

"All I have to do is…," I whispered, putting my hands over him and thinking of healing him. He slowly began to glow before waking up quietly. Dumbledore gave me a glass of water for Severus before the room emptied except for Severus and me.

"What happened?"

"You got your powers and passed out," I whispered. He nodded as I lay down beside him. "Never do that again, if you can help it," I said quietly.

"I really scared you all that bad?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I have another enemy now, too, apparently."

"Who?"

"Do you remember when I was Raven?" I asked. We laughed a little before I turned away quietly. "Apparently, if the identity never actually dies, then a person is created in the same image that was created in the Transfiguration. So, there is now a real Raven. She thinks that I have a part in her up-coming death," I whispered. "We almost had a Flame fight while you were out," I smiled. He grinned.

"I wish I could've seen it," he whispered. He then put his hand to his head before grinning and opening his eyes. "That was rather funny," he whispered. "So, I have the Sight now, just like I wanted."

"I figured that you wanted it," I smiled. He nodded quietly as a knock sounded at the door.

"We must return now, Mrs. Snape-Pyronson," Dumbledore grinned. He shook our hands before leaving. McGonagall did the same as Severus and I were given our lunch.

"I need to talk with you two about building your powers back to full strength again," Father whispered.

"What is there to do?" Severus asked.

"For Chrys, not much, but you now have to deal with your personal triggers. Anger, Hate, Happiness, and other things will trigger most. For instance, Chrys and I both trigger with Anger and Hate, but her mother often was triggered with Sadness and changes in the weather. I think you got that one too, Chrys," he smiled.

"Won't we be the same since I was granted the powers because of her?" Severus asked.

"No because you are getting it directly, no matter what happens," I smiled. "Could my triggers change?"

"Possibly," Father smiled. "A lot of married couples trigger each other in times of need, or other times. The best thing about learning you powers now is that when you get control, the more control you have affects those little ones we will be expecting as soon as the Dark Lord is gone," he smiled. I looked to Severus quietly before taking a bite of a roll.

"So, if I have no control of my powers and I get pregnant, my baby might be incinerated or could incinerate himself?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"No one has ever lived long enough to discover that one," Father said darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"It means they finished themselves or were finished before they got the chance to have that baby. Right?" I asked happily. Father nodded as a knock sounded on the door. I went Invisible, taking Severus in with me as Father answered the door.

"Good day, Sir," a man said diplomatically. "I am here in search of Raven Pyróne."

"She no longer is around, Sir," Father replied.

"Why are they looking for Raven?" I asked Severus. I then turned my attention to the conversation outside the door.

"Did you see her pass away?"

"See her! I tried to talk her out of it, Sir, but she took her own life, Sir, right over there. I cleaned up the area in case students from Hogwarts came through here."

"How did she do this, Sir?"

"She poured fuel all over herself and lit herself using her wand," Father said sternly. "I tried to take the wand from her, but it was too late and I have too many children to burn up with such a careless person."

"Children? Where are they now, Sir?"

"That's funny. I thought I saw my son and daughter running around here a minute ago. They must be watching from the hills over there. You see, we don't get much company," Father said happily.

"Thank you for your information, Sir," the man said sternly. "Good day," he called before the door closed.

"Who was that?" Severus asked.

"That, my friend, was a good friend of Chrys's, or Raven's, depending on how you see it. That was Midnight, but in a different human form. I didn't trust him, but he'll be watching us," Father said. I looked to him strangely.

"So, he didn't kill himself?"

"He faked his death, just like many Flame Witches do, actually most of them," Father whispered.

"We can tell," Severus whispered. I nodded as Father closed the blinds.

"We need to work on your Transfiguration," Father whispered sternly.

"So, what do I think?"

"Actually, you picture yourself as that person. Picture yourself as a really young person," I smiled. Severus stood and began to change. He did it very well, and I was pleased as another knock sounded at the door. I changed into a child to match Severus as we both went into the back room and ate our previously untouched lunches.

"Good day, Sir. I believe that my friend here was searching for Raven Pyróne. I have a warrant to search your house. Could you and your children come outside?" another man asked. Midnight was standing off to the side, but we recognized him immediately.

We followed Father outside, where we stood and watched them search the place. I called to Father with my mind.

"_Is everything well-hidden, Father?_" I asked. He nodded quietly as Midnight came over to us.

"Your children look much like you, Sir. What are their names?" he asked.

"This is Katherine and that is Henry," Father replied. "They come from a previous marriage of mine. My wife was a witch and I a warlock, but she was meant to be with a wizard. The relationship failed and my children were abandoned, but here they are with me."

"You look familiar to me. Should I recall you from elsewhere, perhaps as an editor of a famous book?" Midnight asked slyly.

_"He is trying something, Father,"_ I said sternly. Father nodded quietly to me.

"I am not fond of literature, Sir. I only read while I was attending a magic school in Switzerland. My wife and I met there and we fell in love immediately, but as I said before, things did not work out between us."

"No current wife?" one of the searchers called.

"No, Sir, only children," Father replied.

"Are these two twins? They look about the same age," Midnight smiled.

"We were born at different times. I'm older," I said arrogantly. "Henry" nodded.

"I was born two years later than she was," Severus smiled.

"That's very nice. Sir, we found nothing, but…may I speak with you alone?" another searcher asked. Father nodded.

"Children, run and play again, please," Father asked. We nodded and ran outside of the road and over a hill. I touched Severus and we both went invisible.

"Be silent. We're going to spy on them," I whispered. He nodded and we levitated until we were just behind Father.

"Sir, we never saw your children go back into the cabin. How did they get inside, Sir, or were they there before?" one searcher asked.

"Are you sure? I don't recall them being inside."

"They must've been! Would you lie?" he asked, looking to Midnight.

"No, I swear! It was only him, and I was using my Sight to see this," Midnight replied harshly.

"He must've lied," the man mumbled. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you with this wild goose chase. You, stay here," the leader said to Midnight.

"But…," Midnight tried, but the group held him back and walked away. Severus and I levitated back to the hill.

"Children! You may come home now!" Father called to us. We returned, visible again, and followed Father and Midnight inside. We sat quietly at the table and acted like children, picking through our food.

"I didn't lie to them," Midnight whispered. Father nodded.

"Not currently, but you have lied to them, haven't you?" Father asked.

"What? I would never lie to them. They would kill me!"

"Are you sure? They can't kill you when you've faked your own death."

"What? I'm appalled at your accusations," Midnight gasped. I stood and walked over to him.

"I remember you from the rumors at school. You were once a bird for Raven Pyróne, weren't you?" I asked.

"No," Midnight whispered. He then sighed and sat down in an arm chair. "How did you know?"

"_I'm not speaking until you do_," I called to Father.

"Well, we recognize you. I'm Chrys's father, and she knows you when she sees you."

"Chrys?" he looked to me. I nodded and looked to Father, who nodded, causing me to turn back into the woman I was not used to being anymore.

"You betrayed me," I hissed. "Why did you do it?"

"I had to because of Him!" he cried. "Oh, it was terrible the torture they put me through, but I couldn't let them know who you really were, I couldn't! They never knew, and then I died in a train accident while you were in jail. I thought they killed you. They told me that they killed you, executed you, for not telling them everything. They promised to do the same to me unless I told, but I refused, for you. I'm sorry!"

Severus returned to his normal self before I sat down at the dining room table again. Severus sat beside me, but Father remained standing.

"I cannot forgive you for not telling me about the meeting. I was tortured because of you, but I couldn't back down from them either. We were both betrayed by Him. We should fight Him when the time comes, but for now, we all hide," I said sternly. He nodded and looked to Severus.

"And you'll help us fight?" Midnight asked.

"I'm married to the general who is going to take him down, so I must help her," Severus grinned. I smiled and put my hand on his. Our marriage, though mere hours old had easily become an unbreakable alliance that could bring us closer to Death that any other event we've ever been through.

Back at school, Umbridge was bringing down the castle with a mountain of rules. I found myself pitying the students, who were treated like ignorant slaves. The hallways were eerily quiet, yet I was forced to reprimand anyone who broke any of the thousands of rules. One was no standing on the stairs, yet one was forced to when they shook and changed. Umbridge did not care, and my job was extended into later hours of the evening because of this. Soon, detentions were to be assigned, and I volunteered (mostly I demanded, but we'll leave it at that word) to host the detention in Professor Snape's room. Umbridge approved and I gave everyone I saw standing on the stairs a detention to be enforced that night.

At six sharp, the room was filled with solemn faces, and more chairs were brought in by some of the boys. I closed the door and cast a silencing spell. I then limped to Severus's desk.

"Some of you are wondering why a hall monitor would host a detention, but it is to save you, my children. I am saving you from her madness. Now, everyone is to write an essay from memory of the history of Hogwarts. You have an hour to deliver to me twelve centimeters of parchment. Begin," I commanded in my horrible voice. Even I hated it, and the looks coming from the students as I spoke could have killed a root vegetable, but once my speech was over, everyone did the assignment. At seven, everyone gave me the essay on their way out the door. As they left, Filch entered the room.

"Madam Hastings?" he asked.

"Yes, Filch," I croaked. God I hated this voice.

"Professor Umbridge wishes to see you in her office. She asked me to help you there," he replied. I nodded and allowed him to help me to her office. With my new body, it was hard to do anything decent, such as walk up the horrendous stairs (why are there so many?) or just walk from place to place. When someone is with me, I rely on them, but mostly because this body is the epitome of betrayal.

At Umbridge's office, Filch left quickly after nodding to her kindly. She never even looked at him, or thanked him, though I did.

Once he left, I saw down in a chair she offered me. She then dove into a series of questions about my methods. I told her how I watched the hallways the best I could with my rheumatism and that my detention would probably keep offenders from repeating anymore, yet she was not pleased. She demanded that my method was too humane.

"You have taught them nothing!" she spat. "Your efforts just weren't good enough, and I refuse to let you have another one! An _essay_? Are you insane, Madam Hastings? Let me be clear, you have to use force with these little delinquents, or things will continue to go down hill. Have you seen the public displays of affection going on in the shadows? I think we could soon have a teen pregnancy problem on our hands, and your leniency could add to this. I'm sorry, but Dumbledore made a huge mistake hiring you for hall monitor. I'm demoting you, but because of your leg…," she took a deep breath…, "you may remain in the dungeons as a cleaner who stays there except for meal times. You are dismissed, Madam Hastings."

I said nothing to the pathetic bitch on the way out. I simply hobbled along towards the dungeons. On my way, I saw Filch hovering near Umbridge's door, but I said nothing to him, mostly because he took no notice of me.

In the dungeons, I immediately collapsed into a chair in Severus's office. He was busy with his own things and I quickly realized that it was something of Dumbledore's approving. He was teaching Harry Potter, but it was not going so well. In fact, Snape was furious and Harry ran from the room in fear. I hovered to Severus, who had lit a curtain on fire.

"He saw no fire, just…something personal," Severus panted. I closed and locked the door with my powers. I asked him nothing of the incident and led him to bed. "You are rather silent, Chrys. What is it?"

"I've been demoted. I'm supposed to clean down here. Maybe I can avoid that horrendous beast before one of us kills her. I saw you after you left her office earlier today. She has dampened all of our spirits, Sev, and she makes my aunt and uncle look like saints."

"Do not say that. They ruined your childhood. You can easily forget Umbridge," he panted.

"Are you calming, Dear?" I asked. He shook his head.

"That damned boy…," he began. "Snooping when I'm not around, when I'm trying to protect him and everyone else here! He…saw what James did to me years ago. You remember, don't you?"

"I remember worse happening to you than what happened on that day," I said sternly. "She means nothing to either of us now, remember?"

"I know, Chrys. I'll love you infinitely, but I cannot forget my obligations to that damned boy. He's a demon, he is, and he's more like his father every day. He even resembles to sorry bastard. I'm furious at the both of them for…for…treating me like shit."

"Severus, it's over now," I whispered. Severus had lit another fire though, so I transferred it using my powers and threw it into the fireplace. "We have more problems anyhow. Umbridge is on a death mission trying to clean this place up. We're all going to be miserable for the next year, maybe more. What are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything. Dumbledore is trying to do what he can from wherever he is. Harry can go to him one more time, but Umbridge is destroying whatever reasons he has to stay. He'll be gone within the month, I guarantee."

And he was. I was given an apology before I left, but also a warning. He told me that Father had been inside the school to check on me and that he could foil anything we have going if he continues. He also wrote me a letter filled with secrets, things that the two of them planned to hide from me until I discovered them with my Sight or other means.

_**Dear Chrys,**_

_**This is what I need to tell you in case I never return. First, there was a massacre earlier this month. Voldemort captured a hundred Flame Witches from your prison and killed them all using his Death Eaters and a maze of torture, probably an idea from the Cup incident.**_

_**More have gone missing, including family of Flame Witches who do not have the power. Your grandparents were even targeted, but they escaped. The Death Eaters are easily confused, and they cannot tell who is a Flame Witch and who is not if they can use their powers without an amulet (which some can do). Hundreds of counter attacks have taken place, but nothing compares to the acts of Voldemort and his followers. Far into northern Britain was a town filled with Flame Witches. They even had their own church, but Voldemort burned it all. Flame Witches all over are willing to fight at all costs. Your father has their names written down, and your powers can be used to find them. Bring them to the cottage. Help him with his mission, Chrys, particularly if Dolores has you working away from her attention for long hours at a time. Severus can help you make up excuses, but both of you should be careful as to not make that evil woman mad. She is not a nice woman, and I'm doing everything I can to get her out of this school before it's too late.**_

_**As for Severus, keep him here until you can keep him here no longer. I'll be back, I promise you, but if he leaves, he may not be able to return. You were lucky to yourself, but he may not have that sort of luck on his side anymore, even if you think that your love will bring him back. Nothing can stop Voldemort, not even heartlessness. The man is not just a wizard, he is a demon, and it is up to we, the Flame Witches, to vanquish him.**_

I agreed with Dumbledore fully, and I burned the letter soon after Severus had read it to. He was shocked with the number of attacks against Flame Witches, but I was not surprised. His mark was not burning as much as mine, and I feel it is because he remembers this mark, and I sometimes fear that he knows who it belongs to, though the men around me tell me otherwise. Voldemort would watch us this much, but I feel that Father and Severus both would kill him for me, just so that I could live, despite the fact that Death is probably tired of me lucking out of it. I just hope it lets me spend as much time as possible with the man I love.

A few months after I was demoted, Dumbledore sent me a letter in his name from my father. It was a list of names that came with a detailed map of every area of Britain. I was to scry for the people on the list and try to get them to commit to an army–an army of Flame Witches. I promised, but my other duties got into the way. Umbridge stood over me for three days straight watching me slowly mop the dungeon's main corridor from top to bottom. On the fourth day she tried to stand and watch me, but I refused to work.

"My body, it aches from your torture!" I wailed. "I was not made for this kind of work, Madam Umbridge!"

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

I was this close to belting her with a blast of Flame so high that it would take Hogwarts with it, but Severus stepped into the hallway before I could. He saw me and then turned to Umbridge.

"Either leave her alone or take this elsewhere. These students are testing and I will not have you affect their scores. I refuse to waste my time because of either of you. Please, take this elsewhere," he whispered darkly. Umbridge looked to him and then to me again, trying to figure out who was more against her.

"I am very sorry, Professor Snape, but this dungeon is filthy, and…"

"Then let her do the proper magic to clean it," Severus sighed. "My God, Umbridge, this is not an American branch of magic. We can use it without risk of personal gain. Now, can my students make strides on their test or must I send them into your office so that they can get it done? You obviously have not used it in the past few days."

Umbridge gave him a look of murder and then turned to me.

"Use whatever magic you want, Madam Hastings. Whatever it is, you must have cracked open his shell, unless there are prior relationships going on between the two of you. If I recall, both of you were once married, and now you are both widows. This makes an interesting mix from where I come from," she smiled. "Commence your own work. I am sorry to bother you!" she called to the class. It was a class with Ron Weasley in it, and he gave her a look of pure hell. I found myself smiling over it as I used a cleaning spell from my memory to clean the entire hall. It still looked as dingy as before because of the light, so I went to Filch (cheating by Flaming into a kitchen supply closet carefully and coming out with a bucket).

"Yes, Madam Hastings?" he asked. We were just outside the front doors.

"The dungeons are so dark that it makes the entire place look dingy, and I was wondering if I could personally install some lights in the higher lofts," I requested.

"Can you climb the ladder properly, Madam?" he asked monotonously.

"I would not be asking you otherwise."

"Well, sure then. I'll bring the supplies to you at…three," he whispered. I nodded and walked away, hobbling towards the dungeons. On my way, classes changed and a group of unruly boys sent me rolling down the stairs. My leg was broken, no doubt about it, and no one was willing to help me, except (God help us all) Harry Potter and his friends. Hermione Granger (a smart ass if you ask me) consulted a book and then spelled me into the air, supported only by magic. The boys then steered me towards the hospital wing, where Severus secretly visited me invisible every night.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I hate this body. They say that potions will not work on the bones," I whispered as quietly as possible. He nodded.

"I read that injuries were harder the treat if you are not in your own form. Your actual body is confused and cannot understand the strange signals."

"I can understand that, Sev, but how did you discover it?"

"Your father sends me reading materials. He apologized for you having to deal with that hellacious woman."

"At least I'm with you," I smiled. He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I've tried looking for a few of your names. An entire town has been established outside of London because most of the names are listed there," he whispered. I nodded as another figure Flamed in on the other side of me. It was Father, and he too was invisible.

"That is not a town, it's a concentration camp for Flame Witches. He's trying to burn away his enemies," Father whispered.

"I'm going up there," I said sternly.

"As who? You've run out of identities, Chrys!" Father warned. I shook my head.

"I'll go as Mother. She is well-loved among the Witches, and they'll trust me. I'll show them your cottage on the map and they should be there soon. If I don't make it, don't worry."

"What?" Severus asked. I kissed him passionately.

"You'll know what it will be like to be me in a few years," I whispered. He nodded as I Flamed away with Father. Severus probably walked away slowly into the night and returned to his bed, staring at my bedroom door, which would still be opened. That was how we slept, in case Umbridge came into the room and saw us. Every once in a while, we would go invisible and sleep together in the potions closet, if you catch my drift.

But as for tonight, neither Father or I would get any sleep. He would be waiting for the refugees and word of my fate. He would question himself until dawn unless I did something, if I could do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT: THE RESEMBLANCE

I first had to change into Mother just outside of the castle. Then I had to heal my leg, which took quicker than I thought it would. Maybe Mother's powers could affect me just by me being in her, but only when I would reach the camp would I know for sure.

I Flamed there as quickly as I could, making sure that the map showing Father's cottage was still in my side purse. Mother always carried a leather purse, so on this night, so did I.

When I reached camp, I was absolutely appalled. It wasn't a camp, it was a prison, just like the one I was held at. I quickly went invisible and went searching through the halls. Sure enough, their amulets had been taken away and they were in cells of two or three and were divided into three groups: men, women, and children.

Memories began coming back to me from when I was tortured, and I knew that I would have to push those memories to the edge of my mind if I wanted to keep going, so I pushed them back and quickly began my mission.

I Called back everyone's amulets and replaced them with inanimate objects (such as rocks or something, I'm not really sure). The amulets were in my bag, and I quickly went into the cells and passed them out to everyone I could find near me. I showed them the place on the map and told them to Flame there as soon as they could. Everyone stared at me, and many asked if I was an angel.

"I'm just here to set everyone free," I replied to them, and moved along as quickly as possible. Soon I had rounded the entire cell block, yet my bag still had plenty of amulets. I used my Sight to see if this was the only building. I almost fell in shock. Not only were there other buildings, there were other floors. I quickly looked to my bag to see just how many amulets there were. The ones there were probably only from this building. I sighed and quickly Flamed up a floor and looked around. This was where the dying were, the ones who were being poisoned, it looked like. I found three hooded Death Eaters. Two were holding down a Flame Witch and the third was forcing a green liquid down the Witch's throat. He immediately began choking. The man was dying. I felt like I had to interfere, but before I could, he was set on fire. He was gone from them.

"Where did he go?" the one pouring the liquid asked. He had faked his own death, but he was already dying, or so I thought. I tracked him using my Sight and found him just outside the building vomiting. I helped him and then began trying to heal the damage. He then became conscious enough for me to speak with him coherently.

"Sir, Flame to this location. A man there, my husband, will take care of you," I whispered sternly.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

"I'm just here to set everyone free," I replied. "Now go before they hunt you. Hurry, I must save the rest."

And so my endless night continued with this building. Guards from other buildings were being dispatched by the sound of it. I realized that everyone was escaping, so I worked quickly. I realized that more were getting away than I planned. The first were Flaming back and telling them where to go. It was an entire mission, and I realized that amulets were disappearing from my bag every minute. I then decided to move to the other buildings. I Called for all of the amulets and began spreading the word.

Everything then moved quickly from there. More guards were arriving every minute, and more Flame Witches were leaving every second. Messages were flowing between prisoners so fast that even I couldn't keep up. I was moving from building to building letting them do most of the work, until I got to the final building.

Voldemort had done experiments on these people. None were the same, and many of their amulets had changed also. Flame Witches are very connected to their amulets, and they will change colors if we change enough. These people were beyond changed, they were transformed. It was a complete loss of life throughout the building, yet they were still alive, and the Death Eaters were still gaining data on these victims. I decided to change that.

I quickly created to destroy the entire building in a rage of flames, and this spell worked perfectly with me just outside. Death Eaters were flying in from everywhere, but I had to make one last check of the area.

I went into the first and second building without a problem, but the third gave me more than I bargained for. On the top floor, the Death Eaters were contacting Voldemort to give him an update on the status of their camp (destroyed, with all prisoners escaped and all data ruined in a mysterious explosion). Unfortunately for me, I walked into the room, causing the floor to creak and the Death Eaters to fire curses at me. One hit as I Flamed away to the cottage.

 

I looked onto the refugees with horror. I never thought that such a thing would happen within the community of witches and wizards, yet it was here upon us. Among these people are descendants from my very own ancestors, yet I was never treated like them. Maybe it was to my advantage to just be a partial Flame Witch, no matter what power I gave up.

"Albus?" someone called. It was Severus looking for Chrys, I presumed. "Have you found her yet?"

"Sorry, Severus, but I am looking. The entire situation is hard on everyone and it's hard to focus on the matter at hand. Has her father told you anything?"

"I cannot find him in this mess. I'll try using my powers," Severus replied.

"There is no need," Jonathon whispered. He was carrying Chrys. Severus quickly took her from him and laid her on the nearest bed, which happened to be a wooden door.

"Help me heal her, help me!" Severus begged. Jonathon and I did everything we could while Severus tried healing the wound with his powers.

"This is the work of a curse that was stated wrong," Jonathon whispered. "I saw it in the prison we were held in. They would intentionally do it to some, but this looks like a stun gone wrong. Severus, is that your presumption?"

"Yes," he mumbled. "Albus, I'm going to get a potion that can help her. I'll be back."

"I understand, Severus. I'll stay with her," I replied. He Flamed away as Jonathon and I watched over Chrys. The sounds of the other refugees was deafening, and all were either crying, mumbling, screaming, or talking. Very few were silent, and each time another arrived they would chatter louder, trying to discover their identity. The scene was an absolute madhouse, and when Chrys awoke thanks to Severus's potion, her story shocked them all.

"They experimented on them!" she sobbed. Severus held her, but he could barely hold onto her. Her sobs shook them both to the core, and watching the scene silenced many of the refugees. They were quiet enough for me to speak to them.

"Attention everyone!" I called. "I am Albus Dumbledore and I will do everything in my power to protect you. You all may stay here for as long as you need to, and I would advise you all to stay here. The Dark Lord will try to find you again, and returning home will merely help out his cause. We will help distribute food in the morning, but until then I have nothing for you. I will try to get bedding supplies for each of you, but I am no miracle worker. Be happy that you escaped that Hell. We will protect you from it," I repeated. The group nodded to me as I flew back to the castle. I retrieved bedding supplies and more lanterns. I expanded the building when I returned, giving them room-like areas to sleep. All were grateful as most settled down for the night. Chrys and Severus, however, were far from it.

"I need to help fight, Severus! I have to! If only you could see what I saw in that building," she sobbed, rocking herself and Severus back and forth.

"Describe it to me," Severus whispered.

"He had changed them so much that their amulets were no longer orange. Some were an ice blue, meaning that he reciprocated their powers," she replied in a shaky voice. "Some of the amulets were an ashy grey, and others were strange mixes of colors. Oh, Sev, it was deplorable!" she cried.

"Albus?" Jonathon said from behind me.

"Yes, Jonathon," I replied.

"How are we going to protect everyone? There are many Flame Witches here, and I feel that he could easily find us."

"He will not because I have expanded the protection line to include this house. It is against the law for anyone to trespass here, even Him," I replied.

"He doesn't give a damn about your laws!" Chrys sobbed. "He swore to kill all of them, and He will! He will destroy our race!"

"He will do no such thing!" another refugee said back sternly. "He will have to deal with all of us before he takes one. We are willing to create an army to take care of him, and when the moment comes, we will all strike with such a force even the earth won't know what hit it!"

"Yeah!" the group cheered. They were quickly silenced, but their minds were set: they themselves were going to take down Voldemort no matter what, and they inscribed that promise into their minds and onto their hearts.



"Chrys, you need to return to work this morning, along with Severus. There is a secret passage leading directly to the school that we can take," Dumbledore called to me. I was helping with soup and bread while Severus helped with drinks. We were a wonderful team, but I knew that Dumbledore was right.

"Father!" I called. He appeared and took our place. He nodded to us and we left after saying a quick farewell to everyone.

In the passage way, we began discussing the plans the refugees were creating. They wished to create an army and begin making uniforms and battle plans. The generals would be my father and myself, along with a few others who refused to fight but would be willing to lead. Messengers would be those with invisible Flame, and they would spend hours seeing who held this ability.

"I feel that they could be a wonderful force against the Dark Lord, but I cannot see them alone overpowering him. It would take a great moment of weakness for their tactics to be completely successful," Severus whispered. Dumbledore nodded.

"When do you expect the moment to come about? He is expanding at rapid rates, Severus, and that moment may never arrive," Dumbledore smirked.

"He's right, Sev. Judging by the number of Death Eaters who arrived at the break out, he has hundreds following his orders religiously, just like before if not worse. There is little we can do to stop them, unless we liberate other camps. I can talk with the refugees and see what they know," I smiled.

"No," Severus said sternly. "You are not going again, you barely survived this time."

"How will any work get done if we do not take risks, Sev?" I grinned. "Besides, I'd take back-up this time. Many are willing to help me, and with me in Mother's form, it will be hard for them to tell it is me. I'm going if I can," I said sternly, changing into the form of Madam Hastings. "Oh, Albus, what is my current status?"

"You are well and you went to a private cottage to rest while your leg recovered. Umbridge is still expecting you to be there due to the nurse's report, but you will not have much trouble with her. The Weasley twins put her into a world of hurt and now she is tempted to leave," Dumbledore smiled.

"Maybe the refugees can convince her to weaken Him," Severus grinned. I nodded as we emerged just outside of the school. We all went our separate ways, converging only at meal times. Just as Dumbledore thought, Umbridge was gone and the school year was close to being over.



After Umbridge left, Severus and I became closer than ever before, and Dumbledore discovered a new area for me to go into: maintenance, but only if I was willing to change my identity yet again. I became Gretta Holwick, a heavy-set ugly woman who would help Filch repair the castle. Severus gave me the room beside him, and Filch gladly helped me "learn the layout of the castle". Everything was going as planned, until the students and other teachers arrived.

On my second day, I was called to the classroom of Professor McGonagall, and she began speaking with me while I cleaned her windows. Apparently, I looked almost exactly like a woman she had seen on a recent trip to North America. It took me the entire appointment just to convince me that I wasn't her, but I did fail. Dumbledore called me into his office later that afternoon.

"Chrys, I'm beginning to think that you should work full-time with the refugees again. Your father actually has a plan that you can undertake involving more camps in Scotland and Wales. Severus can travel to the tunnels at night to be with you, but there is not a place for you here. You've exhausted your identities," Dumbledore explained. "Now, pack your things and I will lead you from the castle so that everyone thinks you've left for good."

"I thank you for trying your hardest to help me, Sir. I will do as you asked, and I will inform Severus. Thank you," I smiled. He nodded and I left his office for the last time. He led me out to the path leading to the cottage, and from there I walked, in my oversized body, to towards the wood line. Once I was sure no one could see me, I changed into the form of my mother and Flamed to the tunnels. I learned that my father was in a meeting with an informant, so I joined him.

"We've just learned about the camp ourselves, Jonathon," a Scottish man explained. "We need you're help. They've done something to those people, something terrible, and it's going to take an all-out strike to take down the camp."

"Father, may I interrupt?" I asked. He nodded, and I stepped forward. "I would like to lead these refugees into that camp and take it down with our bare hands. We've come so far, and now we can do this."

"You can't take an army of anything in there, Ma'am. They've got snipers, and they shoot to kill with illegal curses. You'd have to go alone," the informant said sternly. "I can give you a map of the compound, and you can use your resources to do whatever you can."

"I'll do that," I said sternly. "Father, I'm going. Sir, may I have the map now?"

"Sure, but I hope you can do it within one mission. They will find you sooner or later, and…I wish you luck if they capture you. They will do anything to their prisoners now, and I do mean everything."

"Thank you," I nodded. I left the room and began a meeting with the other refugees to liberate the other camp. Everyone was willing to help me, and before the informant left, I was able to get one last piece of advise.

"Whatever you do, do not let them see your Flame. They will destroy you," he whispered. I nodded and watched him leave. Then, I began forming a plan. I would take only one other Flame Witch with me, and together we would liberate the entire camp. Our plan was this: I would lead and call for all of the amulets since her Calling ability is very low. Then, we will both go to the numerous buildings spreading word of liberation. The entire liberation should go like before, but this time we have a plan: if it looks as if we will be caught, we change into the form of Severus and another Death Eater that works near Hogwarts. Both remain there and within closed walls so that it appears that we are them. We will go with the flow and hopefully return to help Father care for the new enormous load of refugees. There are five buildings to liberate this time, and truly just one assistant may not be enough, but to carry out the plan and have our back-up ready, only two can go.

That night, we ate dinner together, and before I left Severus and I kissed and said goodbye. I then left with my accomplice and with sadness. I knew that I might not make it back alive, but with everything we needed to do, Death could not be an option. We had to help defeat the Dark Lord.



Everything was going as planned. We were tackling the buildings one at a time, and both of us vowed to not go exploring so that we too have a better chance at escaping.

My job was to Call for the amulets first, then send a telepathic message to her so that she'll arrive and we'll get moving as quick as possible, but there was a problem: they were wearing some sort of device, and I felt as if it could be something to see the invisible. I sent a message to her, and she in turn contacted Father and he contacted the informant. Sure enough, that was exactly what the devices were. I immediately Flamed back to home.

"Chrys, how are you going to do it?" Father asked.

"We could infiltrate the system, but that would be nearly impossible. Removing The Mark is unbelievably difficult, and I don't think that's the answer. Has the informant said anything else?" I asked. Father nodded.

"They are moving all refugees to a single camp during the first blizzard of the season. We can all use our Sight to discover the exact day and to plan our course of action. I say we can work as an army then, but it will take a lot of work. We need to gather more numbers," Father replied.

"Are there camps in other countries?" Severus asked. "The Dark Lord mainly keeps his numbers close to him in case danger erupts. If he was forced to make a camp further away, in say Germany or somewhere like that, we may be able to liberate them easily."

"The informant will know. Let me contact him and I'll get back with you," Father said quickly. Another refugee then walked into the room.

"One of the women is sick. We need a doctor," he said in a panicked voice.

"Who can we call to be a doctor for the woman? This is supposed to be a secret," I said quickly.

"Your mother gave you her healing abilities. Try using them and we'll work from there," Severus replied. I ran with the refugee to the woman. She was covered with sweat and grabbing at her abdomen.

"Are you having a baby?" I asked. She shook her head. I looked under her blouse. Her abdomen was swollen, but not from an infant. "Severus?" I called. He appeared from behind the refugee who led me here. "I think it's her appendix. I cannot heal that; it will not go through. We need a surgeon and quickly. It may have already ruptured."

"I'm on it!" he said, running towards Father. He nearly ran into him by the sound of it. Father was quick to react though, and he quickly contacted Dumbledore, who knew a doctor nearby. Severus went to pick him up, and he was with us within the hour. The woman was led to a private room, and the man operated quickly. He sent a message within a few minutes. I was right: her appendix was near its end, and she would have died had he not been called sooner.

After another hour, the doctor came from the room and walked over to Father, Severus, and me.

"She'll need care, but you should have plenty of people here to care for her. She should be fine. Severus, you could make her potions for her pain, but no healing potions," he whispered. We nodded as he packed together his things. "Ma'am, I hate to be a bother, but are you a relative of the Pyronson girl, the one who died up there at the school?"

"No, Sir, I've never heard of her. Maybe you can tell me about her on your way out," I lied. He nodded and told me about myself as I let him outside. Dumbledore then appeared in the secret chamber.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Recovering," Severus whispered. He called for a sheet of paper and some ink. With a quill he kept in his pocket he wrote down a couple of potions. "Could you ask for these in the hospital wing? She'll need those."

"I will, Severus. Chrys, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"The man thought I looked like Chrys. You told him nothing about us being Flame Witches, correct?"

"I told him a woman needed help. Do not worry, Chrys. He'll think nothing of it," Dumbledore smiled. I shook my head.

"He said people still offer money to find her head to this day. What if he turns us in? Was he a reliable source? Albus, you cannot put all of us at risk!" I exclaimed.

"Chrys, calm down," Dumbledore smirked. "Jonathon, you have guards now, correct?"

"Yes Sir," Father replied.

"Well, they know a Death Eater or a servant of the Dark Lord when they see one. Besides, you can easily change forms. Have you tried becoming an inanimate object? Or perhaps someone's twin. It can be done, Chrys, and you should remember that: your powers will always get you through," he smiled.

"Father, I'll gather the guards," I whispered. Severus followed me. In the middle of the corridor, he stopped me.

"Do you really think he would turn you in?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied quietly. "You wouldn't believe who's been offering money around here for my head. Why do you think they bothered Father when we were here before? They have assumptions, and they're probably watching us at this very moment. I just hope that none of the refugees are His servants. What if there is a nark within these walls right now?"

"You're becoming paranoid," Severus whispered.

"He started my being paranoid. Severus, you've never been in one of his prisons! They could easily convince one of us to join Him! The events they put me through…I'm surprised I'm even tempted to help those people because I remember the very compound I was in. Memories flood me, and I'm surprised I have not had an anxiety attack. Severus, it is possible, and I think we should be careful who we work with. You know as well as I that the Dark Lord does quality work, not some shotty ametuer work. He'll get one of us so well that even they think they're one of us. I say we change forms often, so they won't know."

"Our personalities remain within those bodies," Severus whispered quickly. He then shook his head. "I will not let you do this to yourself. You are paranoid, and until it happens, I will not believe you, which means that if we survive, you can argue that you were right and I was wrong. Now, let's get the guards before your headhunter arrives. Apparently you're worth more to them than you are to me."

"Oh Sev," I whispered. We kissed quickly before going into the barracks. A man was sitting outside one of the rooms rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"He is here! The Dark Lord is among us!" he screamed, running up the hallway. People came up to the bars to see what was going on. The men shook their heads and sat down, but the women and children remained at the bars, whispering. I went to the men.

"We need guards. Who was chosen?" I asked.

"I was," a man replied. He stepped forward and smiled to us. "Peter Smith," he smiled in introduction. Severus and I shook his head, and then we led the others towards the front. Severus intentionally held me back.

"I think that is Peter Pettigrew," he whispered, barely audible.

"Who is that?"

"The traitor, the one who helped Voldemort get Harry's blood, or did Dumbledore not tell you the story?"

"Oh my God," I whispered. "See, I was right!" I whispered loudly. He shushed me and looked towards the group.

"We do nothing, but watch him very closely. Become close with him, and then we'll question him. He knows who I am, so I am certain he knows who you are."

"Wouldn't he come up with a better name, or perhaps an identity that did not resemble himself?" I asked.

"He was always a bumbling idiot, if you ask me. He might have a flask on him, of Polyjuice Potion. I can detect the scent, and he knows this, so he might have tried diluting it with hard liquor. It is the only cover up that does not hinder the work of the potion," Severus whispered. We were then in the cottage, and the men separated. One of the ones I knew was able to speak with me before he left, and I asked him to not let 'Peter Smith' from his sight. He promised it, and they went on patrol. Severus and I went to our bunks and slept for a couple of hours, but sure enough, Father and then man I trusted awakened us.

"Chrys, they're looking for you. Change into my twin, quickly," he whispered. Father nodded, so I did so and changed into some of the man's clothing. I went upstairs.

"Evening, Sir," a man nodded. I could almost smell the evil pouring from him. "Is there a woman here, a sick one?"

"Yes, Sir, but she's finally resting," Father replied. My "twin" and I nodded in agreement.

"What about the nurse woman? And Severus Snape? Where are they?"

"They left soon after for some business with Dumbledore up the road. She was trying to help tutor the children," I replied.

"Are you his brother?"

"Yes Sir," I replied. "We're only three minutes apart, from what Ma told us."

"I'm asking you and your brother, and you Sir, to watch out for that woman. We have reason to believe that she is Chrys Pyronson, notorious shape-shifter, and a Flame Witch. If you see her or any other Flame Witch call us. By they way, this house shouldn't have a cellar. It's against regular code, and having Muggles this close to Hogwarts isn't right."

"We'll keep them away, Sir," Father smiled. "Good evening, now."

Once the man was gone, the three of us returned to Severus, who asked how the meeting went. We told him and he sighed.

"They will continue to watch. I'll go to Dumbledore right now," Severus whispered. I nodded and he left for the night. The next morning he still had not returned, though it was a weekend. I assumed he was on duty with students, but by the time night came I knew that something was wrong. Dumbledore sat down with me that night.

"Voldemort is contacting him, because of your resemblance to Chrys. You should stop being so public, Chrys. You'll kill yourself and everyone else. I know it's not like you, but you should at least try to remain with us until we finally defeat Voldemort."

"I know, Sir, and I'm glad you see the part of my personality that kept me alive all of these years. I think if it weren't for my need to fulfill my life's destiny I wouldn't have dealt with my childhood, or anything from before. You probably agree with me."

"I do, and I know that you have fulfilled much of your destiny. You married your true love, and now you're fighting the man your mother could not bring down. You're going to live long, Chrys, you and Severus both. He knows what he's doing when he works with Voldemort, though having him far away so much will make you think he's not on our side. He plays the role well, but you must remember to see through it, and remember that he once had to fight through the same smoke and mirrors to see who you really were. You tricked us all, Miss Raven Pyróne," he smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"I understand, but…I know that things are about to change in our relationship, and our lives. I love Severus with all my heart, and I just pray that destiny doesn't decide to make me a widow. Severus is powerful, but Voldemort is a sneaky bastard. He'll kill him is Severus makes even one wrong step towards Voldemort. Even a step against Good will not hurt him that bad," I whispered. Dumbledore nodded.

"Chrys, I wanted to tell you about that, but I also wanted to tell you that even I will be frequently away from the castle. You will be here alone much of the time, but remember your goals, and never let your head down. Voldemort is probably watching at this very moment, or so he threatens. Don't believe a word of it, and remember that if you can survive until now, you can survive forever," he smiled. I believed him, mostly because I had to. After months of helping to hide the refugees, I left one night with three others, and we liberated a camp in Norway and in Poland. It took a week altogether. When I returned, I learned that Dumbledore had been killed…by my husband. A week later, I discovered I was pregnant. The peak of the battle was just beginning, for all of us.


	9. Chapter 9

PART NINE: DOUBLE TROUBLE

Throughout t he summer, Severus was missing. I tried Calling for him, but it never worked. I tried tapping into older forms of our powers to seek him out, but my efforts failed. By the time I even gathered one inkling as to where he was, I received news that the Dark Lord was taking over the school, and Severus would be the headmaster. I begged Father to allow me to see for myself in the form of someone else, but he refused to allow it.

"We have over a thousand men here, Chrys. If you are captured and they threaten your unborn child, I am certain that you will tell Him of us. I will go, and I will request his presence here at once. Stay here with the refugees, and do not say a word of the take over. If they know that the Dark Lord is this close, they will surely riot out of our control," he hissed at me. I took his word, and now I await for Severus to return.

In the middle of the night, Father entered my quarters and awakened me. It took me many minutes, but I was finally conscious.

"He is extremely busy, Chrys. The Dark Lord has him doing the take over alone, and he has much on his plate. They are hunting for Harry Potter with an alarming rate. He told us not to speak of the Dark Lord using his name because they will find us. He did promise me that he would return as soon as people are there to pick up his slack, but there are no promises. I told him to find me an identity and I would fill it. He asked me what he thought of me becoming him, and I told him that I would do anything to make you happy. Tomorrow evening, Severus is going to tell me his secrets and teach me how to act. The next day, he will be here. I will take up his work for the day, but it cannot last forever, Chrys. I could easily slip up," he whispered quickly. I nodded happily.

"You're letting me tell him the news, correct?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him. "With you on our side, we'll never lose!"

The next day, I was in a rush waiting for Severus. Father returned late that night, but he shook his head. Severus had been called to a private meeting, so he would not return for many days, almost until the beginning of school.

"But word is out," Father whispered. "Everyone knows of the takeover and of Severus's new status. Many parents are considering the withdrawal of their children. People are terrified."

"Which means they will be even happier when we help take Him down," I said sternly. "An informant visited today, well his owl did. A new camp just opened in Wales, and some of his numbers are going to take the camp down and bring the refugees here, if they are still able to function. He liberated a camp last month that contained His scientific experiments, and none of them could properly function. Hopefully these will be different."

"Is the informant putting in stops to make sure that everyone is a proper Flame Witch?"

"He is. They have to set fire to the camp before they go, and the informant is working with almost five hundred Flame Witches. They will see who cannot produce Flame," I whispered sternly. Father nodded, pleased with the event, and he moved into the lower chambers to make an expanse in the area. Dumbledore taught him the spell just days before his death. He gave me another amulet the day before he died, and Severus…he killed him. I still had my doubts, but Harry Potter witnessed it, and some of the other Flame Witches Saw the event in the days leading to it, but they decided that Severus could never do such a thing. Apparently, they were wrong.

That night, as I lay in my bed alone again, I looked at my tiny baby bump. Our child was starting to move, but only I could feel it. It was like my little secret, except that it was the secret of Severus and me. We were going to have a child amid a giant war between Good and Evil, Flame Witches and Voldemort, the world and Voldemort. That night, I cried because I felt like we had done something terrible.



Severus did not return until the third day of school. When he did returned, he Called for Father, and Father was gone for most of the day and the night. He decided not to wake me, so in the morning when I saw Severus, I was ecstatic, only to find that it was Father.

"Chrys! It's me!" he laughed.

"It's not funny!" I bellowed, storming away and locking myself into my room. I refused to open it for anyone, until I heard Severus's voice.

"Chrys, come out here. It really is me," he called.

"Prove it!" I yelled.

"I just got back yesterday, and I was teaching your father how to be me. Chrys, please," he begged. I sighed and opened the door, turning away from him. "Chrys, I'm sorry. Plans were made in such short notice, and…have you gained weight?"

"That was a tad rude," I hissed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I sighed. I hugged him, and then put my head on his shoulder. "It's our child. We're bringing a child into the world at the worst possible moment. The Dark Lord is taking over everything and we're having a baby."

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"Severus, I need to talk with you about everything," I said sternly. "Did you kill Dumbledore?"

"Not by choice," he whispered. "He was dying in a terrible way, so I killed him and ran."

"How could you do it?" I asked.

"It was either him or the boy killing him, and he refused to put Harry through that. It also helps with my act," he replied quietly. "Chrys, I hated doing that, and I hate being apart of His regime, but…I'm still on your side, and I promise to see you once a week, every week, no matter what. Can you stand to be around me?"

"Albus put it the best," I replied with a smile. "You were just as lost with me while I was Raven. So, now I'm getting a taste of my own medicine, and I'm going to pray that everything turns out the way it should: with us being together and that abominable Dark Lord being killed by a Flame Witch."

"Keep your hopes up," he smiled, and we kissed for a long time. I finally pulled away.

"Everything is clear now. Go back to the school," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Go," I whispered. He nodded and Called for Father. Severus then kissed me one last time and left me. I was content, but my anxiety was starting to grow. Another informant spoke of more captures and murders, even of people who were not Flame Witches. Voldemort was showing his true colors, and his cold-heartedness.



The new refugees arrived in time for autumn to begin, and in time for Father's plan. Uniforms were being pumped out by our women almost daily, and the new refugees filled five hundred of them and two hundred-fifty of our new barracks. They received our plans with open minds, and Father expanded another area for target practice. Men would use their Flame abilities to do everything to those targets, which is what they would do in real life. It was pleasing to see, though I was still worried. Newspaper reports were grim, and Voldemort was becoming a threat to even the non-wizards. It was scary, yet this seemed to fuel the refugees. When the first blizzard was predicted throughout the entire area, the men prepared to fight, and each of them departed quickly to attack and save those who were captured.

Into the third night of the mission, a few Flame Witches returned, but the rest were still in the storm. Voldemort was using some sort of spell to create the blizzard, but according to those who returned, they were not transporting any prisoners, for now. One brave man infiltrated the system, and he vowed to the others that he would tell us everything. We believed him.

After a week went by, Severus returned and informed us of the losses. Our numbers had been captured, and we were utterly screwed. I, along with many of the other women, broke down at the news, and everyone was worried. Other informants arrived within the night and told us the same news, but they gave us hope.

"They fought tooth and nail," he said. It was the Scottish man from before. "They took out about forty of their men before the main ones were captured. They will continue to fight, I know it, but efforts are being made elsewhere. I hear that He lost about two thousand of the prisoners, from what force we don't know, but it's hope. Maybe they've heard about you, since the word has spread. Keep your eyes open."

And we did. Sure enough, two thousand people arrived at our door, all invisible, and each took hold in the barracks. Morale improved, and for a few weeks everything appeared to be fine. Predictions that another transport would be made died out very quickly, just as our informant made himself known.

An unmarked telegram arrived. It was passed around the group until everyone knew: **VOLDEMORT WEAKENED stop HE PLANS NO MORE TRANSPORTS stop YOUR NUMBERS ARE ENOUGH**. Everyone was pleased, and morale shot further up, just as my belly did. Severus was about as surprised as me, until it was time to do His duties again. No matter how much I protested, I knew he would go, and he did. He left that night, just in time to make his reputation worse.



Severus's birthday came and went, just like Christmas. I missed Dumbledore's gifts the most, and all of us said a prayer for him, just in case. Everyone had hope, and thanks to our informant we had a plan. On a day in April, many of his men would leave the country. We would attack him on that day, and hopefully win. Predictions were already being made, but I think they were rumors to make us feel better about taking on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Everyone was worried about the event, but no one said a word of it, which was better. When another blizzard hit, two hundred more refugees arrived, and it took everything Father had to expand the chambers again. Severus had requested his work a few times, but other problems had drained him, from performing healings that he shouldn't have done, to other things, like fixing trinkets. He was overworking himself, I knew, but he was happy, which made me happy.

As soon as February hit, we were sent with more numbers, which made the women very happy because they still had on their old uniforms. We gained back more of our missing men, but they brought with them a great warning.

"The day in April, he may have cancelled it. Your informant was discovered and told Him everything," one spat with disgust. "You should have chosen a few people to do his job, that way He'd never know. Damn, can't we do anything right anymore?"

"We're still alive, and that's good enough. Look at Chrys here. She's having her first baby, and she was in one of His camps. She went on to marry the man of her dreams, though everyone doubts his loyalty," a woman called into the conversation.

"His loyalty is with us," I said sternly.

"Either way, he is our best informant, and he will give us more information and better information that what's-his-face," another chimed in.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

"You're right in that, but still, isn't he a little too buddy-buddy with the Dark Lord? First mates, they are. I say they're in this together, and she's just his cover up," a woman spat.

"Then why did Dumbledore trust him? Dumbledore never made an angry crack at my husband in his entire life, and he used Severus when Severus killed him. That is the truth, I swear it. My husband is no traitor, he is merely playing everyone to get ahead. If he weren't playing the Dark Lord, would we not know less? Severus is working for us while working with the Dark Lord. That is the best was to achieve an understanding of that messed up mind of his. He must not be as powerful as they say since a baby took him down the first time," I said with a smirk. Everyone agreed, and our argument/discussion was over, for now. Father spoke with me about it later on.

"Chrys, I know they were brutal, but you have to remember that they are more afraid than they let on. I guarantee you those women would become traitors themselves if they are faced with imprisonment again. That life was terrible, and I feel that all of them will do anything to avoid it, even go against the one person who has saved every person here," he smiled. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"It took them, too, the ones who told the others."

"Either way, Madam Modest, they are all here, within our ranks and on our side. With them, we cannot lose that battle come April. We cannot lose at all."

"But we've already lost some numbers."

"Yet we gained them right back. We'll continue to grow every day until the final battle, just like you. Chrys, that baby will be here around that time. You're staying in a place I have arranged for you. When Severus returned, you and he will go there and you will stay with the people there. It is not in this country, it is in America. You will have your baby there, and as soon as news happens, one of us will tell you. Flame Witches will know where to find you. You are their queen at the moment."

"Leave here? At the peak of battle?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'd start packing. Chrys, you can't just not have the baby. You must have it, and not in the middle of a war zone. You leave the war zone to us and relax away from it all," he smiled. I shook my head.

"I need to know what's happening first-hand," I said sternly, tears in my eyes.

"Honey, you'll know."

"I want an amulet that connects with Severus at all times. I have to know where he is, and where you are, and what all of you are doing," I said quickly. Father sat me down and held my shoulders as tears streamed down my face.

"Consider it done," he smiled. I believed him, mostly because I had no choice. The next afternoon, Severus arrived. Father took his place at the school, but Severus knew where we were going. I was introduced to everyone, and within the hour Severus was gone, leaving me with amulets to connect me to them. I was away from them at the prime of the battle, at the peak of the war, and I was already in labor, thanks to me getting worked up. My troubles would not end, right as the battle began.


	10. Chapter 10

PART TEN: AFTERMATH OF THE BATTLE

Severus and I had a son, who I named Severin Albus, just as Severus and I agreed. We spoke over the connection, but soon he was here, right here, just as the baby turned a month old. Severus and I were finally together, and we would stay that way: a family.

One night, I felt hot and I woke with fear. My amulets were all burning, and I used my powers to see their signal. It had died. Severus and I both knew what that meant: Father had died, portraying Severus. He took Severus's place, and now he was dead. I was devastated. When the papers arrived the next morning, we received an entire list of the dead: one thousand Flame Witches, with most being in an offset battle away from Hogwarts, but with the rest being within the school itself. Among the names were students Severus and I both knew well, but Harry Potter was not among the list. Severus smiled at that part.

"I thought you couldn't stand him," I whispered.

"I loved his mother, remember? He had her eyes," he smiled dreamily. I turned his head towards mine.

"You have me now, Sev, and Severin. What about us?"

"You're better than that brat, but at least I held up my bargain," he replied. I nodded and turned back to the paper. His name was on the list.

"Severus, how are we going to move on?" I asked.

"Flame Witches are moving here and becoming people who have died. We'll become permanent vacationers. We'll stay here and help add to the numbers."

"Will we?" I asked with a smile.

A couple of days later, we received this letter:

_**Dear Chrys and Severus,**_

_**I am going to die, but it is with good intentions. Severus, I have known for years that Voldemort would kill you, and I knew why: He was a power-hungry bastard who would even kill his best men to better himself. He knew all of your secrets, and He knew of your abilities. I knew that those abilities would come back to haunt you, and that is mainly why I took your place. Also, I wanted Chrys to stay with you. She's lost many things in life, and having you by her side will help her forget of those losses, even if it is only for a moment.**_

_**Know that I love each of you, and Severin, and know that I will always be with you, either in spirit or in your heart. I will miss every moment with you, but you should live your lives to the fullest. There is much left, and with Voldemort gone, you can live easier.**_

_**Now, go enjoy life, my treat. Enclosed is a check for one million I received from your mother's insurance policy. She became a Muggle in her last years, and she promised me the money, but I have decided that you need it more than me. Besides, I have passed away now. All of my assets are your assets. Also, so are my memories. After fulfilling Severus's only request (yes, Chrys, I told him and swore him to secrecy), I decided to do the same. In the canteen are all of my memories, of your mother, of my parents, of everything, skipping certain ones of course. Either way, enjoy seeing my life, fore I have enjoyed seeing yours. I love you both, and goodbye. We'll be together soon.**_

_**Jonathon**_

After the sadness passed, I watched his memories. He and Mother were young lovers, but without the conflicts Severus and I had, to an extent. We learned nothing from them, until the end. He did a very good job playing Severus, but mostly after the many hours of practice. I had no idea, and I also got to see that he was the best at giving advise to anyone, particularly me. It ended my sadness, and his loss seemed lesser.

After we received that blow, Severus and I returned to life as normal. We conceived three more children: Lillian Christina, Jonathon Maxwell, and Cameron Severia. They each had two children, but Severin Albus became one of the founders of a sister school of Hogwarts. The sister school was located on the estate of Severus and me, purchased with my inheritance. Today, it reigns as one of the best magic schools in American, but we are still no match for Hogwarts. Either way, it was Severus's dream, and he died with it. I will pass away last, mostly because I am the one who leads the magic school, and the students are allowed to practice healing techniques on me. We plan on opening a special magical hospital, but after my death of course. When I pass away, I plan to spend eternity with the one man I had to fight to attain and my father had to fight to keep alive: Severus Snape.

THE END

Thank you for reading "Snape and the Flame Witch". Sorry about the slow updating, but I just finished it. I hope you enjoyed it, and please help me with any kind of mistakes (I haven't read the series in a while, so my months may be off by some). Oh, a nice review couldn't hurt either. I appreciate it. Now, go read something else. After all these words, you must be as tired as me.

DarkAngelSnapeLover


End file.
